The Reaper and the Wolf
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Ruby and Azul, two inseparable friends, when she is accepted into Beacon, she soon finds her friend along for the ride. Rated T for Violence, profanity and death. Updated on Mondays. Follows episodes with some major changes. Chapters are 900-2000 words. Sunday chapter is 1200 words.
1. Friends?

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, Back with another Story, This one about RWBY. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Patch, 5 years before start of series.)**

10-Year old Ruby Rose watched the kids and frowned, the boy in front of them was being bullied, she could tell when they pulled on his ears and kicked dirt on his face.

She turned to look for her sister, he saw her with their father and she frowned.

She marched towards the boy and saw he was a Faunus, a Wolf Faunus, the kids laughed as they pushed and pulled at the boy.

"Look at the freak, his ears make him look like a mutt…. He looks like he's going to cry!"

One of the boys said before Ruby pushed past him, Yang, who was done talking to her father turned and saw her sister in front of the Faunus.

"Leave him alone!"

Ruby yelled as the kids looked at each other and laughed as they walked towards her.

The small boy looked at Ruby in confusion as the kids gather around her.

"He's a freak, what are you going to do? Call your mommy?"

One of the boys said before a clump of dirt hit him in the face as Yang walked towards them, the kids backed away as she got closer before running off, not expecting a fight.

The boy looked at Ruby as she helped him up, she saw 2 little wolf ears poking out of his small black hair as she smiled.

"Are you ok?"

Ruby asked as the boy backed away, Ruby frowned, he probably thought she wanted to bully him.

"I'm not going to hurt you… Its ok."

Ruby said as the boy looked around before slowly walking over to her as Yang finally reached them.

"Who… Who are you?"

The boy asked as Ruby smiled widely as Yang walked next to her.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose! And this is my big sister, Yang! What's your name?"

Ruby asked as the boy smiled, two wolf fangs popped out before the boy retracted them and hid the bottom in his cloak he wore over his clothing.

"Azul… Its Azul, Azul Violet…."

Azul said as his ears wiggled slightly as Ruby giggled and poked one, Azul blushed as his ear wiggled once more as Yang smiled at the duo.

"Want to play with us? Ruby and I don't have many friends."

Yang asked as Azul frowned, one of his eyes looked a little black but it didn't look like it was going to be a black eye.

"We're friends?"

Azul asked as Ruby nodded and smiled in joy as she held out her hand.

"Yeah! pinky promise!"

Ruby yelled as Azul smiled and held out his own hand, they had gloves on them but his fingers had small claws on each end of them.

He still shook Ruby's finger as the trio nodded and ran off to play as Ruby led the trio away.

Qrow smiled at the group as Ruby tagged Azul before the boy ran after her as Summer walked over.

"I just wonder why? This wouldn't have happened if things were different."

Qrow said as Summer rolled her eyes, Qrow was probably…. Intoxicated, she knew her teammate couldn't control his Semblance unless he was drinking from his flask.

"Because things won't be different for a while… Besides, you could have done something…. She is your niece, after all…"

Summer said as her winter white cloak flowed in the wind, Ruby tagged Azul before the Faunus turned and poked Yang in the head as Summer smiled in amusement.

She frowned for a second, Raven should be here…. Not her, she was here for Ruby… But that didn't mean she didn't care about Yang at all.

"Kid could handle herself, and she got a new friend out of it…. I wonder where his parents are?"

Qrow said as Summer rubbed her forehead, she could guess where his parents were.

"Either something probably happened to them or their scared… Faunus aren't liked here, Qrow…. I would have done something, but I didn't want to scare him… The poor boy looks like Ruby is his first friend ever…."

Summer said as her daughter tackled Azul before Azul tried to get up before Yang leapt on his back and the trio fell to the ground.

Azul frowned before laughing as Yang and Ruby started laughing as well, Summer smiled at this and began to walk over.

"Qrow, look for his parents… I want to talk to them."

Summer said as Qrow waved his hand and walked away as Summer reached the trio.

"MOM! This is Azul, he's my friend!"

Ruby said as the boy looked up at the woman as Summer smiled.

"Hi, Azul, I'm Summer… How are you?"

Summer asked as Azul smiled and looked at her as Summer returned the gesture as Qrow walked over with two Faunus before Azul looked at them.

He looked at his Aunt and Uncle.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I am making a new version of my Violets and Roses story which not many people liked… As for Azul this time? I will explain him more next chapter. Next chapter will be next Monday and will show a small timeskip and will show Azul and Ruby 3 years before the first episode. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Signal Academy, 3 years before start of series.)**

Qrow watched as Azul swung at Ruby with his weapon: Violet Shadow.

Ruby slid back as Azul advanced, he was much different then how he was now.

Azul now wore blackish purple fingerless gloves, black combat boots, a blue and black jacket, blue jeans and a purple cloak with purple sunglasses over his Cererian eyes.

Qrow guessed Azul liked blue, purple and black a lot… Though he would ask Ruby later on.

"Coming at you, Rubes!"

Azul said as he slashed her back as Qrow studied his weapon as Ruby fired a shot from Crescent Rose.

Azul had chosen a sword for his signature weapon, the bladed katana had two barrels on either side of the blade.

When Ruby had questioned him, his answer was interesting in 2 ways.

Azul was working on a triple… Quadruple changer weapon, but he had only gotten two parts of the weapon done.

Besides the sword, Azul wanted to add a rifle and pistol mode to the weapon, that way he had options in ranged combat.

So far, he had completed the rifle mode, but the forth mode and the pistol weren't finished… He did have the pistol mode done for Violet Shadow's sword mode at least.

Azul swung the blade as it clanged off _Crescent Rose_ before Ruby spun the scythe at Azul's head, Azul fired a round at Ruby as he knocked the scythe aside before Ruby fired a round at the ground.

Azul slid backwards as Ruby fired a shot behind her and slammed feetfirst into Azul.

Azul slammed into a desk as it shattered into pieces, Azul's aura fizzled as he stood up.

"Ruby… You just unlocked my Aura 2 hours ago, I don't think doing a dropkick is the best way to test my aura…"

Azul said as he rubbed his ribs as he faced Ruby and rubbed his cloaked head.

"Sorry!"

Ruby yelled as Azul grinned and lunged at Ruby as she fired a bullet at Azul, he dodged it and fired a round as he swung at Ruby with both hands.

Ruby blocked it, but the strength of the blow made her slid back as Azul rushed her, Azul slid under a strike at his stomach as he kicked at Ruby in the legs.

She crashed to the ground but climbed to her feet and swung at Azul with a bullet enhanced swing at his head as Azul brought up his other hand to put more power into his weapon.

Qrow snapped his fingers as the weapons bounced off each other. Azul and Ruby turned to Qrow as he walked down from the stairs he was sitting on towards the kids.

"Ok… That's enough… Azul, you're getting better at sword fighting… Not as good as me but…"

Qrow joked as Azul crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, he folded down the weapon and placed it on his belt as Ruby placed _Crescent Rose_ on her hips.

"I made that sword 6 months ago, I think I know how it works… And this is the forth class with Ruby helping me…"

Azul stated as he crossed his arms and walked back and forth around the room, Ruby leaned on the wall.

"Uncle Qrow, Azul is trying to learn the best he can…. Everyone fights differently…"

Ruby said as Qrow frowned and then smiled a bit, even at the age of 12, Ruby was still as smart as Summer.

Then again, he hadn't seen Summer again… And yet he knew she was fine, she was one of the most skilled Huntresses ever and Tai was with her.

"Yeah… Besides, we're still learning, Ruby hasn't mastered her scythe yet…"

Azul said as Qrow held up his hands, he knew both kids were right. They both learned how to fight in different ways, Azul wasn't the same as him, he had his own style, from what Qrow saw, he was trying to find a balance between speed and strength.

The skill in that was finding the balance between that, putting too much power into his hits meant he could overpower someone, but he ran the risk of being outmaneuvered by a faster opponent.

Ruby, however, was another matter entirely. She was becoming one of the best scythe experts he had seen… Which wasn't doing much, since it seemed only he and her used the weapon.

The problem, however, was that Ruby couldn't fight without her weapon, Azul had power in the basic punches and kicks and could at least defend himself in a hand to hand fight somewhat. Ruby couldn't.

He would have to remedy that, he turned to Azul who looked at Ruby as he sat on a desk and rubbed off his gloves.

"I heard your 13th birth is coming up, its 2 months after Ruby, right kid?"

Qrow asked as Azul nodded, he and Ruby were still around the same age, even if Ruby was older then him by 2 months.

"Yeah, around the same time Summer is supposed to get back, you can tell your mom how skilled you've gotten with _Crescent Rose_ …"

Azul said as Qrow nodded in amusement, Azul looked at Ruby and gave her a fanged smile which Ruby blushed at and returned the smile.

"Hmm…. Azul, how about you go back to your room for now….? Ruby, you and I are going to finish the scythe training, Azul is right… Azul, you can watch if you want, but you should head back to your dorm… I'll let Ruby get you when I'm done right now…"

Azul heard from Qrow as Azul nodded and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder as he turned.

"Kick butt, we do have to go visit your mom when she gets back, she's going to want you to hear her super daughter can kick Grimm butt…."

Azul said as he walked away, Ruby smiled and turned to Qrow as the elder Huntsmen folded his arms.

He had yet to tell Ruby the truth about her family, he looked at Azul then to Ruby.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter down! I want to point out somethings Azul used to have Silver eyes, I changed them since it angered people in the last story … Next chapter will take place during the red trailer and will show Ruby and Azul fighting Beowolves and will show Azul with a central piece of his attire, until Friday. Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Summer isn't going to die in this story.**


	3. Violet's Birthday

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Snowy Cliff, 2 years before start of series.)**

Snow crunched under Ruby and Azul's boots as they walked through the snow, they were going to meet Summer and surprise her.

Ruby blinked as she finally remembered that it would be Azul's birthday in a few hours… Or was it in one hour?

"Azul?"

Ruby asked as Azul turned to her and cocked his head.

"Yeah?"

Azul asked as Ruby blushed and pulled out a present from behind her back as she handed it to Azul.

"I made this for you…. I know it might be bad, sewing isn't something I'm good at and…"

Ruby said as Azul blinked and looked at her and pulled out his present.

It was a blue and silver scarf with Azul's personal symbol of a violet on it as it blew slightly in the wind.

"This is awesome, thank you, Rubes!"

Azul said as he hugged Ruby, she blushed and smiled before hugging her friend back.

That was when his ear wiggled slightly, he heard a growl as Azul turned and let his hand fall to his waist where _Violet Shadow_ hung in its sheath on his waist.

"Ruby…."

Azul said as Ruby drew _Crescent Rose_ and leapt into the air as the figure slashed at her.

She fired with one hand as she started landing.

The Beowolf fell dead, part of its face gone from the bullet as Rose Petals flew into the air.

Azul sniffed, there was 51 more Beowolves, Azul rushed the next pack as another pack tried to attack Ruby.

Azul swung and sliced off the arm of the first Beowolf before flipping back and circling around, firing a shot at another as he swung.

The 2 Beowolves fell to the ground, one cut in 2 and another with a hole in its chest.

Azul turned to Ruby as she shot Beowolf and flipped over it before shooting another in the side and then shooting another through the back as she rolled into the snow as she shot another.

46 left.

Azul turned as another swung at him, Azul ducked and sliced its hand off at the wrist as another charged him from behind, Azul charged the injured Beowolf before flipping off its chest as the two fell to the ground, Azul fired in the air and both were gone.

He turned to Ruby as she turned _Crescent Rose_ into its Scythe Form.

"You good, Rubes?"

Azul asked as he landed in a tree, he leapt off it as he swung at another Beowolf and grabbed onto its arm to slam it to the ground as it fell, cut down at the chest to the snow.

"Yeah! You?"

Ruby asked as she hooked _Crescent Rose_ around the Beowolf before firing, bisecting it.

"I'm good! This is fun!"

Azul yelled as another Beowolf swung at him, Azul parried the blow as he swung up and bisected his Beowolf as he fired another shot during the swing.

Another 2 down, that made 40 if he was right.

"Rubes, that leaves 40 left!"

Azul yelled as Ruby slammed _Crescent Rose_ into the snow to anchor her as she fired at a charging pack of Beowolves, another 3 fell as one swiped at Ruby, she jumped and fired.

She slid back and landed on her scythe as Azul rolled his eyes before another Beowolf swung at him.

Azul fired and knocked it off its feet before swinging up and firing, cutting through a Beowolf and shooting another in the chest.

Ruby spun and hooked her feet behind the blade when one Beowolf swung for her head as she fired and killed another Beowolf before slamming into the one that missed her as she landed in a crouch.

"Showoff!"

Azul shouted while he stabbed through another Beowolf and fired into 2 others charging him, Ruby swung and bisected the one she had slammed into while twirling _Crescent Rose_ and shooting the head off another Beowolf as she hooked her weapon around the neck of another and firing.

All 6 fell to the ground as Azul and Ruby faced the last 28, Azul and Ruby reached for more magazines as their spent magazines fell to the snow.

"I got 14, that's half, you got the other half?"

Azul asked as he loaded Fire Dust into his weapon and pulled the handle, Ruby did the same with Gravity Dust and nodded.

Azul smiled and fired a round to throw himself at the 14 Beowolves as Ruby attacked the other.

Azul sliced one Beowolf, shot another, climbed up a third and stabbed it through the chest as all 3 fell. Azul turned and fired another round from the shoulders of the Beowolf as it fell, he flipped off its back and transformed his weapon into its rifle form.

It was turned into a rifle with 2 blades on top and bottom of the end as Azul fired, 3 Beowolves fell.

Half the pack was gone, Azul spun and fired again and again as he fell, 4 Bisected Beowolves fell, the other 2 Beowolves howled and attacked him.

Azul turned to see Ruby dicing up her pack, Azul circled the two Beowolves as he ducked a swing and fired and sliced the other 2 at the waist.

His pack was dead, Azul turned to Ruby as she cut down her last few.

Both panted at all the bullets from their weapons littered the ground, Azul brushed off his jacket as his scarf flowed in the wind.

"Happy Birthday, Azul."

Ruby said as Azul smiled and put his started to put his weapon away, they heard a growl from behind them.

An armored Beowolf emerged as Azul and Ruby shared a look.

"Alpha…. Alpha…"

Azul said as the Beowolf swung at them, Azul went to block it and managed to do it…. But the blow was a lot stronger then he thought.

Azul rolled through the snow as Ruby went to attack the armored Grimm before a shot rang out.

The Alpha fell to the ground, a hole in its chest as Azul heard Ruby gasp in joy.

"MOM!"

Ruby yelled as Summer smiled and jumped off the rock she was on as she walked towards the duo.

"I've missed you too, Ruby… Happy birthday, Azul."

Summer said as the boy climbed to his feet and sheathed _Violet Shadow_ as his Aura flared.

Violet and Rose Petals flowed off the slain Grimm, it was a beautiful sight as Azul smiled and looked at Ruby from under his scarf and cloak.

Azul smiled as the duo collapsed from lack of energy as Summer looked at the duo and smiled.

They were as adorable as they were when they met.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Summer is going to be in this story, I am changing some of the RWBY lore majorly… As for the story? Next chapter will be the last time skip but will take place during the first chapter of the series… So Ruby and Azul will fight Torchwick, but it will be different. Until Tomorrow or Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Huntsmen and Huntresses

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Ruby Rose episode.)**

Azul tapped his scarf as he and Ruby walked through Vale, Azul leaned on the wall of a building.

"I'll wait for you to get the Dust and all that and then ill finish what I was talking about. Ok, Rubes?"

Azul asked as Ruby nodded and ran into the Dust Store as Azul rolled his eyes, they were 15 and yet Ruby still loved weapons like she did love Zwei.

Azul frowned, he hadn't seen Zwei since he had seen Yang…. Then again, Zwei was probably back in Patch, relaxing like the corgi always seemed to be doing.

His ear wiggled, he turned to see a man with a white coat and cane along with a pack of goons walked into _From Dust till Dawn_.

Azul sniffed the air, he smelt a cigar and looked and saw the man with the cane chomping on one.

Azul frowned, they weren't nice people, Azul didn't know who they were, but he knew they were either part of a rich club or something based on their attire… Or they were robbers.

Azul walked around the corner and leaned into the window, a few of the men were stealing raw Dust from the wall and another was collecting crystals.

Azul shifted _Violet Shadow_ to its sword form as he looked for Ruby.

He saw her with her head in a magazine, one of the thugs tapped on her shoulder and they started talking.

Faunus or not, even with his enhanced hearing, Azul couldn't make out what was being said.

Ruby sent the thug flying with a kick as the man with the cane motioned for another thug to handle her.

The man aimed his gun at Ruby as she reached for _Crescent Rose_.

Azul rolled out of the way as she dropkicked the man through the window and landed in a crouch while unfolding _Crescent Rose_ as it turned into a scythe.

"Get her."

The man said as the other thugs charged Ruby before one was shot in the chest and fell over.

The men and Ruby turned to look at Azul as he walked out of the shadows of the ally.

"I guess shopping time is over?"

Azul asked as Ruby nodded, Azul pointed _Violet Shadow_ at the man with the can as the remaining 3 henchmen encircled them.

"I wouldn't try anything, it isn't me you have to worry about, it's her… She bites…"

Azul joked as Ruby blew a raspberry at him as the man with the cane sighed and followed a shot at Azul.

He sliced it in half as the explosive flew behind him and shattered the road.

"The kid is mine, get red."

The man ordered as the three charged Ruby, Azul rolled his eyes and fired _Violet Shadow_.

"Like I warned you…"

Azul said as Ruby dodged the first thug and roundhouse kicked him as she planted _Crescent Rose_ into the ground.

The man flew back and slammed into the wall, unmoving, Azul flipped into the store as the man swung at Azul with his cane.

Azul blocked the strikes as their weapons clanged off each other, Azul turned to see Ruby crush another thug with the other side of her weapon as she turned and dodged a burst of gunfire before batting the man up into the air and then slamming him down to the ground.

"You were worth every cent, truly they were."

Roman said as Azul chuckled and dodged a strike before slashing at the man and forcing him back.

"You honestly shouldn't have hired thugs who look like they have trouble robbing an ice cream truck, buddy."

Azul said as the man sighed and nodded, he turned and fired his cane, Azul flipped out of the store as he dug his weapon into the ground.

He slid next to Ruby as he climbed out the window.

"Well, it's been fun, kids… But truly, you were only but entertainment… And now… We part ways."

The man said as he fired a shot at the duo, Azul flipped back as Ruby launched herself into the air when she fired at the ground.

Azul sniffed the air and found the man climbing a latter, Azul shifted his weapon to its rifle form and fired at the latter.

"Get back here and get your butt kicked like a man!"

Azul hissed as Ruby turned to the shopkeeper.

"You ok if we chase him?"

Ruby asked as the man nodded, Azul was already moving, he fired a shot at the ground, throwing him to the latter as he climbed up it as Ruby ran and fired a round to throw herself at the roof.

Azul transformed his weapon to a pistol and fired at Roman, he blocked a few rounds but one grazed his cheek.

"Running away? You scared of 2 teenagers?"

Azul asked as Roman chuckled and fired his cane at the duo as he tossed something.

A Red Dust Crystal, the roof exploded as Azul heard a noise from under the roof.

A Bullhead, his ear wiggled as a woman was in front of him and Ruby, Azul transformed _Violet Shadow_ into a rifle and started to fire at the Bullhead, aiming for the engines as the woman tossed shards of the roof at the Bullhead, buffering it.

Azul saw a woman in a red dress and glass heels walk out as Azul growled and shifted his weapon back to a sword.

He saw the girl blast fire at them as the Huntress flipped away, Azul rushed the Bullhead, firing a few rounds to stop the woman from attacking him as he leapt at the Bullhead.

He heard the shards of the roof being tossed at the Bullhead as he managed to slash one of the Engines, the man at the controls growled and knocked Azul back with the tail of the VTOL.

Azul slammed into the roof, his Aura absorbed the blow as he shifted his weapon to a rifle and fired a few more shots into the engine, the VTOL sputtered as the woman launched a blast at the roof as the Bullhead flew off.

Azul, the Huntress and Ruby were thrown back, Azul cracked his neck.

They hadn't won, but the damage the Bullhead had taken would force it to crash soon.

"You're a huntress…"

Ruby said as Azul turned to the duo as Ruby started to fangirl.

"Can I have your autograph!?"

Ruby asked as Ruby frowned, the look of the Woman standing in front of him told him they were in trouble.

 **(30 minutes later, unknown location.)**

"Fighting armed criminals, attacking a highly skilled opponent… What were you two thinking!?"

The woman, who Azul and Ruby had learned was named Glynda Goodwitch yelled at them as Ruby opened her mouth.

"They started it!"

Ruby yelled as Glynda glared at him, Azul crossed his arms to speak up.

"With all due respect, Lady, we stopped a robbery and drove them off… What did you want us to do? Run away and call the police? Does what we did count for nothing?"

Azul asked as Glynda glared at him and motioned with her wand.

Azul's hood and scarf came undone as Glynda frowned when she looked at him.

"A Faunus… A Wolf Faunus…. Your kind is very rare…"

Glynda said as Azul's ears drooped, a sign he was sad, Ruby looked at Glynda as she poked Azul's ear.

Azul perked up a little as Glynda spoke up.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

Glynda said as Azul adjusted his scarf and hood as he looked at Ruby.

"You know my ears are sensitive, you know it's like poking Zwei in the ears."

Azul said as Ruby nodded and smiled.

"But you have soft ears."

Ruby said as Azul was glad the scarf he wore hid the blush he had, his ears were something Ruby liked and Azul hated how easy it was for him to be subdued by simply petting his ears.

He would never let Ruby know that, though, Yang would never let him hear the end of it.

"I smell Coffee."

Azul said as a man with white hair, a cane and glasses sat in front of them.

"Very perspective of you, Mr. Violet…. Just like your mother."

The man said as he set a plate of cookies down and looked at Ruby.

"And you, Ruby Rose… Have Silver eyes…"

The man said as Ruby leaned back in fear while Azul frowned, his parents hadn't been…. Around, since he was 8.

"So, where did you both learn how to do this?"

The man asked as he gestured to his Scroll, Azul and Ruby saw themselves fighting the man from the shop and his thugs.

"Signal."

Azul said as the man nodded and turned off the scroll.

"They taught you how to use a battle sword and her one of the most dangerous weapons ever used by man?"

The man asked as Azul and Ruby shared another look before Ruby spoke up, pressing her fingers together as she did so.

"One… One teacher in particular taught us…."

Ruby said, the man leaned forward as Azul spoke up.

"Qrow, Ruby's uncle…"

Azul said as the man put the cookies in front of them, Ruby bit one nervously then started to eat cookie after cookie.

"Ruby, save one for me!"

Azul said as he reached for one, Ruby tried to push him away as Azul grabbed the plate as both teens struggled for the plate.

Azul hit the plate with his other hand, knocking a few cookies up into the air, Azul eagerly grabbed one with his fang like teeth and chowed it down as he smiled.

"Cheater…"

Ruby muttered as she let them split the plate before the man spoke up.

"And what are 2 teenagers doing in a school designed to train warriors?"

The man asked as Azul answered while wiping the crumbs from his mouth.

"We want to be heroes… And I wanted to help Rubes… She's been my friend since we were 8…"

Azul said, the man nodded, Ruby started talking really fast, Azul rolled his eyes but caught the last of her sentences.

"Azul wanted to be my partner, and I wanted to team up with him, it would be so awesome! So, so awesome!"

Ruby said as the man chuckled, Azul rolled his eyes and poked Ruby with one of his claw fingers, she pouted.

"Do either of you know who I am?"

The man asked, Ruby and Azul shared a final look.

"Your Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy…. Ruby's Uncle Qrow mentioned you…"

Azul said, folding his arms while Ozpin smiled and leaned in on the duo.

"Do you wish to join my school?"

Ozpin asked, Ruby and Azul nodded and smiled in amusement.

"We would love to attend… But don't we have to be older to do that?"

Azul asked, Ozpin turned to Glynda who rolled her eyes as Ozpin smiled and turned back to Ruby and Azul.

"Ok then… I'll go talk to your parents."

Ozpin said as Ruby and Azul looked at each other in shock.

Ozpin watched as the duo had smiles the size of their faces, he chuckled, he knew Qrow and he knew his niece was going to be attending Beacon as well, it would be interesting to see the duo meet up again.

But Azul and Ruby interested him, they were more important then they realized at the moment.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I will write original chapters, but I will start doing them once we get to Emerald Forest… As for the Romance? Its going to be slow but its nice as you can see. Azul and Ruby will be meeting Yang, Jaune and Weiss and Azul's partner next chapter. Until Monday or Sunday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Beacon for Friends

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1600-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Ruby Rose episode.)**

Azul wheezed in Yang's grasp as he tried to wiggle free.

"Yang…. It's good to see you too… BUT LET ME GO, YOUR CRUSHING MY RIBS!"

Azul said before he planted his feet on Yang's arms and kicking off, he slammed into Ruby and both fell to the ground.

Azul blinked and saw Ruby nose to nose with him, both blushed as Azul rolled off his friend and dusted off his arms.

Azul's ears wiggled, he listened to the New Broadcast but only picked up the important facts.

The man he and Ruby had fought was named Roman Torchwick, there was another White Fang attack.

Azul growled at this, he didn't like how the Humans treated Faunus, but trying to kill them in cold blood wouldn't solve anything.

Azul rushed to the front of the Airship as he picked up Glynda's voice, he rolled his eyes, just another speech about the school and all that.

He turned as his ears wiggled once more, he turned to see Ruby and Yang screaming at a man who had vomited, probably due to altitude sickness Azul guessed.

The airship docked with a ramp a few minutes later and dozens of students streamed out of the airship.

Azul rushed to get to Ruby and Yang as the trio walked out.

"Wow, this place looks awesome!"

Yang yelled while Azul rolled his eyes at this and shook his head.

"It's cool, I still like Signal more…"

Azul said as Ruby started to fangirl over the weapons as Azul chuckled, it reminded him of when he and her were first designing their weapons.

"Rubes…"

Azul said as he grabbed the girl by the hood and lightly tugged her back.

"You guys like weapons too much… You guys got to make more friends!"

Yang said as Azul and Ruby huffed, Ruby talking about how cool weapons were as the Faunus looked away.

"Not my fault most Humans aren't as cool as Rubes… Bunch of jack…."

Azul said, Ruby blushed and Azul stopped himself from cursing around the girl as he rounded on Yang.

"Wait, why would you say that if we have you? You're my friend like your Ruby's sister…"

Azul asked as Yang smiled and dashed away.

"My friends are here, got to go, you love birds have fun!"

Yang yelled as he dashed away, a group of friends around her as Ruby spun around, confused.

"Wait, where are the dorms, aren't we supposed to go our dorms… Azul, I'm confused…"

Ruby said as she started to fall, Azul grabbed her wrist as Ruby grabbed onto Azul's jacket.

Azul looked down from his scarf and cloak at Ruby as he pulled her to her feet and took a step back.

He heard luggage being knocked over as a voice spoke up.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Azul heard as he and Ruby turned to see a girl with a scar, blue eyes and a white dress and clothing, she looked like she was made out of snow.

There was a man with a white Overcoat, White Jacket, Blue boots, White Gloves and White Jeans.

Pure White eyes stared at him, Azul knew them both….

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock that over…"

Azul said, straighten his coat as the girl huffed.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to… Its dust, it's very…"

Azul heard from the woman as he nodded and spoke up.

"It's very expensive and you shouldn't break it…. I know…."

Azul said as Ruby examined a vial as the girl grabbed it from her fingers…

"No! Don't let it near her…."

Azul started to say before Ruby sneezed and blew them back, Azul, the girl, guys and Ruby's Auras all sparkled as they shrugged off the blast.

"Nose…"

Azul said as the girl huffed and stomped towards Ruby.

"You dunce, don't you know how dangerous this stuff is? A kid like you shouldn't be sneering like that, your blow us all off the cliff!"

The girl hissed as Azul stepped in front of his friend to protect her.

"It isn't her fault, prissy princess! And we're 15, you really want to complain to her when you're not much older than us?!"

Azul asked in annoyance, Weiss huffed and walked away, Azul turned to her friend to spoke up.

"Your Victorian Midnight, aren't you? The brother of Sapphire Midnight?"

Azul asked as Victorian smiled and extended his hand towards the duo.

"Yes… I'm sorry about Weiss… She's…. Dealing with baggage from Atlas…"

The man said as Azul shook his hand and let the man step back as Azul held out his gloved fist for a fist bump.

"Its fine… I just don't want anyone to bug Ruby…. Hmm…"

Azul said as Victorian smiled, fist bumped him and then turned and walked away as Ruby looked between the duo in confusion.

"Did you just make a friend?"

Ruby asked as Azul shrugged and turned to her.

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't entirely like making them… It's hard."

Azul said as he stopped and sniffed the air before stopping and frowning.

"I smell another… 2 Faunus?"

Azul asked under his breath as he heard someone behind him, he turned to see the kid from before and he turned to face them.

"Hi…"

The kid said as Azul crossed his arms and looked at him.

"Sup?"

Azul said and knew they had found friend number 2.

 **(5 minutes later.)**

"Hey, all I was saying is motion sickness is way worse than you think!"

Jaune said as Azul chuckled and turned to the teen while they walked.

"I ain't saying it isn't, I'm just surprised you didn't find another way here!"

Azul said as Jaune Rubbed his head, confused for a second.

"I just remembered, I never asked for your names."

Jaune said as Azul smiled and chuckled in amusement as he pointed a thumb at his face.

"I am Azul Violet…. This is crater face…"

Azul said with a toothy smile as Ruby smirked and elbowed her friend and Azul rubbed his ribs and smiled.

"Why always the ribs, Rubes?"

Azul asked before turning back to Jaune to speak.

"She's Ruby Rose, my best friend since we were 8…"

Azul said as Jaune nodded before Ruby looked around.

"So, where's your weapon?"

Azul heard Ruby ask as he rolled his eyes.

"Ruby, you don't need to ask everyone that…. Sorry, she just really likes weapons…"

Azul said as he took a look at the sword on Jaune's hip, then the armor he wore.

Azul was not the smartest person in the world, he was a genius like Ruby on things and very intelligent, but he wasn't entirely knowledgeable on every topic in the world.

That being said, he could guess Jaune from a look, he put a claw under his chin as he spoke.

"I'm… I'm going to assume your weapon is a sword and shield, from the look of that armor it's a family heirloom, which would mean it's from the war…."

Azul said as Jaune's mouth hung open in shock at being figured out so easily.

"That was a real lucky guess…"

Jaune said as Azul shrugged and turned to Ruby.

"You want to show him _Crescent Rose_?"

Azul asked, Ruby shrugged and Azul turned to Jaune to speak.

"Before you ask, I'll explain… I would love going through all the details… But we don't have time at the moment…. _Crescent Rose_ is Ruby's signature weapon, mine is _Violet Shadow_ … _Crescent Rose_ is a war scythe which can transform into a high velocity sniper rifle…. Or a gun…"

Azul said, he stopped to take a small pause before continuing.

" _Violet Shadow_ is a katanna with a built-in pistol, rifle and maybe a dagger mode or something soon…"

Azul said as Ruby hung her head a little.

"I wanted to tell him that…"

Ruby said as Azul rubbed his eyes as Jaune looked around, they hadn't found their way inside yet…

"Um… Do either of you know how to get inside?"

Jaune asked as Ruby shook her head.

"No, I don't, I thought you did…"

Ruby said as Azul rolled his eyes, he listened with his ears for a noise.

His ears wiggled, Azul pointed in a direction.

"There…"

Azul said as Jaune turned to him in amazement.

"How do you know that?"

Jaune asked as Azul lifted his cloak slightly to show his Wolf Ears.

"Faunus, I have great hearing…. There is nothing but noise that way, which means that there are people there, many people… If there are many people there, I conclude from that… That well, that is where the place we need to go is…"

Azul said before Ruby smiled in amusement.

"Your never lost with Azul!"

Ruby said as she hopped on his back, Azul grunted at her but sighed and smiled.

"Ok, will carry you… Jaune, comns…. We have an introduction to Beacon to hear…"

Azul said as Jaune followed Azul as he carried Ruby, slightly amused at having to carry the girl around.

He didn't mind it, though.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was shortish and didn't explain a lot…. I didn't want to dump a lot into this chapter…. I also wish to point out I will be skipping some parts of RWBY episodes… I won't show the speech Ozpin gave and all that because Azul wouldn't add much to it… Next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Ruby, Azul, Yang and the others on their first night at Beacon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. First Night at Beacon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Shining Beacon Part 2.)**

Yang looked at Ruby and Azul, Azul had ditched his cloak, scarf and heavy clothing for a blue T-shirt with a Deathstalker on it and black PJ pants, Ruby wore a black tank top, white pants with roses on them and her Beowolf sleep mask.

Azul typed at his scroll while Ruby wrote a letter, her feet in the air from boredom and from the look on her face, she was deep in thought.

"So, how are my two favorite lovebirds doing?"

Yang asked, she was rewarded with a pillow to the face as she pouted and laid between the two teens.

"You aren't still mad I ran off, are you? I only did it because you 2 love each other so much!"

Yang said, Azul rolled his eyes through Yang swore both were blushing for a minute.

"You ran off and left us there, Ms. Punch a lot…. Not exactly the best big sister move…"

Azul said, he turned to Ruby and poked her with one of his claws in the arm.

Ruby responded by simply scratching his ear, Azul whined and his face fell next to her shoulder, she smirked.

"You know my ears are sensitive to being pet, Ruby…"

Azul muttered, his face muffled by the ground as he pulled his face from it.

"You sure you want to keep writing that letter to Signal on paper? You can use my scroll for that…."

Azul said as Ruby blinked and turned to him in amazement.

"Wait, we got scrolls!?"

Ruby yelled, Azul's sensitive ears winced, he nodded and handed the one Glynda had given him after the speech. Ruby took it and hugged Azul, he blushed.

Azul remembered the entire morning, they had encountered Weiss again… Which resulted in an argument, a few bad jokes from Yang and them meeting another girl who wore a bow, had yellow eyes and smelled like a Faunus.

The other guy with her was a Bear or Dog Faunus with green eyes, he knew that and the black overcoat, black jacket, forest green fingerless gloves, black jeans, the same green colored boots and a massive Odachi sword.

Azul hadn't seen them since then, he also remembered a guy who wore a yellow jacket, brown undershirt, yellow fingerless gloves, brown boots and brown hair and brown eyes.

Yang seemed to know him, Azul frowned at that, he snapped out of his thoughts to turn to Ruby.

"I don't need other boys, I have Azul."

Ruby said and the Wolf Faunus blushed at this, he turned to a smirking Yang.

"We were just talking about all the guys, I think Rubes has a crush on you, puppy dog…"

Yang purred out, Azul pelted her with pillows in annoyance.

"Shut up, Yang…. Your nothing but obsessed with guys… You know we don't like new people…."

Azul said, Ruby noticed something, Azul sniffed the air and looked on the girl and guy from before.

"Oh, new friends!"

Yang said as she tugged at Ruby and Azul, Azul shrugged off her arm with his Faunus strength.

"No thanks, I have to make sure _Violet Shadow_ is ready for battle tomorrow… So many Grimm are going down tomorrow…"

Azul said as Yang tugged Ruby away, Azul frowned at this, but shrugged as he cracked his neck. Azul sent the letter Ruby had made with one finger on his scroll as he pulled it to him.

He proceeded to lean back on his sleeping bag, he didn't need new friends, he didn't like new people if they would judge him on his Faunus Heritage.

Ruby didn't judge him, she accepted what he was, she liked what he was, he liked helping her, it was nice helping her because they worked well as a team.

Azul could only wonder on a team with him and her, his ears wiggled.

He turned to see Yang and Ruby fighting, Azul rushed over in a hail of Violet Petals, he didn't know why his semblance was the same as Ruby's, but it was.

Azul pushed Yang and Ruby, who was holding Yang by the foot back, Yang playfully pushed Azul back and he slammed into Ruby, knocking the duo over.

"Ah!"

He and Ruby yelled when they were nose to nose, Azul rolled off the girl as Yang laughed in amusement at her harmless prank, Azul growled at the girl.

"Hey, don't growl at me, wolfy, you like Rubes like she likes you, I'm just helping… Besides, Blake and Gris here weren't talking much and I wanted to do something fun!"

Yang said as Azul drew his claws, which were no longer held back by his gloves at the moment.

"I'll show you a fun prank, Yang… Come here, I'll give you a haircut!"

Azul hissed, Yang yipped and rolled away as Azul slashed at her hair in annoyance.

Azul heard from Weiss again and Blake had enough and wanted to get back for all the noise.

She blew out the Candle, Azul blinked as he looked around in night vision, he sniffed the air.

"Why is it dark, light switch… Need to find a light switch…"

Azul muttered as he looked around, he walked around the room, stepping around sleeping bags and students before he found the light switch, he flicked it up.

"Not funny… Blake, not funny…"

Azul said as he walked back to his sleeping bag and laid down on it as Ruby took her sleeping bag next to her friend.

Azul slowly closed his eyes and yawned, it was late and wolf Faunus or not, even he had limits to how long he would stay awake.

"Night Ruby…. I'm clocking out for tonight…"

Azul said as Ruby yawned as well and turned away from her friend in her own sleeping back a few feet away.

"Night."

Ruby said as she curled up, Azul passed out as Yang looked at the duo and smiled.

Despite all the teasing she gave them, she liked Azul, she knew he wouldn't harm Ruby in anyway, she wanted Ruby to get together with him, even if she was a bit overprotective on her sister, her sister needed a boyfriend, she couldn't only care about weapons her entire life.

That being said, she wouldn't stop teasing them until they were together.

Yang yawned as well, everyone would need sleep for initiation, Azul and Ruby were right on that as well.

Yang walked to her sleeping bag and looked over at the duo, Azul's ears wiggled once more as he slept, still picking up noises even as the Wolf Faunus slept.

Yang smiled and laid down, wondering what tomorrow would bring for them.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was a short chapter, I wanted to focus more on the humor of Azul and Ruby liking each other as you saw… I also didn't want Azul to meet his entire team yet since he would be doing that in Emerald Forest…. Next chapter will be Sunday or so and will show Azul meeting his team in Emerald Forest.**


	7. The team

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Emerald Forest, Emerald Forest Part 1.)**

Azul fired a shot from _Violet Shadow_ before grabbing a branch with his other arm and using the momentum to throw himself into a roll.

Azul sniffed the air and listened for the sounds of weapons like _Ember Celica_ and _Crescent Rose_ nearby.

"Have to find Rubes, first person I find is my teammate…."

Azul said as the Wolf Faunus started to walk forward, he wanted to find Ruby like he and her had agreed on before the initiation.

From there, they would make a perfect team and everything would be fine.

"Just get the relic, find Ruby, kill any Grimm in the way and then get back to Beacon…."

Azul said as he listened, he heard a growl and turned in time to see a Beowolf lunge at him.

Azul smirked under his scarf before the Grimm fell to the ground from a slash.

Azul looked and saw Victorian looking at him, his Forest Green eyes looking into Azul's cerulean.

"Guess both our plans went out the window, huh?"

Victorian asked as Azul shrugged, there was worse people then an Atlesian Heir…. Or was he confusing Victorian with someone else?

"Hmm… Looking for Weiss, were you?"

Azul asked, the smirk from Victorian told him it all, Azul's ears wiggled as more Beowolves and a pair of Ursa stepped out of the brush.

"You ever killed a Grimm, Victorian?"

Azul asked as the duo stood back to back, Azul turned and saw Victorian held a dueling Saber, he smirked as the boys looked at the Grimm.

"No, you?"

Azul heard as he smirked in anticipation for the coming fight.

"Yep, and you killed one to save me…. Now then, lets thin the herd…."

Azul said as he cracked his neck when one of the Beowolves charged Azul.

Azul grinned and rushed his half of the pack, he slid under the Beowolf and bisected it as another lunged at him, Azul sliced off its arm before shooting it in the head and rushing at a tree.

As Azul kicked off the tree, he turned and saw Victorian stab one of the Beowolves and kick another to the side before Azul landed on its shoulders.

Azul stabbed the Grimm in the back before grabbing it by the arm and swinging around its arm to slam it into the ground.

"Behind you!"

Victorian yelled as Azul turned and was sent sliding back when a Beowolf swiped him, his aura sparkled for a second.

He grunted a bit and then smirked as he rushed the Beowolf, he sliced it through the chest and let it fall to the ground.

Azul dusted off his jacket as another Beowolf tried to slash him before Azul turned and shot him with the barrels of _Violet Shadow's_ sword mode.

He turned to see Victorian shoot another Beowolf, leaving the two Ursa.

Azul turned to Victorian and motioned at the other Ursa, he would handle his, and his new friend and partner would kill the other.

Azul rushed the Ursa, his Aura making him a flash of Violet Petals as Azul rushed faster before lunging at the Ursa.

The bear like Grimm only had time to whine before Azul slashed it in half, he turned to see Victorian having frozen the Grimm before he slashed its head off.

"Hmm… Showoff…"

Azul muttered, he turned and sniffed the air, if the Relic had a smell, he would find it and then he would be able to claim it.

"I saw a clearing up at the top of the clearing…. The Relic would probably be there…"

Azul heard as he sheathed his weapon on his hip and he turned to the Atlesian Heir.

"Yes…. Well, our teams are going to be 4 members… That means we have 2 more teammates to find…. At least from what I've remembered from what I've heard…."

Azul muttered as the duo began to walk through the forest, Azul kept one of his ears trained on the forest in amusement, he didn't fear the Grimm at all.

"I'm guessing Ms. Schnee was who you were looking for… Or am I wrong on who you are looking for?"

Azul asked in a mock Atlesian Accent, Victorian chuckled from behind his glasses while they walked, Azul cracked his knuckles.

"Perhaps, what about you, Mr. Azul? You seem to be quite interested in that hooded girl you arrived with…. I wouldn't suppose you have a crush on her, would you?"

Azul heard from Victorian as he blushed under his scarf, happy his attire hid his blush as he turned his head to look at his partner.

"Um… I… Perhaps, but that isn't important at the moment, we have the… Relic to handle…"

Azul said awkwardly, he liked Ruby, but romance? That was something he didn't want to think about at the moment.

Azul sniffed the air, he smelt the Faunus from before, Gris he believed he remembered the name right.

"So, since you haven't fought Grimm before… Do you happen to know any Grimm in general? We are in the middle of a forest with Grimm infesting it…. At the moment, we have to be ready to kill every single Grimm like Professor Ozpin told us…. So, you need to tell me what Grimm you know and which are going to surprise you…"

Azul stated, he turned to look at the man, he would have liked to team up with Ruby, but there were way worse people he could have teamed up with…. There were much worse people from what he had heard.

"Most of the Grimm I know about are the minor ones, Beowolf, Creep, Nevermore…"

Victorian started to list as Azul turned to face him as the sound of a gunshot from a sniper.

Azul's ear wiggled, he crossed his arms as the duo stopped walking.

"Nevermores aren't minor, their common… But depending on the size… Least from what I remember in Signal… They aren't something to sneeze at…"

Azul stated before loud screech cut them off, Azul clutched his ears as he tried not to fall over from the pain.

"My blasted ears…. Wait, I smell rose petals…."

Azul said as he climbed to his feet, he sniffed the air and smelt… Rose petals in the air…

"Ruby? Is she….?"

Azul heard from Victorian as Azul started to rush into the clearing, not using his Semblance, but still keeping ahead of Victorian.

"I wouldn't put it past her, crazy is something Ruby is perfect at most of the time… Wait, do you feel something…?"

Azul heard before 2 figures ran at him, Azul saw them as Gris and Jason…. Or was it something else?

"Um….?"

Victorian asked as a pack of Beowolves and Ursa chased the two, they ran right past Victorian and Azul, probably not detecting their emotions while they chased Gris and Jason.

"So… What was that?"

Victorian asked as Azul frowned and simply shrugged as he heard a growl from behind him.

A Beowolf lunged at them as Victorian dived out of the way, Azul stabbed through the Grimm which fell to the ground.

"We might want to get moving, the longer we stay here, the longer the Grimm might track us…?"

Victorian suggested, Azul turned to look at him and grunted in amusement.

Victorian might have been able to fight Grimm, but if he was truly well versed in combat or so, he would have intercepted the Grimm on his own.

Not that Azul thought himself of a combat expert…. At least, not yet.

"Let them come… I've been itching for a battle… I love fighting with _Violet Shadow_ …."

Azul stated as he looked at Victorian in amusement once again.

"Yeah… Go fighting Grimm…"

Victorian said as Azul rolled his eyes as he turned and started walking, sheathing his weapon on his hip…

Little did either notice the floating Grimm mask and the pack of Grimm behind him as it growled at the duo as its rock like armor gripped a tree near it.

 **(5 minutes later.)**

Azul sniffed the air, he could hear _Crescent Rose_ firing _,_ he could smell gunfire in the air.

Ruby and maybe her partners and the other students were fighting Grimm, Azul placed a hand on the tree as Victorian walked up to him.

"What is it? Did you hear something?"

Victorian asked as Azul was about to answer before a Ursa slammed into a tree, an Odachi stabbed through it.

Gris pulled his weapon out of the Grimm as he looked at Azul. The two Faunus regarded each other.

"Sup?"

Azul asked as Gris straightened, he towered over Azul, His black overcoat and jacket vest were off put by the somewhat purple gloves and pants he wore along with the silver gloves.

"Nothing…"

Gris said, Azul looked over his shoulder as Jason pulled a spear like weapon out of a Beowolf.

"You guys look like you've been busy…."

Azul said as Gris nodded and reached out his hand to the smaller Faunus.

"Yeah… My name is Quinn though… Gris is a nickname…"

Quinn said as Azul clasped his hand and shook it and nodded.

"Ah… Azul, Azul Violet… This is Victorian…"

Azul started to say as Quinn turned to the Atlesian and nodded.

"Midnight…. I know him…. I saw the relics on the way down…. Your friend… Ruby, she was there… That's her, right?"

Azul heard from the Faunus and he nodded, Azul sighed and started walking towards the hill.

"Show me…. She probably went to get the relic…. Whatever Professor Ozpin said to get here…."

Azul said, he didn't want to give away that he knew what Ozpin told them… Quinn probably knew he was a Faunus, but that didn't mean he should let anyone else know.

"Yeah…. Let's get going…. Jason, we have to move, that Grimm we saw is going to find us sooner or later."

Quinn ordered as Azul turned to Quinn and frowned.

"What Grimm? A Beowolf, Ursa?"

Azul asked as Quinn shook his head and he looked the smaller Faunus in the eye, his overcoat hung onto him like armor.

"No… Something I haven't seen before…. It was leading a pack of Grimm…. It's going to come this way sooner or later… And I don't want to fight something I don't have any idea on it…"

Quinn said before he moved past Azul, Azul watched him go and frowned under his scarf.

A Grimm was still dangerous… A few Beowolves Azul could cut down easily, but if this thing was not entirely common and was an unknown Grimm…

"Yeah… Let's go…"

Azul said as he followed the duo, Victorian turned and looked around at the forest before following his partner.

Azul's ear wiggled as he stopped moving, Azul turned as did Quinn as the two Faunus slowly drew their weapons.

"Don't tell me…"

Quinn said as his weapon was drawn, Azul twirled _Violet Shadow_ in his hand as he rested the weapon on his shoulder.

"What did that Grimm look like again, Quinn?"

Azul asked as a cluster of trees was knocked aside, a mask that was colored in the shades fo White and Red like all Grimm.

Its body was made of Stone and Wood, it growled and Ursa and Beowolves surrounded it.

"That…"

Quinn said as the Grimm towered over them both.

"Oh… That's not good…"

Azul said and took a step back.

"Run!"

Victorian yelled as the Grimm swung a massive arm at them.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Azul has met all of his team… As for Gris? I am going to call him Quinn since another Oc I made for RWBY is called that… As for next chapter? It will be Sunday and will show Azul and his friends facing the Grimm and the getting the Relic. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Team AMET

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Emerald Forest, Players and Pieces)**

Ruby blinked before something slammed into her and sent both rolling on the ground.

Azul groaned as his Aura shimmered, he could tell who he hit by the red cloak alone.

"Hi Ruby… Ow…."

Azul said as both noticed how close they were and blushed before Azul rolled off her.

"So…. You run into a Grimm too…?"

Ruby asked as Azul was about to answer when Quinn rolled out of the way as he fired his weapon, which had been transformed into a sniper.

"Azul, get back here, we can't kill this thing without your help!"

Quinn barked as Azul sighed and cracked his neck, aura or not, he was still needed at the moment.

"I'll um…. Meet you back at Beacon…."

Azul said before a screech forced Azul to look up to see a massive Nevermore… And he turned and saw what looked like a Deathstalker.

"Yeah…"

Ruby said as Azul rushed back to his fight, Ruby grinned and cocked _Crescent Rose_ in its sniper form.

 **(With Azul.)**

Azul didn't know every Grimm, but if he was right, the Grimm leading the pack of Ursa and Beowolves was a Geist…. Azul didn't know much about them other then they were floating evil masks….

They were also very strong as he had found out when he tried to rush it.

Azul kicked off a Beowolf before swinging his sword down with a shot enhancing the swing and cleaved the tree arm of the Geist off.

He landed only to see the Geist turn and repair it with a new arm.

He blocked the swing of a Beowolf and cut it in 2 as he backed up, Quinn fired shot after shot into its body to little effect.

"Brute force isn't doing it, we need a plan!"

The Faunus called as Azul rolled out of the way of a swing of its arm.

"Oh, gee thanks, I wouldn't have known that after it threw me about a mile away, Quinn!"

Azul hissed, he didn't mean to sound rude, but he wasn't happy about being thrown and he was getting tired.

"How about its mask? That seems like the other Grimm part of its body!"

Azul yelled as Victorian froze the Geist at the legs as Jason stabbed the last Ursa.

"I don't think so, we would need a lot of force to hit it… That and we're at a disadvantage in the middle of the forest…. Grimm are just going to keep coming…"

Quinn said as Azul sighed, as much as he disliked Quinn yelling at him, he had a point.

"Wait… I got an idea… Run towards the cliff…."

Azul said as the others nodded and started to run as Azul got ahead of them easily with his Semblance, the Geist chased after them, uprooting trees and roaring as it did.

 **(3 minutes later.)**

Azul dashed out of the trees as he turned to the rest of the group.

"Does everyone remember the plan?"

Azul asked as he slid to a stop, Quinn, Jason and Victorian rushed to get the plan ready.

It was simple, they would lure it to the cliff edge, Victorian would freeze its legs, Jason would keep it from running off and Quinn would toss him at the Grimm.

Azul turned to see Jaune and a few others dealing with the massive Deathstalker and Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake dealing with the Nevermore that they had run into before.

Azul turned as the Geist had its legs frozen, Azul chuckled at how stupid this plan was… But he didn't see a better way to defeat the Grimm.

He saw Jason somehow knock the Geist's arms off as Quinn rushed up to him, Azul had guessed that due to the weapon being a massive sword, the recoil of the weapon would be sufficient enough to throw him as a missile into the Geist.

"Your either crazy… Or a genius."

Azul heard as he leapt onto the sword, Azul shrugged.

"We're find out in a minute…. Throw me!"

Azul said as Quinn swung the weapon around his body before firing as Azul was thrown through the air, he fired _Violet Shadow_ as he rushed through the air as he slammed into the Grimm.

The result was Azul stabbing the Grimm through the mask through an eye hole, he was glad the impact didn't damage his weapon.

The Grimm toppled into the chasm, its body shattering as he did so.

Azul looked up and saw Ruby decapitate the Nevermore as he also heard cheering.

"GO, RUBES!"

Azul yelled before passing out from exhaustion from the battle with the Geist as well as the running he did.

 **(Beacon, 20 minutes later.)**

Azul woke up 2 minutes later, it had been 5 minutes since Quinn gathered their chess piece, another 5 or so to get back to Beacon… And 10 minutes to decide the multiple teams for Beacon.

Jaune was in charge of a team called JNPR, which consisted of him, a teen with back hair, violet eyes and Mistral like Clothing named Lie Ren. A girl with orange Hair, blue eyes like him named Nora Valkyrie and a girl Azul saw had blazing red hair, armor like clothing and green eyes called Pyrrha Nikos.

Ruby and the others had gotten a team called RWBY…. The irony was not lost on Azul who rolled his eyes at this.

"And finally, Azul Violet, Victorian Midnight, Quinn Ebony and Jason Tenne… For retrieving the Black King Pieces, you shall be known as team AMET or Amethyst, led by Azul Violet…. Congratulations…."

Ozpin said as Azul blinked before he was cut off by another voice.

"OH MY GOD, WAY TO GO AZUL!"

Ruby yelled as she dashed over and hugged the Faunus so tight Azul wheezed out a breath of thanks as he slowly returned the hug.

That was before both toppled off the stage due to Azul losing his balance.

Quinn, Jason and Victorian were silent for a minute before they burst out laughing as Azul sighed.

None knew the new enemy they would face or the evil that was coming.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was short and so was the fight, the fights will be longer down the road… As for the story? This is where it diverges from Canon… Next chapter will be tomorrow, it will take place after the badge and the burden, Jaunedice and will show team AMET fighting their one of their new enemies. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Battle with Burgundy

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, 4 hours after Jaunedice Pt 2.)**

The last few days had been… Unique for Azul and team AMET to say the least.

They had their first class, which Azul found amusing because of Ruby's antics, Weiss had fought a Boarbatusk, which led to Weiss killing the Grimm and then yelling at Ruby… Which angered Azul until he realized Ruby and Weiss had resolved this difference.

Then had come the meeting at lunch and then had come this…

"So…. Are we ever going to get the ammo and weapons we came into town to get or not…?"

Azul asked as he looked at Quinn and Victorian who were trying to figure out the map they had bought.

"Just give me a second… Stupid map…"

Azul heard from Quinn as he sighed, he pulled out his scroll and started to type in commands, he had his hood down and scarf pulled down as he looked at the map.

Azul got a message from Ruby, he opened it.

"Azul, good news! Me and Weiss have been working on our friendship and I think we are going to be super best friends! Also, Blake told me you were going into town… Can you please pick up some cookies, Gravity Dust and ammo… Love Rubes!"

Azul read as he blushed slightly at the last part, but smiled, he had the Lien to buy the supplies, that and Victorian had the Lien to help.

Azul was about to mention a store they could visit when his ear wiggled, he heard ticking.

Then the explosion happened as the store front blew open and 2 dozen of the thugs Azul had seen at from _Dust till Dawn_ walked out, a man with a sword, a Black Coat, White Gloves, a Black Scarf, White Shoes, black slacks and a red tie and undershirt walked out.

"Thanks for the Dust, but we must bid you aidu, gentlemen… So, says Burgundy 'Gundy' Torchwick…"

Azul heard as he turned to his team which had already drawn their weapons.

"Hey! Hasn't anyone taught you some class?"

Jason lamely said as the rest of his teammates looked at him as Azul pulled up his scarf and the hood of his cloak.

"Really need a better one-liner then that, dude… Hey old man, you wouldn't happen to be related to the cane brain who me and my best friend kicked the butt of, would you?"

Azul asked as he leapt onto a car and pointed _Violet Shadow_ at the group, Quinn drew _Brise Sable_ , his Odachi, Jason _Tenne Canary_ and Vermillion _Erfrierungen_ , his Saber. 

"Ah, you must be the warrior to have bested by brother in combat… And yes, I am… Men, dispose of this rubbish."

Burgundy ordered as the thugs drew rifles, pistols and swords and charged as Vermillion rested on his sword.

"Seriously?"

Azul asked before dashing past the thugs, he cut 2 down with one stab as Vermillion froze 2 of the thug's feet before kicking one and knocking him into a car.

Azul clashed swords with Burgundy as Quinn sent 4 of the thugs flying with one slash of Burgundy weapon before tossing a fifth into another 4, downing the nine when Quinn froze them.

"I guess being a criminal run in the family, huh, Ver?"

Jason asked as Azul swung at Burgundy who parried the blow before stabbing at Azul who blocked it with one hand before firing a round as he turned, causing the man to duck before Azul kicked him backwards which the criminal blocked with his sword as he grinned.

Azul heard shifting and Burgundy turned the sword into a tommy gun which he unloaded on Azul who flipped onto a car before dashing around him.

Quinn grunted and slammed his weapon into the ground with Ice Dust loaded into it, freezing most of the thugs as Vermillion slashed 2 more and Jason slammed the metal staff into the 2 remaining thugs as Azul dashed at Burgundy and managed to kick him back.

Vermillion stabbed at Burgundy who transformed his weapon back into a sword and parried the blade before tossing the teen back with a hit from the flat of the sword.

Quinn transformed his weapon into its sniper form and fired a round which Burgundy parried easily before noticing Azul was missing.

He turned to see Azul swing and knock his weapon out of his hand, embedding the sword into the ground.

Burgundy was impressed, but Azul knew the man wasn't defeated, just disarmed.

"So… Ready to take us seriously NOW?"

Jason asked, pointing the spear end of his weapon at Burgundy who chuckled and clapped.

"I applaud you for your mighty attacks, boys… But I must be going…. Mint, if you please?"

Burgundy asked as a girl dropped down, she had red and blue eyes, a green skirt, white pants, green boots with white laces, green and white gloves… And a green coat.

She smiled and flipped over to Burgundy as the two teleported away.

"I'm sorry… What?"

Azul asked as Quinn tried to lunge at them only to miss as the boys looked at the street they had fought and battled on.

Azul could hear police arriving.

 **(Beacon, 4 hours later.)**

Ruby heard a knock on the door and moved to get it as Yang, Weiss and Blake blinked.

Azul stood there in his pajamas, having changed for night when they had gotten back to the dorm.

Quinn, Victorian and Jason stood behind the Faunus, all had Dust and Ammo in their hands.

Azul handed the items for Ruby to her as she smiled and hugged him.

"So… You boys get into any trouble along the way?"

Yang asked as the quartet looked at each other as Blake turned on the Tv which showed the fight from earlier.

"Hey, we stopped that robbery, we had every right to be coming back just now!"

Azul said while he hugged Ruby back as Quinn looked at the news broadcast.

It seemed they had 2 new enemies…. 1 very annoying one, however….

Azul looked at the news and frowned.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Burgundy and Mint are supposed to be the Roman and Neo for Team AMET…. As for the story? This arc will be weaving in and out of the episodes of season 1… Next chapter will take place on tomorrow or Friday and will take place after Forever falls and will show Azul helping Ruby with homework. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Homework

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon 4 hours after Forever Fall Pt 2.)**

Azul looked at Ruby as both teens sat in their pajamas, their scrolls on either side of them.

Yang grinned as both teens continued to work on homework… Or to be more precise Ruby's homework.

"Why is this so hard!?"

Ruby whined as Azul rubbed his eyes and then rolled them in amusement.

"You lovebirds are so funnnnn to watch!"

Yang purred before Azul tossed a pillow at her, knocking her onto the ground from her bed, Yang hated how Azul could throw something so hard and so fast because of his Faunus traits and semblance.

"Ow…"

Yang whined as Azul poked Ruby in the arm in amusement.

"I've been telling you the way to do these problems for 2 hours, Rubes… I can't give you the answers, you wouldn't learn anything if I did that… Also Ms. Snow Queen over there wouldn't stop whining at me if I did…"

Azul did as Weiss mumbled something from her bed, Ruby sighed and slammed her face into the book.

"Ruby, that isn't going to help either."

Azul said as Yang raised herself from the ground and smirked.

"Maybe if you kissed her it would help, puppy dog…"

Yang stated again as Azul raised a pillow but blushed all the same despite his annoyance.

Ruby thankfully didn't notice this.

"You want another pillow, queen punchy? I gave you a haircut when we were kids, don't make me get the razor again!"

Azul hissed, Yang brought up her hands as Ruby sat up, looked at Azul's book and smirked as she wrote down the answers.

"Rubes!"

Azul yelled as Ruby smiled and Azul sighed, Azul had also made a bet that she would get part of the cookie dough ice cream Azul had picked up with his team yesterday after the events of their fight with Burgundy.

"I'll cut you a deal then… We fight for the ice cream, if you win… I'll let you cheat off my work like I'd usually do even if Schnee over there yells at me… If you lose, then you have to do more of your work on your own and you have to help me upgrade _Violet Shadow_ …"

Azul said, this caused Weiss to shoot up before Yang covered her mouth.

"You lovebirds have fun! Weiss let them fight, they always fight over stuff they like to do!"

Yang yelled as Ruby pulled Azul out of the room, anything to stop Yang's bad jokes would be something she would agree with.

"Throw in strawberries as well and deal!"

Ruby yelled as Azul sighed and nodded as both teens went to get their weapons and find a training room that wasn't locked down for the night.

 **(Training Room 3.)**

If there was one thing Azul and Ruby could agree on, they liked fighting better when they weren't in pajamas.

Their bare feet didn't get the grips their boots gave them and it hurt their feet when they slid back… Which was something Azul and Ruby were glad their aura protected them from for the most part.

Ruby fired a shot and rushed at Azul before leaping into the air and stabbing at Azul.

He slashed her back as a metallic clang rang out through the room, Azul stabbed at Ruby as she dodged to the side, the blade going between her hand and shoulder as she spun _Crescent Rose_ and hit Azul with the hook on the other end of the Scythe.

Azul rolled back as his aura flashed before Azul stopped himself before rushing Ruby as she fired at him, Azul slid under a round before kicking Ruby back as she dug her weapon into the ground.

Azul was glad the ground could repair itself or both would be in trouble when Professor Goodwitch checked the room.

"Rubes, you know you can't just shoot me and win, right? I've learned how to dodge shots from _Crescent Rose_."

Azul asked as Ruby rushed him again, Azul blinked as he rolled out of the way before slashing at Ruby who simply blocked the weapon by the massive blade as Azul backed off before Ruby twirled her weapon which Azul blocked as he slashed at her hand, Ruby moved her hand as Azul sighed and simply poked her in the arms.

"Don't make me pet your ears."

Ruby said with a smirk as Azul rolled away and blushed, glad the small darkness of the room was able to hide his blush.

"You used to be ticklish, don't whine about my ears, you know Wolf Faunus like their ears pet like most real dogs do, Rubes…"

Azul pointed out as Ruby rolled her eyes, she had to be fair, Azul's ears were sensitive in general, she remembered when Yang had made a massive Dust explosion when they were younger and Azul had fallen over with his ears ringing from the sheer pain of noise.

Azul had learned to control his hearing better, but certain sounds were still painful to him.

"Ok, lets finish this."

Azul said as he rushed at Rwby, she swung at him, then fired and swung at him as Azul jumped the blows and slammed his weapon into _Crescent Rose_ which caused Ruby to roll back as she rolled backwards as her Aura fizzed out from the roll.

It wasn't broken, but it still meant she couldn't fight much more, Azul sighed, this was fun, but they'd be either caught or would get tired if they stay any longer.

"Ok, time out… I have a solution to this, we are going to get caught by Professor Goodwitch…."

Azul said as he folded down _Violet Shadow's_ blade and put the weapon on his hip as Ruby closed _Crescent Rose_.

"We share the ice cream… But at least twice a month, you have to do the work with cheating off my paper so Weiss doesn't yell at me for letting you cheat…"

Azul said as Ruby nodded.

"And the strawberries."

Ruby said as Azul nodded, both were about to walk out before Yang snapped a photo of them.

Both of them slowly turned to the door as the girl ran off as Azul growled as both teens chased after them.

"You lovebirds are too cute not to take photos of!"

Yang yelled as Azul and Ruby chased after her as the girl laughed, Azul snatched the scroll from her as Ruby tackled her sister, sending the trio crashing to the floor.

"I hate you so much, Yang…"

Azul groaned from under both sisters as he tried to crawl out and couldn't, sighing as both he and Ruby blushed as Yang snapped another photo of the trio.

Azul swore he would smash the scroll sooner or later, that much was certain now.

Azul sighed and wondered how long they'd be in a pile before Yang got off them and both teens were able to get free from the fiery brawler.

This was weirder then Jaune having killed a Ursa Major today… And that was weirder than usual.

Then again, Pyrrha killed that if he was being fair…

Yang finally sprang up before rushing away as Azul and Ruby climbed to their feet before chasing Yang, only stopping to put their weapons away for the night.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! So yeah, Yang is teasing Ruby and Azul… Not that Azul is letting her get away with it. I also want to point out mainly the major chapters will be 2000 words and the smaller, but somewhat still important chapters will be shorter… Next chapter will show Azul and Team AMET fighting Burgundy and his men yet again and will be on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Rematch

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, during Black and White.)**

The last few days were… Very unique from what Azul remembered.

He had heard Blake had run off following an argument with Weiss over the White Fang.

While Azul had no love for the White Fang due to their terrorist attacks and how they made the Faunus look, he knew some parts of the SDC was… Sketchy to say the best.

While Quinn had vanished, probably to help find Blake after which the Bear Faunus said he would return…. There was an attack.

Not just 1… But 2, and Azul knew who was leading the other attack.

Azul rushed from rooftop to rooftop, only slowing down to look behind him at Vermillion and Jason… Which both had their flaws… Which Azul hoped he could help with… They had to stop Burgundy, Roman was a threat, but Azul knew Ruby and the others would deal with him.

"Burgundy!"

Azul yelled as he perched on a rooftop, the criminal who was busy taking out a security officer looked up as his 3 dozen White Fang and regular thugs looked up at the Huntsmen in training.

"Ah, Mr. Violet… I see you and your merry band has located me and my associates… My brother I blame for this loss of stealth… But I assume you aren't here to mince words, no?"

The Torchwick brother stated, Azul hated how… Upper-class and smug he acted and how he was carrying himself.

Azul leapt off the roof as Jason and Vermillion arrived, he watched as the shocked criminals tried to bring their weapons to bear,

Azul landed on one of the White Fang thugs, knocking him out from the impact as he drew _Violet Shadow_ in one motion.

"That would be a no… And secondly…"

Azul said as he pulled up his hood to show off his Faunus Ears as the White Fang soldiers looked at him in shock.

"I just want to let you know I hate all of you White Fang… You do nothing but make us Faunus look like monsters… I don't want to have respect through fear… And as such… I won't be taking it easy on any of you!"

Azul said as Vermillion and Jason took their chance to jump down as Azul rushed at Burgundy, jumping off 3 of the White Fang thugs and knocking them down as he clashed blades with Burgundy.

"He's really something, isn't he?"

Jason muttered as he knocked 2 of the thugs aside as he turned and saw Azul turn to avoid a swing from Burgundy before firing as he spun, sending Burgundy flying from the force of the recoiled powered blow.

"Yes… But very reckless, this is hardly leader behavior…"

Vermillion muttered as he sliced the rifle of 2 White Fang thugs before shooting and taking out a 3rd thug before freezing a half dozen more.

Azul ducked a shot from Burgundy as he slashed at Burgundy again, first a forward stab, then a slash from the left and then a slash from the right.

Burgundy blocked these before lunging at Azul, he moved _Violet Shadow_ to parry the blow before once again locking swords with Burgundy.

"Do you or your brother ever do anything… Interesting? Besides being robbers… Because this is…. Boring."

Azul muttered as Burgundy kicked his feet out from under him before trying to stab the Faunus as Azul rolled out of the way.

Azul saw Burgundy raise his sword before a shot rang out, Azul looked in the direction of the bullet.

Quinn held _Brise Saber_ as he swung the sniper and knocked the last of the Regular thugs out before transforming the weapon and cracking his neck.

"Took you long enough."

Azul said, he smirked under his scarf as Jason spun _Tenne Canary_ , shooting another 2 White Fang thugs as Vermillion cut another 2 down.

"Sorry, dealing with Roman took a little longer, and dealing with the White Fang stuff is becoming normal … This guy still won't quit?"

Quinn asked as Burgundy growled, most of his thugs were slain or knocked out and by the sounds of the sirens, Vale Police would be here any minute.

"Brats… Ill deal with you next time, be glad I was just a distraction for Roman, because if I wasn't, you'd be history!"

Burgundy hissed in annoyance as AMET surrounded the criminal, Azul smirked at having made Burgundy lose his cool.

"Well... You're a pretty lame distraction if you got defeated that easy…."

Azul muttered as Burgundy took a Dust Crystal out before throwing the entire pack at the Huntsmen in training.

Azul rushed out of the way before a stray explosion clipped him and slammed him into a car, his Aura shimmer but absorbed the blow. Azul climbed to his feet.

Burgundy vanished in a Bullhead as AMET climbed to their feet and looked at the battle field.

"Ok… Time to get back to Beacon… Even if we have no idea why…."

Azul started to say before noticing something, he picked it up and saw it was a scroll… A Scroll that looked like it belonged to Burgundy.

"Hmm…."

Azul hummed as he turned and rushed away with the rest of his team just as the VPD arrived.

 **(On Burgundy's Bullhead.)**

"I know I failed, the mutt and his friends stopped me before we could fully raid the warehouse… And I know what to do next…"

Burgundy said over the communication system of his Bullhead as it flew over Vale.

"Just don't disappoint me, Burgundy… You know what is at stake if you fail phase 2…. Cinder out…"

The voice on the other end purred as Burgundy put his sword away in annoyance.

"Damned fire witch…"

He cursed as the Bullhead flew off into the Night Sky.

 **(Beacon Academy, 1 hour later.)**

Ruby turned and saw Azul walking with the rest of his team as he dusted off his cloak which smoked from the earlier explosion. 

She rushed over as Azul finished speaking to his team.

"Quinn, we are having a talk about the White Fang later… Jason… Verm, we are going to need to have a talk about training… Man, I hate sounding responsible…"

Azul said before Ruby skidded to stop in front of the team as Azul dusted off his cloak.

"Azul, your never guess what happened!"

Ruby yelled as Yang smirked and walked closer.

"Rubes, you two seem closer than ever if your running off to meet your boyfriend right when he gets back!"

Yang yelled as Azul growled at her in annoyance before turning back to Ruby as he brushed off his cloak.

"So… What happened to you guys? You guys play a game or something like that? I think Yang called it something."

Ruby said as Azul turned to Yang.

"Goldilocks, don't you dare make Ruby like you!"

Azul hissed before turning back to Ruby and pulling down his hood, Scarf and removing his sunglasses.

"But yeah, you could say that…. We kind of ran into some bad guys…. And so, we had to fight them… It was fun…"

Azul said as the two teams walked inside, it had been a hectic few weeks and an even hectic time in Vale.

Little did they know how things would change in the few months coming.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! This ends volume 1 and arc 1 of the story…. As for why it's a short chapter? Next chapter which will show the RWBY food fight is next which will make things more fun… I also want to point out I will not be rapid fire writing chapters because I would lose interest in this story if I did… Next chapter is on Sunday and starts the beginning of Arc 2. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Food Fight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Best Day Ever.)**

Azul felt a pie slam into his face as he blinked and licked the cream off his face.

This was before the chaos began, Azul saw dozens of students and other teams run out of the Cafeteria.

Quinn and Vermillion were going to say something and try and stop Azul before more food slammed into them, knocking them to the ground.

"Bow to the queen of the castle!"

Nora yelled before a carton of milk hit her in the face as Azul flipped onto the table.

"No, bow to the wolf king! Master of the cafeteria, baron of breakfast, lord of lunch and duke of di-…."

Azul started to yell before Ruby kicked Azul into a table, spraying him with food as the room erupted into chaos as his team began to fight Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora.

Azul wiped milk off his head and looked at Ruby who was attacking Pyrrha by sledding at her with a tray as Azul growled.

"Ruby, this means war!"

Azul said before rushing at Ruby, she kicked at Azul, knocking cheese at Azul before the boy tackled Ruby into a table of food which covered both team leaders in food as Ruby planted her food on Azul's chest before tossing him into another table full of drinks.

Azul groaned in annoyance as he looked at Quinn who swung a massive loaf of bread like his staff at Pyrrha who kicked him back before he blocked a hit from Nora before slamming her into the table, cracking it before Pyrrha nailed Jason with another loaf of bread, knocking him into a table while the food was thrown up into the air, Nora slammed into a watermelon table, knocking them all onto Jason.

That took out Jason, but Ren was knocked out by Quinn who slammed Ren into the table with a massive loaf of bread which was stabbed through a watermelon to make a hammer similar to one Nora made when she leapt, flipped and grabbed a pipe off the ceiling before stabbing it into a watermelon.

Weiss was taken out using ketchup and mustard to trip up team JNPR then grabbing and thrusting a swordfish at Nora only for the girl to slam Weiss into a pillar shattering it as Ruby caught her and dramatically screamed out 'NOOOOO!'

Azul leapt and flipped off Jason's table before grabbing Jaune, whom had been stunned by turkeys whom Azul had seen Yang grab. Azul slammed Jaune into the table, taking him out of the battle which also pelted Azul and caused him to slam into the ground, blinded.

Azul rubbed at his face as Quinn watched Yang try and take on Nora before she slammed her in the face with her improvised hammer, destroying it but sending Yang flying into the sky.

Quinn ran at Nora and knocked her into the soda machines, Blake dropped kicked Quinn before Ruby slammed her tray into Quinn, knocking the Faunus out the window.

Nora chucked soda at Blake who grabbed sausage links and hit Nora with her improvised whip before Pyrrha pelted Blake with soda, taking her down.

Azul watched as Ruby charged the entire team of team JNPR before spinning as she used her Semblance to transform into a spiral of Rose Petals which knocked Azul into the window.

When he got up, JNPR was covered with soda and the wall behind them was cracked as Ruby dusted off her hands.

Azul tackled Ruby and slammed them both into the big table of food, covering them in ketchup, mustard, soda and dozens of other foods.

Yang slammed into another group of tables as Azul and Ruby slowly climbed out of the massive pile of food, their cloaks, faces and clothing covered in condiments and food.

Azul felt Ruby toss some ketchup at him as he playfully licked frosting which Ruby flung at him, both began to laugh.

This turned into a massive bellow of laughter as both began to laugh at what they were doing.

"Were you trying to lick frosting off my face!? Azul, you're a doofus!"

Ruby laughed as Azul turned to his friend and chuckled before speaking.

"You were trying to grab a tray of cookies I slammed into, you're a dork! Don't blame me for acting like a dog, you had to put up with the same thing from Zwei!"

Azul shouted back as both teens climbed to their feet, both looked at the destroyed cafeteria.

They would need to shower for weeks from how much food they were covered in… But it was fun as hell for them to do so…

Both turned to each other and blushed, this reminded them entirely of what they were like as kids… Only Azul remembered dumping flour on Ruby before she spilled cake batter on him when they were helping Summer bake.

"Children… Please don't play with your food…"

Glynda said as she walked through the cafeteria, fixing everything with her Semblance as MET and WBY walked over towards their leaders.

Both smiled at each other as condiments dripped off their heads, covering their faces and causing them to burst out laughing once more.

 **(4 hours later, team AMET dorm.)**

Azul pulled on a fresh shirt, Glynda had assigned all their classes to their scrolls because of their… Food Fight… It also took a few showers to make sure they were clean of food... Azul had changed into his Pjs since he didn't see much worth in keeping.

They thankfully didn't have any homework this week, mainly because of the last week worth of testing and papers for them to have done.

"Ok… So… That was…."

Azul started to say as Quinn, Vermillion and Jason spoke up.

"Silly?"

Vermillion asked as Azul shook his head.

"No… Secondly, next class, I want to test something, Verm… You don't seem to be so experienced fighting Grimm then the rest of us…"

Azul said and Vermillion chuckled nervously, Azul frowned at him.

"Hectic?"

Quinn put in and Azul shook his head again, he also hadn't questioned Quinn on his knowledge of the White Fang yet… Something he made sure to remember for later.

"Crazy?"

Jason put in and Azul blew a raspberry at Quinn before turning around.

"AWESOMELY FUN! I LOVE THIS SCHOOL!"

Azul yelled as the rest of his team looked at him with amusement as Azul sat on his bed before there was a knock at the door.

Quinn opened it to reveal Ruby in her Pajamas as Azul flipped off his bed as he walked to the door.

"Rubes! I see you aren't covered in ketchup…. Like you were when I sneak attacked you…"

Azul said with a smirk as Ruby blew a raspberry at him as Azul turned to the others on his team.

"Why don't you guys go and shop? Tomorrow will be the end of the weekend and we have a few days off soon… So, there's that…"

Azul said as Quinn rolled he rolled his eyes and closed the door behind the Wolf Faunus as Azul wiggled his ears, making Ruby giggle as Azul smiled.

"So, what's the unstoppable leader of team RWBY doing outside of our dorm?"

Azul asked as Ruby looked at her feet and then back to Azul before smiling.

"We never finished the training from before… And I was going to meet Penny in a few days… You said you wanted to meet her."

Ruby said as Azul nodded and walked back and forth, pacing the floor.

"Right, your super friend I haven't met… Ms. Rose, do I have to point out its rude not to introduce your childhood friend to your new friend? Its proper best friend protocol…"

Azul said as he walked up to her as she flicked her on the nose, Azul chuckled and walked back to lean against the wall.

"Sure… But I need to tell you something… You know Roman?"

Azul asked as Ruby nodded and she leaned on the opposite wall.

"Yeah… Penny and I tried to fight Roman at the dock…. Penny took him on and the White Fang… And won…"

Azul heard from Ruby and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Ruby.

"Really? Hmm, guess I know why the cops went to the docks… Anyway, he has a brother…. And I think he… Has a super evil bad guy plan… As does Roman…."

Azul said as Ruby nodded, she smiled before she frowned, Azul turned to her before her eyes lit up like stars.

"Rubes?"

Azul asked as Ruby leapt up and down, Azul watched her bounce up and down like a spring as he stepped back.

"We could go find out clues on Roman! We could track them down like secret spies… And I know just who to call for help!"

Ruby said as Azul blinked in surprise as he smiled.

"So, like an adventure? Like the ones in the comics?"

Azul asked as Ruby nodded, Azul put a hand under his chin as both walked back and forth.

"Ok then…. Hmm… Ok, Rubes, we track down Roman and his brother…. But we can't do it at school… I don't think Professor Goodwitch would want us to use class time to track down an evil criminal mastermind…"

Azul stated as Ruby nodded before walking towards her locker.

"Ok, but we still have a fight to do… And I'm going to destroy you with _Crescent Rose_ …"

Ruby said as Azul shook his head and ran to keep up to the girl.

"No way, _Violet Shadow_ will cut you to ribbons, Rubes… Besides, I've been fighting a bit… And I was able to sneak attack you… So, I feel like I can kick your butt…"

Azul said before Ruby clocked him in the shoulder as Azul grinned and rubbed his arm before both friends ran to get your weapons.

 **(1 hour later.)**

Azul had lost, mainly because Ruby used her semblance to keep Azul at a distance and while Azul was a good shot, he wasn't able to outshoot Ruby… Yet.

Azul walked back with Ruby putting _Crescent Rose_ into her locker like Azul had done with _Violet Shadow_.

"I love how most of that fight was you shooting at me and not you trying to fight me head on, Rubes…"

Azul muttered as Ruby giggled before poking Azul on the nose, he blushed and looed at her before frowning.

"Your just mad you lost."

Ruby said as Azul groaned in annoyance, both walked to their dorms as Azul brushed off a few ashes from a bullet Ruby had fired at him.

He hated Fire Dust.

"I'm ready to call it a night, Rubes… That was fun though… Even if you cheated to kick my butt…"

Azul said as Ruby blew a raspberry at him, he rolled his eyes as both stopped at their dorms.

"So, in 1 day, we go hunt down Roman with your friend… And then we take them down…"

Azul said as Ruby nodded, Azul gave a mock salute as he opened his door.

"Night Rubes."

Azul said before vanishing into his room, Ruby smiled.

"Night Azul."

Ruby said as she walked into her room, the dance was coming up soon and Yang wouldn't stop complaining about it.

So why was Ruby feeling like she was missing something? Ruby shrugged and cracked her neck, they had a mission to handle soon and she couldn't wait to take down the bag guys.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the food fight was all over the place, I was trying to make it seem super chaotic…. As for Ruby and Azul? Their relationship will start in 4 more chapters by the dance…. Anyway, next chapter will be on Friday and will show Azul meeting Penny during 'A Minor Hiccup' until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. The festival

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, A minor Hiccup.)**

Penny was…. Interesting, Azul met the girl soon after he and Ruby entered town, he blinked as the trio walked.

"So… When did you guys meet?"

Azul asked as he looked through his Scroll, he was looking through all the crimes the Torchwick Brothers had commited in their time in Vale, looking for a pattern.

The single clue he was getting was on them was they were hitting Dust locations…

Azul filed that away for something to continue looking into later.

"I have been Ruby's friend since several months ago when we bumped into each other while her friend, Blake, was missing."

Penny said as Azul nodded, they turned onto another street as Azul, Ruby and Penny all passed a squad of Atlesian soldiers.

"I didn't expect so many soldiers from Atlas when they came here…. Then again, their probably security for a festival…."

Azul muttered, the Faunus didn't have any hatred for Atlas, they were a military empire and made some of the most enhanced inventions on Remnant…. So, they were interesting to Azul… But he didn't think mouth of them… Certainly not enough to hate them entirely.

"Yeah…"

Ruby said as Azul's scroll buzzed and Azul looked at Ruby while holding up the Scroll.

"Rubes, I got to take this… I'll catch up with you in a little bit?"

Azul asked as Ruby nodded and left with Penny as Azul ducked into a small alley.

He was greeted by Vermillion on the other end of the line.

"I can't believe you and Ruby made our teams split up to get information on these robberies…."

Vermillion said as Azul rolled his eyes before speaking as he leaned on a wall.

"Considering they tried to raid a cargo ship and Dust stores all over Vale? Their bad news, and Huntsmen and Huntresses take down bad news, Verm."

Azul stated as Vermillion rolled his eyes, Azul was glad Vermillion wasn't as cold as Weiss.

"We aren't Huntsmen ye-… Never mind, I've been doing some digging on things…. Like Atlas arriving like this…. They sent a platoon to look at that freighter… So Roman and Burgundy might have been driven to ground…"

Vermillion explained as Azul nodded before he looked at a squad of Atlas soldiers.

"Well, with Quinn meeting with that former White Fang member…. Quinn, remind me to talk to Quinn when we get back… He seems to know way more about the White Fang then he's telling me…."

Azul said as Vermillion nodded, and with Jason asking people around town if they had seen anything, both team AMET and RWBY were looking around town for the bad guys.

"Yeah… You heard about the dance coming up? I know who I'm asking to the dance… Uh…. Not that it's important to our affairs… Stupid library…"

Vermillion muttered as Azul blushed, he was glad Ruby wasn't around as he paced back and forth in the ally, barely stopping himself from crashing into a wall.

"Uh… I don't know about the dance… Um, I'll tell you later…. Anyway, I'm going to find Ruby and Penny, I think Atlas is throwing a festival here, they have nothing but soldiers and booths set up all over the place…"

Azul stated as Vermillion and his scrolls buzzed, someone was calling them both.

"Who the he-…."

Azul started to say before Quinn appeared on their scroll as he looked around before looking at his teammates.

"We have a problem."

Quinn said as Azul started to sniff the air, he heard noise, not cheering like he had heard a few minutes earlier… Shouting?

"What is it, Quinn? You got something new?"

Vermillion asked as Quinn turned up the volume on his scroll and Azul could also hear the sounds of an ambulance and could lightly see sirens behind him.

"The guy I was going to talk with was hurt… I managed to chase off the guys trying to kill him, but I couldn't get anything from Tukson… That, and I couldn't really get a good luck at the guys before the police showed up…"

Quinn stated as Azul blinked at this in shock, Quinn cleared his throat.

"So, they attacked a former White Fang member…. I'm starting to think Azul might be right."

Azul heard as he chuckled under his scarf before he sniffed the air.

"Can I get that in writing, Verm?"

Azul asked as Vermillion rolled his eyes before Quinn cleared his throat again.

"I'm going to head over to where Yang is…. Let you guys know if I get anything before then…"

Quinn said before signing off as Azul stepped out of the ally.

"Yeah, I just got a text from Weiss, Azul… Go find Ruby, ill text you and the others if we find anything like we all agreed."

Vermillion said before signing off as Azul chuckled and put his scroll in his pocket.

He heard more shouting… And then he smelt Rose Petals, Ruby was running?

"Rubes?"

Azul said before turning and rushing off in the distance, he heard dozens of noises and grasped his ears to keep all the noise from overwhelming his ears.

"Ruby?"

Azul asked as he kept running, he followed the smell of Rose Petals until he found Ruby carrying Penny with a squad of Atlesian Soldiers starting to chase them.

"What the hell…?"

Azul muttered before running after both of them before he found Ruby once again before she tripped.

That was before Azul saw Ruby trip before a truck came speeding down the road.

Azul rushed to get her before Penny stepped in front of the truck and stopped it…

With her BARE HANDS… Azul looked at her in shock as he looked at the duo, Azul couldn't believe what he had seen.

That was before the duo ran off as Azul followed, he heard them talking.

"Penny, what was that, if something is going on, I can help!"

Ruby yelled as Azul stopped around the corner of the alley they ducked into.

He heard whispering, something about Ruby wouldn't understand and then Ruby saying she and he would understand.

"You guys are my friend, right?! You promise!?"

Penny hissed as Ruby nodded over and over.

"Yes, I'd understand and when Azul gets back, I'm sure he would understand as well…"

Ruby whispered as Penny nodded and then looked at Ruby.

"Ruby… I'm not entirely human…"

Penny said as Azul looked at Penny and saw her palms had metal under them as he blinked.

"Oh…"

Ruby said as Azul blinked in shock.

Things were just getting more interesting and interesting it seemed.

Azul turned the corner and called out their names, trying to make it seem like he hadn't heard.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, short chapter, but I wanted to have Azul meet Penny and set up the next few chapters… As for Penny? She isn't an android, I want to say that in this story… Next chapter will be on Next Friday or so and will skip to the fight with Roman and Burgundy… But will also show what AMET and RWBY learned. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Highway Heroes

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Painting the Town.)**

Azul flipped off a lamppost and onto the highway, he jumped down before zipping past cars and bikes.

"Sure, Blake and Quinn get into White Fang trouble, Vermillion gets his studies interrupted by this, Weiss has to stop… Whatever Weiss is doing… And Jason and Yang get ahead of me and Ruby… Somehow…"

Azul muttered to himself, he kept his eye on the sky, not the rampaging Atlesian Paladin 290 in front of him.

Burgundy had been seen at the White Fang base…. Azul could only guess that he was trying to assist his brother… Something that had been interrupted by Quin and Blake, causing them to instead be chased by the brothers.

"Got you, old man…"

Azul said before he turned and rushed off a car at a passing Bullhead.

He leapt off a Bullhead, aimed for a light pole and then leapt off the light at the Bullhead and landing on the landing skid of the Bullhead.

Burgundy pulled the door open only for Azul to launch a kick at him, knocking the crime boss into the VTOL.

"Hello."

Azul said as he climbed into the cockpit of the Bullhead as Burgundy leveled his sword at the Faunus as the White Fang soldier at the controls turned in alarm as Burgundy turned to the soldier.

"Keep flying… I'll take care of the…. You know what, your nothing but a brat, I won't use manners with you until your beaten into paste!"

Burgundy growled before swinging at Azul as Azul blocked the blade with _Violet Shadow_ as the Bullhead flew through the city.

"Burgundy, where the hell are you? These brats are fighting me all at once!"

Roman yelled over the Comm, Azul turned to look at the pilot before he angled his sword at the cockpit and fired a shot.

The pilot leapt in shock before the controls sparked as Burgundy kicked Azul back, he tumbled out of the failing Bullhead.

Azul quickly grabbed _Violet Shadow_ as he fell and dug it into one of the supports for the highway.

Azul watched the Bullhead slam into a under construction part of the Highway as Burgundy growled in anger and leapt down to the bottom of the Highway where Azul saw the Paladin from before attacking RWBY.

Azul watched Burgundy transform his sword into its tommy gun form and open fire on RWBY as Azul growled and leapt down, he reached out to grab the edge of the highway as he climbed up, Azul flipped off of the guardrail and then landed on the other side of the road, he leapt down and fired 2 shots from _Violet Shadow_.

Azul landed in a crouch as Burgundy, who had been forced to back off due to the gunfire turned to fire at Azul before his arm was frozen before a sniper shot took him off his feet and then a figure tossed him into the Paladin.

Azul turned to see Quinn, Vermillion and Jason as the team stood against the 2 crime lords.

"Hey Rubes…"

Azul said as he stood next to Ruby as the 8 teens stood against the Paladin and Burgundy.

"Having trouble, little brother?"

Roman asked from inside of the Paladin as Burgundy stood and faced the teens.

"No… But I'm going to cut you all to ribbons with _Ombre Corruption_ …. Little brats have cost us too much… Cinder will kill us…"

Burgundy said as Azul bumped Ruby in the shoulder as he readied _Violet Shadow_.

"I'll Leave Cane Brain to you guys, let us handle his little brother…"

Azul said before rushing Burgundy, Roman fired at him with the Paladin, forcing him to dodge as Ruby and Weiss attacked the Paladin with a Glyph enhanced stream of Bullets.

Azul slashed at Burgundy as he leapt over Burgundy to lunge at him from behind, Burgundy blocked this as the Paladin tried to punch Azul before Yang knocked the mech back into a pillar with a punch before Vermillion locked blades with Burgundy as Azul rushed him.

"You can't beat us all, old man!"

Azul said as Jason and Quinn rushed in, Blake slashed at the Paladin which was trying to climb to its feet, damaging its arm as Azul turned to Vermillion.

"Verm, take out the Paladin!"

He yelled as Burgundy slashed him back as he was distracted, sending Azul skidding along the ground.

Azul growled as Quinn locked blades with Burgundy as Vermillion spun his sword around before slamming it into the ground, Azul was glad Vermillion had the Semblance of creating ice.

The Paladin, designed for heavy combat, wasn't designed for extreme freezing yet and shattered under its own weight, making Roman roll out of the machine.

"No!"

Burgundy yelled as Jason slashed at him, making him cry in pain before Azul leapt off Jason's neck before he slashed Burgundy across the chest, he blocked the attack but it slammed him into Roman.

Ruby rushed at them as Roman aimed his cane at them before she knocked him off his feet before Weiss slammed her weapon into the ground, making a Glyph launch the duo into the air before they slammed face first into the pavement.

"Ow…"

Roman groaned as Burgundy slammed a fist on the ground after this.

"NO! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY BRATS, BURGUNDY TORCHWICK DOESN'T LOSE!"

Burgundy screamed as Azul rested his weapon on his shoulder as the others aimed their weapons at the duo before Mist and a girl with an Umbrella dropped down and faced the group.

Azul looked at the other girl, she had pink and brown hair with streaks of white in it and a pink and brown eye to match, she had a white and pink jacket and black and white boots with high heels, a brown corset and a few necklaces.

"Mint… And I see you brought your little sister Neo… Good…"

Burgundy said as Neo bowed at them, Azul blinked before Jason fired a round at the group.

Their image shattered as the sound of Bullhead arrived, ferrying the group away as Azul watched the Bullhead go.

"Great…. They got away… And they have matching sidekicks…"

Quinn muttered as Weiss turned to the others.

"Yeah, they really made our plans… Fall apart?"

Weiss put in as Azul chuckled as Yang shook her head at the others.

"No, just no…"

Yang said before Azul elbowed her in the ribs.

"Knock it off Yang, you're not the only one allowed to crack jokes…. C'mon, let's get going to Beacon… Verm, Quinn, you guys haven't told me what you found out…"

Azul said as AMET nodded and walked towards the other parts of the Highway as Azul turned to Ruby.

"See you at Beacon, Rubes…. I'm glad we could fight like this… It was awesome!"

Azul yelled before he rushed off as Yang turned to Ruby with a smirk.

"So… You going to ask him to the dance?"

Yang asked before Ruby elbowed her sister in the ribs, causing her to double over as she turned to watch Azul leave with a blush on her face.

No one noticed a figure on the highway watch the action before she walked away, her glass heels clicking on the road as she turned and walked away.

She had to meet with the rest of her group, eager to make another plan.

 **(Beacon, 1 hour later)**

Azul panted as he walked off the Bullhead before collapsing as soon as he reached the first bench.

"Ok… After all that running and the adrenaline wears off at the worst time…"

Azul muttered before Jason collapsed on the bench along with Vermillion and Quinn.

"Please get off me…"

Azul muttered, he didn't get an answer as he turned to the others, he smiled under his scarf as he slowly climbed to his feet and dragged himself towards the school, followed with the other members of his team.

He tuned his ears to listen to the sounds of Ruby's boots, Weiss's or any sign of team RWBY.

They entered the school, eager to reach their dorm and pass out for a while.

Azul cracked his neck as they walked out of the hallway and into their room, Azul walked to his bed and then collapsed on his bed, tossing his boots to the side and then pulling his cloak and scarf off as he allowed himself to pass out.

"Finally, Home sweet home…"

Azul muttered as he passed out for the day, exhausted.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yep, the dance is coming up and Burgundy and Roman have been driven off… I want to say the upcoming fights will be much longer then this one…. Next chapter will be next Sunday or so and will take place during Burning the Candle and will show Azul and his team talking about the dance and Ruby wondering if she should ask Azul. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. The Dance

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Burning the Candle.)**

Azul sat on his bed, typing through his scroll, trying to find out what Roman and Burgundy would be up to up to.

"Vermillion, has Quinn said anything yet?"

Azul asked, looking through file after file on his scroll, he was still in his pajamas, a cup of soda beside him as he continued to pick through information.

"Some things… Small things, but some things… I don't know what he knows on the White Fang… You think he used to be part of the White Fang?"

Vermillion asked, Azul had made him the second in command of the team at the moment so he and Azul could coordinate better.

"Maybe, I'll ask him after the dance… For now, that's his business… For now, I'm trying to figure out how to stop Burgundy…."

Azul said as Vermillion frowned for a moment, while he realized that stopping Burgundy and his bosses was important, Azul had forgotten that the dance was coming up soon.

"Azul… Have you asked anyone to the dance?"

Azul heard from Vermillion as he frowned and turned to the Atlesian heir, he cracked his neck and then his fingers, his claws flexed as he looked at him.

"No, I haven't really done much work into it, Verm, I'm still trying to deal with finding Burgundy and stopping whatever he's doing… You said the amount of Dust that they've stolen is enough to supply a small army… And a small army attacking Vale is the last thing we need."

Azul said as Vermillion sighed, Vermillion knew Azul was trying to protect Vale, he was a good huntsman, he would be a good one when he graduated.

But he needed to… Be a teen, he wasn't Weiss, he wanted his friend to have a normal life as well… And why he wasn't as much an expert on Azul as Ruby was, he knew he needed to be doing… Normal things.

Azul blinked, his eyes widened and closed, they looked like robotic eyes unblinking for a few seconds as his eyes closed.

"Ruby…. What? Quinn, don't joke with me, she didn't want to… Are you sure? Are you entirely sure?"

Azul asked, Vermillion looked at him for a few seconds and nodded as there was a knock on the door, Azul walked over to the door and opened it.

Ruby was there, in her pajamas, she was blushing, Azul blushed a few moments before he closed the door behind him to speak in.

"Hi…"

Azul said as Ruby blushed, looking at the ground, she spoke up a moment later.

"Hey…"

Ruby said, shuffling her feet as Azul got to the point, he was still shy…. But he refused to let that show, he was a team leader.

"Um… I heard the dance is coming up… I want to point that out… Um… It's pretty important."

Azul said, he cursed himself, Ruby blushed and smiled, she looked at Azul, his Cererian eyes met hers as he leaned on the wall.

"Uh… Yeah, I would love to, Rubes… Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl and all that?"

Azul joked as Ruby giggled, it made him blush though, but it brought a smile to his face, he grinned and leaned away from the wall at the moment.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd try this way… Yang said it would surprise you…"

Ruby said as Azul rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles as he stepped closer to Ruby.

"Well, Yang will be Yang, it did Rubes, I want to say it did… But yes, I would… I'm just suspired, dances aren't really your thing… It's more of a fighting and weapons thing with you…"

Azul said as Ruby slugged him in the shoulder, Azul chuckled and turned to her before she blushed.

"Uh, I'll… Send me a message when you want to go to the dance, ok? I want to make sure I'm on time and all that…"

Azul said as Ruby nodded and turned on her heel.

"Yeah, I'll do that… But for now, we should get back to stopping the bad guys…"

Ruby said before she stepped into her dorm, Azul heard voices and chuckled, he turned back to the door.

"Well… Rubes… That was… Something…"

Azul muttered, unsure what to say at the moment, he turned and opened the door to his dorm, Quinn and Jason would be back in a couple of hours, they were getting coffee and asking around the time for information, he chuckled.

"Rubes and me at the dance… Wait, why am I thinking about this…?"

Azul asked, he blushed and blinked, he shook the thoughts out of his head, he needed to get back to the information gathering he had.

Still, part of him was…. Happy, and strangely, he wasn't bothered by it, not a single bit.

He stepped into his dorm and laughed.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter is going to be shorter then I wanted, the dance will be a 2000- word chapter… As for Ruby and Azul's romance will be explored when they go on a date at the dance… Next chapter might be next week or the week after that due to my computer issues right now... Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. First Dance

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Dance, Dance, Revolution.)**

If there was anything that could making Azul blush, it was seeing how shy Ruby was… Then again, he was shy at the moment considering that this was the first… 'date' the duo had been on.

He wondered if calling Ruby his girlfriend was…. Crossing a line or so as she sat at the table with him as the others danced.

"Rubes?"

Azul asked as Ruby grunted and pulled at her feet… As much as she loved her sister, she wanted to kick Yang in the head for putting these… Heels as she believed Yang called them, on her.

"Stupid…. Azul, these lady stilts hurt…"

Ruby whined as Azul grunted in confirmation as he ripped at his tux… He wore the blasted thing out of respect for Ruby… He swore Vermillion and Yang would pay for making him wear it.

"I know… I hate these clothes, I like my cloak, Id ask you to dance, but…."

Azul said with a blush, the teens looked at each other then looked away and shyly smiled, if there was one thing neither regretted… Even if they wouldn't admit it, it was that both enjoyed the company of the other, as surprised as Azul was that Ruby had asked him to the dance instead of vice versa… Something he wanted to kick himself for, he did enjoy being around the reaper.

"Eh, id rather be here…. Ok… That's it!"

Ruby said before she ripped at her heels, how did Weiss walk in these things? They dug into her feet and hurt like a shot from her beloved _Crescent Rose_.

Azul decided to calm the girl by holding her hand, both teens again looked at each other, they blushed again but smiled.

"Rubes… As much as I hate this formal monkey suit… And you hate those shoes… Yang would kill us if we ripped them off…. You sure you don't want to dance… Be not socially awkward?"

Azul asked, though neither he nor Ruby could dance… Well, according to Weiss, dance formally….

"Nope, you? I'm fine with this."

Ruby said as Azul looked at the dance floor, then back to his childhood friend.

"I'm good…. To being socially awkward?"

Azul replied as Ruby giggled and nodded, Azul chuckled before he turned to Ruby, he wanted to ask the question he had been thinking the entire time.

"Ruby…?"

Azul asked as Ruby turned to look at him as Azul was about to ask the question, fighting the blush he was going to have before the sound of muffled gunfire split the air.

It was a noise that went over the heads of the others in the room, as the music was very loud.

But to a Faunus like Azul and a weapons lover and expert like Ruby, both heard it.

Both looked at each other and then grinned, this would be much more fun the silly 'Dance Date' Yang thought they were on.

"Want to do something fun on this date?"

Azul said as Ruby smirked and pulled off her heels before rushing to get her clothing as Azul rushed to his dorm to get _Violet Shadow_.

There were worse first dates… But for Ruby and Azul, this would be perfect.

 **(CCT tower, 2 minutes later.)**

Azul took the elevator up just in time to see a masked lady knock an Atlesian soldier to the side, she took a scroll out and started to put it into the console.

It was shot out of her hand and shattered when it hit the ground.

"NO!"

Cinder yelled as Azul rested on his blade as the elevator descended, Cinder turned to him.

"You know I could hear your gunfire over the music, right? You're not very sneaky for someone who thinks they are…"

Azul stated as the girl drew a bow made out of glass and fired, Azul dashed away and the arrow slammed into the doors as Azul fired a barrage of bullets as he rushed her, she blocked them with the palm of her hand.

Azul blinked before he flipped into the air and slashed at the girl who leaned away before kicking Azul back.

He realized the technique from before, it was the woman from the Dust robbery months ago, he should have known something was familiar.

"You're the lady from that robbery a few months ago… The one who was blocking Ruby's shots…"

Azul said as he climbed to his feet before more arrows were loosed at him, he easily sped out of the way as the elevator opened and Ruby stepped out, Azul flipped off one of the consoles in the room and fired 3 shots which Cinder blocked, Azul grinned as Ruby slashed Cinder back, using the distraction to hit her.

Cinder swung at Ruby with the bow which separated into 2 swords, Ruby blocked them, Azul rushed Cinder and swung at her which was blocked, he turned and kicked her back as Ruby swung _Crescent Rose_ at her head which was dodged when Cinder tilted back, the scythe swung by her face.

Despite this, it was clear the duo would overwhelm Cinder, she slashed at Azul as he blocked blow after blow, the glass swords clanging off Azul's metal ones as Ruby shot and swung at Cinder again, she blocked the shot but was battered back by the hit.

"I'd give up if I were you… You're not going to beat us…."

Azul said before Cinder blocked both weapons with her swords before she kicked a wave of fire at the couple.

Azul dove out of the way as Ruby dodged the flames, Azul blinked as Cinder grinned.

"You were saying, boy?"

She asked and advanced on the couple, her swords heated up as Azul rushed Cinder, sliding under a swing at his face and slashing Cinder on the leg, it didn't break her aura, but it forced her to turn before Ruby dashed to the back of the room, she cocked _Crescent Rose_ as Cinder blasted Azul back as he leapt at her, his aura flared as Cinder kicked him to the ground when he attempted to rise.

"Any last requests, mutt? You cost me a lot right now… But killing you will make up for that…."

Cinder asked as Azul looked up at Cinder with a grin, she had been so distracted by trying to kill him, she didn't hear the cock of Ruby's weapon behind her.

"Yeah, you should have brought back up like I did…."

Azul said before Cinder turned just as Ruby fired and flew at her in a flash of rose petals, Cinder tried to block the attack with her blades but Ruby slammed _Crescent Rose's_ blade into her chest, it slammed Cinder into the wall, draining her aura, she growled and punched the ground, both teens flew into a console as Cinder shattered a window behind her.

"I underestimated you… But next time, I won't…. Enjoy your victory…"

Cinder growled as she leapt out the window, Ruby looked at Azul in amusement as both Hunters looked at each other.

"So…"

Ruby said as Azul rolled off the shattered console he had crashed into during the fight, he looked at Ruby for one of the first times without his glasses as he smiled.

"So…"

Azul said as Ruby smiled at him, he smiled back as he finally tried to ask his question once again.

"So… Are we boyfriend and girlfriend, Rubes? I don't know how dating works outside of the books…"

Azul said, scratching his head, Ruby was about to answer when the doors opened and a squad of Atlesian soldiers filed out, weapons ready before they noticed the duo.

General Ironwood stepped out from behind them, Azul remembered the man from the billboards in town, he picked up the infected scroll and noticed bits of glass

"Would either of you like to tell me why you're here? Or what happened here?"

The General asked, Azul walked closer to Ruby, both looked at the General.

Azul slipped his hand into Ruby's, hoping he had done it right like he had seen in the books and movies he and Ruby used to watch in the past.

"Yeah… It's a long story, sir…. Uh… I don't know what to call you…"

Azul said, Ruby squeezed his hand back, while Azul was shy, that was as good an answer to his question as any.

"General Ironwood, sir, that Scroll looks like it was from Mistral…. These two Beacon students couldn't have had it…. That and it looks like there was Dust all over the room… Like the signs of battle… Consistent with the scorch marks…"

One of the soldiers reported, Ironwood nodded, he could guess that neither of the teens had broken into the room, they wouldn't have defeated the Atlesian soldiers here unless they were much more trained or heavily armed.

That and their weapons showed soot on them… So, neither had burned the room.

"One of you please escort the young gentlemen and his date back to the dance? I want a sweep of this room, if they didn't trash this room, then they were fighting someone who did…."

Ironwood ordered, the soldiers saluted while one of them motioned for Ruby and Azul to follow him.

"By the way… This was a fun date… And yes."

Ruby whispered, she looked down and blushed but both teens were content as they stepped into the elevator with the soldier as the elevator.

"Can one of you please tell me why you were up there? I can tell neither of you wanted to trash that room and neither of you have Fire Dust on you… Our visitors would have picked that up…"

The soldier asked, Azul turned to him, his hand never left Ruby's all the while.

"Some girl dressed in black with a glass bow and swords…. She was trying to put a scroll into the console when it shot it out of her hand…. We tried to stop her, but she ran away…. I don't know who she was, but we ran into her a few months ago at a Dust robbery in town… I don't know, but if had to take a guess, she's connected to those Dust Robberies around town…"

Azul said, the soldier nodded while turning to Ruby, he cleared his throat before speaking again.

"And did she do anything that stood out? Anything we can use to track her down?"

The soldier asked, Ruby racked her brain to try and remember anything that would help.

She remembered the flash of fire…. The tattoos on the girl's clothing glowed when she fired at them.

"Yeah… She had tattoos that glowed when she launched flames at us… I think that's her semblance…"

Ruby said, the soldier nodded as the elevator reached the bottom, the trio walked out.

"Ok, I'll report this to the General… You kids go back to the dance, if she ran off, she could still be around the area and the last thing I want to see is someone else getting hurt… The security team the general placed here is knocked out and whoever broke in was obviously well trained…"

The man said, Ruby and Azul nodded and walked away, Azul smiled at Ruby, she returned the gesture while the couple walked back to the dance.

Both agreed that this was the funniest dance they could have ever attended… And both were happy to be with each other.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Woo! Ruby and Azul are finally together! I didn't want to make this chapter too long… And Ruby and Azul didn't seem the couple to like dancing… As for their fight with Cinder? They didn't beat her, they simply forced her to retreat…. Next chapter will be next weekend and will show the aftermath of the Dance and before the field trip. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	17. New missions

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Field Trip.)**

Azul was happy, the rest of Team AMET knew that from the smile on his face, the Wolf Faunus was clearly in love.

"Azul!"

Azul heard, he turned to see Ruby and team RWBY at the other end of the hallway where both teams had been directed to.

"RUBES!"

Azul said as he rushed at his girlfriend, Ruby dashed as well and they hugged in the middle of the hallway.

"Ruby… This isn't leadership ex-…."

Weiss said before Yang covered her mouth, she and both Blake and the rest of team AMET knew that the teens would get together, she watched as Azul leaned his head on Ruby's the duo might not be super romantic… Yet, but it was clear they were enjoying each other's company.

"I heard General Ironwood wanted to talk to you this morning..."

Azul said, Ruby nodded while Quinn looked at the board.

"Yeah, they were wondering about the battle at the CCT yesterday… We were told to look at the billboard for missions… I'm guessing Professor Goodwitch told you guys the same thing?"

Ruby asked, Azul nodded and turned to the billboard, Ruby slipped her hand into his and turned as well.

"Yeah, Quinn woke me up for it… After that dance… And the fight, it felt like it was time for me to get some sleep… Still a little tired… But it will pass…"

Azul said, yawning into his scarf before Weiss tapped a mission only to have it blink.

"Locked? This mission is for second years! Why would that be the only missions available if they know we're first years?"

Weiss asked, she turned to the others in a huff, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to talk to Professor Ozpin about these missions, this shouldn't be right."

Weiss said while she walked off, Azul watched her go while Yang looked at both of the teens.

"So…. You two finally got together, huh?"

Yang asked, Azul looked at Ruby before looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, Yang, we did get together, laugh it up…. I couldn't have gone with anyone other than Rubes… Even if I wanted to dice that monkey suit you call a tux off and burn it in a fire…."

Azul said, Ruby rubbed at her feet, still wincing at the heels she had worn, they hurt so much she questioned how the people who wore them could even try and wear the blasted shoes.

"Yeah… And those lady stilts hurt…. I'm glad I tore them off for my boots, I don't know how Weiss wears them…"

Ruby whined, Azul chuckled as Ruby leaned on his shoulder, even if Weiss didn't like the romance since she thought it might affect Ruby as a leader… And Azul… Who had said many times that what he did as a leader was what he did and didn't worry her.

Even if all that all was happening, Blake, Yang, Quinn, Vermillion and Jason all agreed the duo was cute.

"Rubes, you only wore them 2 hours from what I heard, you should be fine… Then again, I wore that tux for an hour and I wanted to drop it into the nearest fire along with those damn dress shoes… Never mind what I said."

Azul said, Ruby laughed and poked Azul on his nose, he sniffed the air at this, he smelt that Weiss was coming back, that meant that they'd have their mission soon.

Azul heard rumors that the missions… At least some of them, would be going to Mt. Glenn, he knew the Mountain city from Signal, that was something he'd be looking forward to… Then again, that probably meant he wouldn't be able to just tear through Grimm and run around like he wanted to.

"Mr. Violet, Ms. Rose, I have spoken to Professor Ozpin… I will go and confirm your missions, but please report to the landing pads, I will meet both team AMET and team RWBY there and assign you your missions…. And I must thank you for stopping that attack on the CCT tower, we still have technicians looking at what happened there… But I can tell you both of you stopped an atrocity on Vale…"

Goodwitch said before she left, Azul and Ruby walked with their teams outside.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, I didn't want a massive chapter for this episode, and next chapter will take place during Search and Destroy and will show which mission AMET got and how their mission ties into what RWBY does. Until next Friday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I will be making a Blake story in a few days.**


	18. Field Trip

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, 2 hours before No Brakes)**

Azul sat away from the rest of his team before Quinn walked over, it was going to be night in 4 hours and they were going to settle in and then explore the tunnels soon.

"You never said a word about the White Fang, Quinn…" Azul said, Quinn looked away from the fire and then to his team leader.

There was awkward pause between the duo, Quinn spoke up a minute later.

"I think we all have some baggage we should let out, how about you, Azul?" Quinn said and the Faunus looked at him and sighed before folding his ears to his head.

"Not much to tell, Quinn. I grew up being hated by most people, you and I know Faunus aren't accepted in this life majorly. Ruby, well, you know how that went." Azul said, he twirled his scarf around his neck and Quinn was silent.

"Birthday gift?" Quinn asked, Azul nodded and smiled at the fabric.

"For my 13th birthday. She was the first real friend I had, second if you mention Yang. She taught me that theirs still hope for humans. I won't give the whole story now, not enough time for that. I will say this, Quinn, if you did work for the Fang? I don't hate you, I used to think they could save us, show us what was right and what was wrong. I saw what they do now on TV and I saw the attack at the docks, they aren't the same anymore." Azul said before he grabbed his Scroll.

"Tonight… Near midnight, I'll ask about your stories. Ruby said it will be night there soon, so I'm going be talking with her before we call it a night. I want to say goodnight to my girlfriend before I pass out and she gives me an earful by tomorrow morning." Azul said, Quinn walked with him. 

"I did talk a little with Vermillion and Jason. Jason doesn't have much to say about his past, but I can tell he wants to. Vermillion, well…" Quinn started to say, Azul turned from punching in numbers on his scroll to him.

"He has family issues I believe, not as bad as I heard Weiss might have, Quinn. I did talk to them a few times, Vermillion doesn't seem like he gets out much unless it's to buy Dust or train. He's used to fighting people and not Grimm." Azul muttered, Quinn was silent before Azul spoke up.

"I'm not a combat expert, but I know weapons and I know Grimm from the kills I've made. Quinn was slower in some of his swings, his sword was built for parrying another blade, not fangs and claws Beowolves have. Another give away is how much he relies on Dust, I only use mine for an emergency in case I need it so I don't run out. Quinn uses Dust for many of his moves and his sword was Cleary made for combating humans due to its design." Azul stated before he turned to Quinn.

"He's trained for fighting bandits, White Fang, and thugs, not Grimm. I'm not the best people person, but I can tell when someone is not used to combat. I've been around Ruby and other students at Signal." He said as the Faunus walked away and left the Bear Faunus to walk back towards the campfire.

"Azul! Guess what!? We saw a Giant Elephant Grimm, I so wanted to shoot it, but Oobleck said… Professor Oobleck, my bad, he said _Crescent Rose_ wouldn't hurt it. I doubt that, but I didn't want to waste the ammo!" Ruby said over the scroll, Quinn turned to Azul who chuckled.

"Bad boyfriend, bad!" Ruby said before laughing as well, Azul smiled and looked at the scroll.

"Hey, I've been killing Beowolves all day, Rubes, and I had to deal with leading. I think I can laugh at my cute little girlfriend telling me about a Goliath." Azul said with a blush, Qrow told them about the massive Grimm. He just didn't know if the Grimm was real until now.

Azul walked back to his team, he said goodnight to Ruby and closed his scroll. It would be time for a team chat soon.

Little did he know what would happen tomorrow morning.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know its short, I intend for the chapter where they fight with RWBY in two chapters longer. Next chapter is going to have more information on the other members of AMET. I will be possibly be putting this story on hold soon. Next chapter is in 1 week on Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. The new mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, 2 hours before No Brakes)**

Azul looked at a magazine before loading it into _Violet Shadow_ and looking around.

The campfire glowed softly before Azul spoke up, the others of AMET were already gone.

"Professor Goodwitch? Can I ask a question? Besides the question of why the rest of my team is gone?" Azul asked, he looked around, Vermillion, Quill and Jason were supposed to be making sure the tunnel would be secure.

Azul wanted to fight the Grimm as well, but he would be able to fight the rest of the Grimm when he was done talking to the professor.

"I wanted to talk, Mr. Violet. I have heard from the rest of your team that you were talking about team issues and you talked with Ms. Ruby Rose before sleeping, correct?" Glynda asked, Azul sighed but nodded, if he had known the rest of his team would rat on him, he would have never spoken with each other.

"Yes, I did speak to her, Ms. Goodwitch, she is my girlfriend and has been since the dance a few weeks ago." Azul said with amusement, if he was going to be sharing what he did before he rested last night, he might as well get the other facts out in the open.

"I am aware, I reviewed the security footage of the fight with your opponent, I'm not made nor do I care, Mr. Violet. I mean that with no disrespect, you've become a lot more skilled and matured, at least from when we first met." Goodwitch stated.

Azul nodded, he went to get up, Ms. Goodwitch held up her hand, Azul stopped for a moment.

"Hold on a second, Mr. Violet. I am aware you want to fight the Grimm very much, to you it seems a lot like fun, at least from what I've heard from the rest of your team. I just wanted to find out where everyone was last night, I heard some disturbing news from Professor Oobleck." Glynda said, Azul blinked and looked at the teacher.

"Wait, what is it? Are they ok? Ruby didn't tell me anything while I was talking to her, should I call her again to ask if their ok?" Azul asked, Glynda smiled, despite her dislike of Azul and Ruby when she first met them, she couldn't say she wasn't proud of them… If only a little bit.

"I heard a report from him about White Fang activity in their area, since the old railroad runs through this city, I have changed our assignment from making notes on the city to making sure the White Fang are dealt with." Glynda said, Azul turned and looked away into the woods around the city.

"Roman and Burgundy… Ms. Goodwitch, did these White Fang have any Dust with them?" Azul asked.

He wasn't sure it was Roman or Burgundy, but considering he had seen the White Fang with the duo every time he saw them, he was sure they were in charge of them.

"I'm not sure, go and meet the rest of your team, I have a hunch Roman Torchwick is involved with this as well, Mr. Violet. You are free to go and meet with the rest of your team, I am going to talk to Professor Oobleck and see if anything changes." Glynda stated, Azul nodded and vanished in a storm of Violet petals. Azul ran until he was near the tunnel before pulling out his scroll.

"Ruby? Ruby are you there? I need to talk to you guys about something. You there?" Azul asked, Ruby showed up a minute later, the screen was a little blurry.

"Azul, what's up? Professor Oobleck said for us not to go out yet, he said he was calling Ms. Goodwitch." Ruby said, Azul leaned on a tree.

"Professor Goodwitch wanted to ask about what Professor Oobleck saw over there, he thinks there's White Fang there. I think Roman and Burgundy are doing something underground, we just kicked their butts and I think their back already. I don't know everything, I'm going into the tunnels with team AMET to check." Azul said, he drew _Violet Shadow_ and spoke one last time.

"You should keep on your toes, Rubes, I'll call you back, love you." Azul said.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I think this story might be going on hold now. I wanted to write mostly for the Blake and Yang stories, but I might keep updating this story. I do have a few other stories I want to write for now, one being a Neo and another an Emerald story. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	20. Hit the Brakes

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, No Brakes)**

Azul dropped into the subway and looked around, his eyes cutting through the darkness as he sniffed the air and dashed into the tunnels.

"Azul, wait!" Azul heard from Vermillion, he rushed faster and landed on a piece of rubble.

"Burgundy!" Azul yelled, Burgundy turned along with White Fang soldiers around him. Azul saw Ruby being held by her hood.

Azul twirled _Violet Shadow_ in his hands as Roman shook his head.

"Red, call off your little boyfriend." Roman said before he was tossed to the side by something.

Glynda twirled her riding crop as Vermillion, Jason and Quinn showed up.

This was before the other cavern exit exploded and Yang, Weiss, Blake and Oobleck appeared out of the smoke.

"Oh, you have to be joking, she has an entire army!?" Burgundy asked before Ruby kicked Roman into Burgundy and sprinted towards the other teams.

"Rubes!" Azul yelled as Yang tossed her _Crescent Rose_ , she flipped and caught it before landing next to Azul.

"So, cool field trip." Azul said, Ruby smirked at her boyfriend as Roman bent _Melodic Cudgel_.

"Shoot them! Shoot them all!" Burgundy yelled as he transformed _Steel Discord_ into its tommy gun form and fired as Glynda batted the bullets away with a piece of concrete. 

"To hell with this, get on!" Burgundy yelled as he climbed aboard, Roman followed as the train began to pull away, the White Fang soldiers climbed aboard.

"Aren't we going after them?" Azul asked, Glynda turned and looked at them.

"Mr. Violet, take Ms. Rose and stop that train." Glynda said before she turned to Oobleck.

"Can you get back to warn Vale if we fail to stop that train?" Glynda asked, Oobleck nodded and vanished before Glynda tossed a piece of concrete on the train tracks which caused the train to slow.

"Looks like we have a train to catch." Yang joked, Azul huffed and dashed aboard followed by Vermillion, Jason and Quinn.

"Yang? Your jokes suck." Ruby said before she dashed aboard the train, Blake and Weiss followed her and then Glynda.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" Yang said as she jumped aboard the train.

 **(White Fang train, 5 minutes later.)**

Azul felt wind whip at his face before he pierced his claws into the steel under him.

"This looked a lot more fun in my head!" Azul yelled as Ruby landed next to him, Glynda gave orders.

"Yang, you, Weiss and Blake stop the train, Jason, Vermillion, try and decouple the cars, Azul and Ruby, you…" Glynda started to say before White Fang soldiers began to swarm out, Paladin suits as well.

"Hold off the army of White Fang soldiers?" Ruby asked, Glynda nodded as Ruby fired a round which knocked 2 of the White Fang soldiers off the train as Azul turned to his team.

"If you guys can't get the cars unhooked, back up Yang and them, ok?" Azul asked, Vermillion nodded as Azul turned to Ruby.

"So, this is boring?" Azul asked, Ruby shook her head and dashed into the swarm of White Fang soldiers.

"Didn't answer my question!" Azul yelled before he dashed in after her, Glynda watched Azul slash 3 White Fangs off the train, kick another off and duck a slice from a forth.

Ruby spun _Crescent Rose_ , striking 4 White Fang soldiers which knocked them off the train before firing a shot which took out 2 more White Fang soldiers.

A White Fang Paladin showed up and pointed its guns at them before Azul sped towards it as more White Fang soldiers rushed Ruby.

Azul slashed both legs on the mech, he then saw Glynda toss a wheel on the train at the Paladin which hit it and knocked it off the train, it was torn into scrap by the speed the train was going.

"Nice one, Ms. G!" Azul yelled as he parried another swing from a White Fang soldier before punching the man over the side of the train.

He swore he saw a small smile on the Huntresses' face before Ruby slammed _Crescent Rose_ into the train, and flipped off the counterweight before she slammed her booted feet into the man's face.

That was when part of the train exploded and flew back, taking a Paladin and a squad of White Fang soldiers who happened to be on it.

"What?" Azul asked before tugging on Ruby's cloak as she loaded another magazine into _Crescent Rose_.

"Professor Goodwitch, what's going on?" Ruby asked before she felt Azul vault over her shoulder and kick another White Fang soldier with a sword back before another 4 with pistols fired at him.

Azul slashed the bullets away, then pinged off his sword as they flew down the tunnel.

"I don't know, hold off the White Fang while I check!" Glynda yelled, Azul turned and saw more White Fang soldiers and 2 Paladins.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, I will make next chapter much longer. I have finally returned to the story after looking through season 6. I will try and post a chapter every Monday. Next chapter will be on Wednesday or next Monday, and will show Ruby and Azul fighting the White Fang and the second part of No brakes. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Stopping the train

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, No Brakes)**

Azul slashed another White Fang soldier over the edge of the train and then turned to kick another.

One of the last of the Paladins stomped up to him before Glynda unbalanced it with a piece of concrete before a shot from Ruby blew it off the train.

"I wonder how Ms. Xiao Long and the others are doing!" Glynda yelled as another train car fell to the back and exploded, opening another hole in the tunnel.

"I think Yang can handle herself! I'd worry more about the White Fang soldiers and those Grimm!" Azul yelled, he turned to fire a shot which knocked a rifle wielding White Fang soldier off the train.

"They should have stopped the train by now!" Ruby yelled, she turned and swiped 2 more White Fang soldiers with swords off the train while gunshots rang off at her.

"They had to have set up their best soldiers below the train, Rubes! They don't want us stopping this train and all these guys are just a distraction!" Azul yelled before he heard a cough.

"Well, at least your die with a right answer, brat…" Azul heard as he turned to see Burgundy and Mint along with the rest of the White Fang soldiers and 2 Paladins.

"Now then, I think this is your stop…" Azul heard from Burgundy before he rushed forward, firing to make sure he rushed into Burgundy.

He flipped into the air and then swung at Burgundy as he landed, Burgundy turned and slashed at him as Azul ducked it and turned to the White Fang.

He turned to see 4 White Fang soldiers fly off the train before he saw Ruby rush at him.

He saw Ruby slam into the White Fang, knocking at least a half dozen soldiers down. She knocked Burgundy back as Mint smirked and launched a side kick at him.

Azul blocked it with his hand before he twirled _Violet Shadow_ in his hand and slashed at Burgundy in a blur, forcing him back as Burgundy slammed the hilt of his sword into his chest.

Azul felt a puff of air leave his lungs as he grinned and passed his sword to his other hand.

He twirled and slashed at Burgundy with the force of a tornado, it forced him back as he swung again, aiming a roundhouse kick and then passed his sword to his other hand and slashed. Burgundy took the kick and barely parried the sword slashes.

He fired as the blade hilt passed at Burgundy, these bullets were parried, but it forced him to take a step back.

"Still a brat, Torchwick?" Azul asked, spinning his blade between his fingers, Burgundy wiped the bit of drool off his mouth.

"Very impressive, kid… But you're going down now…" Burgundy said as he lunged at Azul, Azul took a step back and let Burgundy aim a slash at his ribs. He blocked it before he started making low cuts, trying to catch Burgundy off guard.

He turned and saw Ruby get kicked back and 2 White Fang soldiers grab her.

Azul growled as Burgundy swung again and Azul turned and caught the blade in-between his claws before he turned and fired a shot at the White Fang soldiers before he turned back to Burgundy.

The shot knocked one of the White Fang soldiers away and allowed Ruby to kick the other soldier in the ribs, knocking him off the train.

"Brat!" Azul heard from Burgundy as he turned his weapon into its gun form, Azul swept a low kick at Burgundy as he fired.

It knocked Burgundy down as bullets panged off the ceiling, Azul pointed his sword at Burgundy as the turbulence sent his weapon slid away and get stuck on a railing.

"No… I'm a Faunus…. And a badass Huntsmen…" Azul said before he turned to see Mint flip towards Glynda, Ruby had been knocked down by a butterfly kick, but she was fine besides that.

"Rubes!" Azul said, he saw Burgundy grin as Azul kicked him in the chin, knocking him out.

Azul turned and stepped towards Ruby before Vermillion climbed up, Weiss with him.

"Vermillion?" Azul asked, he helped Ruby up and then hugged her as screeching could be heard.

The world went white.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know this chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. This will soon be the beginning of the end for arc 2. Next chapter will be set during breach and will show Azul and Ruby along with their teams fighting the White Fang and Grimm. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Let me know which My Hero Academia story you want me to make or update on the poll!**


	22. The invasion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Breach Part 1.)**

Azul reached around and grabbed _Violet Shadow_ as he rubbed his head, he was glad for his Aura.

"Rubes? You good?" Azul said as he pulled his head over his head and looked at where they were.

"Yeah… Ow…" Ruby said as she climbed to their feet, he then heard a growl, he turned around.

A Beowolf leapt at him and Azul cut it in half, he saw they were back in Vale, it seemed they ruined the train plan.

The ground cracked as Azul turned to Ruby before the ground began to keep cracking, he turned and saw that Yang and Quinn were awake, the others were still licking their wounds.

"I think I know what the bombs were for now…" Azul said as Ruby loaded a magazine of Gravity Dust into _Crescent Rose_ and cocked the rifle.

"Yep." Ruby said before the ground exploded and dozens of Beowolves poured in, this was followed by dozens of Creeps, then Ursas. Azul also saw Death Stalkers, Boarbatusks and then Nevermores and finally a King Taijitu.

"Oh crap…" Azul muttered before the army of Grimm marched on them, growling and ready to slaughter the entire city as the Nevermores circled them. The Grimm backed Ruby, Azul, Yang and Quinn back as Weiss, Vermillion, Jason and Blake woke up and were backed up as well.

"Anyone have a plan?" Vermillion asked, Azul popped out the magazine and popped in a Dust Cartridge.

"Yeah… Fight, and don't slow down…" Azul said before he and Ruby rushed at the Grimm, Azul gritted his teeth.

"Take them down!" Azul heard, he slashed through a Beowolf, turned and shot another before he kicked another to the side. He leapt off a Ursa and then slammed into a Creep, stabbing it before a Beowolf slashed him and tossed him to a car. Azul felt the window shatter before Ruby slashed the approaching 3 Beowolves in half before she spun and shot a Ursa, A Boarbatusk slammed into her and she slammed into a light post.

"Ruby!" Azul yelled as her Aura shimmered, she climbed to her feet, the Boarbatusk rolled at them.

Azul blocked it with his blade before he grabbed the Grimm by the tusk and slammed it to the ground. He stabbed it in the stomach as dozens of more Grimm replaced the killed ones.

Yang punched a Beowolf to the side and then turned and shot another before a Ursa slammed her to the ground.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled, Weiss slashed 2 more Beowolves before she leapt up and stabbed through a Beowolf before a Nevermore knocked her out of the air with its feathers.

Vermillion went to defend her before a Death Stalker slammed him with its pincers.

"This isn't going well…" Ruby said, Azul growled and rushed around, he slashed 3 Beowolves, he turned and shot 2 more before he leapt off the arm of another before he beheaded a forth as he came down and hit one with a bullet enhanced slash.

He turned and slashed 4 Beowolves down before he turned and stabbed a Ursa. Azul saw a group of Beowolves and Ursas surrounded him.

"C'mon! I'll take you all on if I have to!" Azul growled as he rushed the Grimm, he threw himself into them like a bullet, slashing and shooting while letting himself fade into the violence.

He didn't feel the paw hit his face until he was sliding across the ground, his Aura nearly shattered as he stood back up, he would be damned if he let the Grimm finish him off here.

That was before the King Taijitu reared up and lunged at him, Azul prepared to meet the Grimm head on.

Nora slammed into it, smashing and crushing its head under her hammer as a hail of bullets caused 6 of the Beowolves to drop dead.

Pyrrha reloaded _Milo_ as Jaune stood next to her, Ren rushed in and blasted the Grimm with _Stormflower_.

"Hey guys!" Nora said with a wave as Azul grinned and waved back, Ruby rushed past him.

"Hey! I want to fight them first!" Azul said, they could win this, they could handle the Grimm now.

"Keep up!" Ruby yelled, Azul didn't keep an eye on the rest of his team, they knew to keep fighting and take down as many Grimm as they could.

Azul tackled a Beowolf and slammed his claws into its chest as Azul let out a war howl, eager to keep fighting, he turned towards the Death Stalkers, they and the Nevermores were the biggest threat.

He still remembered the Emerald Forest… But these were younger Grimm.

Azul rushed at them as it swung, he slid under it and slashed its stomach, it collapsed and fell over.

He turned and prepared to attack the other 2 before he rushed off.

There was more Grimm to defeat first.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this is supposed to be a 3-part chapter, the next part is the other half and then the aftermath. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show the other half of Breach. Until next, next Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Team CFVY won't be showing up next chapter.**


	23. The end of the war

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Breach Part 2.)**

Ven stabbed through a Beowolf before he turned to see Oobleck who erupted through the ground with Zwei and Glynda behind him.

"Hmm…." Azul said before he turned and looked behind him and Ruby cut a Ursa down at the neck before she turned and shot another Beowolf who rushed her.

Azul turned to see Roman crawling away, Azul walked over as bullets and Grimm continued to fly, there was only a few dozen Grimm left.

"What, not staying for the party, Torchwick?" Azul asked as he pointed his blade at Roman, he rested his finger on the trigger.

"Blasted Mutt…" Azul heard from Roman as he reached for _Melodic Cudgel_ , Azul shot the cane and it slid away. Azul planted his foot on the cane as Roman growled.

He looked up to see Atlesian Dropships flying overhead, Roman cursed as Azul chuckled.

"Well… Looks like your party is over… And it's all thanks to little red and her mutt of a boyfriend…" Azul stated, he kicked Roman's cane beyond his reach and turned and rushed away.

The last he checked, was Glynda and Port walking towards Roman, he turned and slashed the head off a Beowolf who went to stab Ruby with her claws.

"Got to be faster." Azul stated and flipped _Violet Shadow_ before resting the sword on his belt. He turned to look around to see the rest of the Grimm were dead or being handled.

Roman and Burgundy had failed, and they had captured them…. Just like Azul wanted to do.

"Guess we win…" Azul said as he turned and looked up at the Atlesian Cruiser in the sky, he looked around and noticed Sun and Neptune looking at the cruiser in shock.

"Hey! What are you 2 meatheads waiting there for!? You missed the entire party!" Azul yelled, he watched as Oobleck walked over, Azul looked down at Zwei who trotted over to Ruby and him.

"Ms. Rose…. Mr. Violet, I see you and your team handled themselves quite well without myself and the other staff of our quaint little school…" Oobleck said, Azul and Ruby shared a look.

"I am happy to be one of your teachers… Now, come with me, we have to speak to Professor Ozpin at Beacon… He will have to be informed of this invasion and how much damage it did to Vale…." Oobleck stated, Azul nodded and turned to call for his team.

Oobleck shook his head and looked at the duo.

"No, Mr. Violet, your team and team RWBY will be returning to Beacon with Ms. Goodwitch…. I will take you and Ms. Rose to speak to Professor Ozpin…. Since both of you are team leaders, and both of you were the last ones seen with both of us on the mission to Mt. Glenn…. Now, let's go home…." Oobleck stated, Azul turned to Ruby.

"I guess we're going to have to talk to them without the other teams about our big mission… C'mon Rubes…. Let's go." Azul said before a Bullhead started to land, Azul rushed and jumped into it.

Ruby did the same as the Bullhead landed and Oobleck walked onto the Bullhead with Zwei following.

It took off a minute later and Azul turned to look at Oobleck.

"So… What about the Tournament coming up? Won't the Grimm have done something about that? They did cause a lot of damage… Which me and Ruby helped stop." Azul asked, Oobleck was silent a minute.

"Regardless of the invasion… Brief as it was, I doubt this will affect that, Mr. Violet…. I do know Ozpin will want to hear about what happened, this is his town… And since it is his town, I would suspect he would be the right person to ask that question to… I am merely a Huntsmen and teacher." Oobleck said, Azul sighed and nodded before he turned to Ruby.

"I can't believe we won…. I didn't think Roman would be willing to do something like this… This doesn't seem his style…." Azul said, Ruby nodded.

"Yeah…. I don't think he was behind this…. There was that girl with the glass swords." Ruby said.

Azul was silent for a minute, he had a feeling this wasn't done yet.

And he was bothered by that, he frowned at this.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I know the Invasion was short, every fight from now will be longer. I also want to point out Grimm Eclipse will be coming up soon. Next chapter will show Azul and Ruby speaking to Ozpin and Cinder discussing her plan. Until next Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	24. New Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Breach Part 3.)**

Azul and Ruby stepped through the elevator door before it closed behind them.

"Ms. Rose, Mr. Violet… Come in." Ozpin said from behind his desk, Glynda stood behind him as Azul sniffed the air before looking around.

"What are we here for, Professor Ozpin?" Azul asked, Glynda spoke up a few minutes later.

"Mr. Violet, your aware you and Ms. Rose stopped a terrorist attack from Roman Torchwick… One which would have leveled Vale if not stopped, correct?" Glynda asked, Azul put a hand on _Violet Shadow_ and drew the blade slightly.

"Yes, they let the Grimm in and we stopped them from taking out Vale… Me and Ruby wanted to take him and his brother and we did that… We thought they were behind all the recent crime spikes… And I think we're right." Azul said, he turned to Ruby for the moment.

"It was me and Rubes plan to take them out… Right, Rubes?" Azul asked, Ruby smiled brightly like someone who had been to the best day of their lives.

"Yep, yep! We wanted Roman to be stopped after he fought us at the Dust Store, he was behind the attack on that freighter and both of us decided he's just going to keep attacking Vale." Ruby said, Ozpin nodded and looked at the duo.

"Your bravery and courage against criminals like Mr. Torchwick and his allies are nothing but commendable, Mr. Violet…. I'm sure your parents would be happy… And proud." Ozpin said, Azul frowned for a moment before Glynda spoke up.

"I'm sure your aware of the tournament that is coming up? I'm sure you're be counting every day before the days you get to fight in the tournament." Glynda said, Azul nodded, but he rolled his hand in a circle.

"With all due respect, Ms. Goodwitch, your both kind of beating around the bush… You guys asked for us right away, not our teams, not General Ironwood, I think… Just us… So, what's going on? you're going to yell at us? You're going to say we're going to be moving on during the school year?" Azul asked, Ozpin clicked his fingers clicked each other.

"Very observant… You are to be allowed to pick who you're fighting and being given a slight advantage… As with team JNPR…. We are also thinking of allowing you to be stepped up to second Years soon…" Ozpin said, Glynda spoke up. She could see both teens were smiling and bouncing on the balls of their feet.

"But we also wish to inform you that while we are also doing more security work and if you are stepped up with Mr. Arc's team… That does mean we expect much more of you… Both of you fought Grimm that numbered in the hundreds…" Azul and Ruby heard, both nodded before Azul tilted up his chin at them.

"Wouldn't it be prudent to also tell Weiss and Vermillion? They'd be writing this up and down a thousand times… Right?" Azul asked, Ozpin turned in his seat and looked out the window.

"I am well aware of what your teams are like, Mr. Violet…. We will be telling them as well… I also want to point out that the tournament will be moved up to 2 weeks later…. I also want to point out that Atlas and Vale's military will be guarding Vale." Azul heard from Ozpin, he turned to Ruby before both looked at Beacon's Headmaster.

"You mean we're going to have Atlas soldiers walking around and their ships will be floating around the city?" Azul asked, Ozpin nodded before he turned and looked at the duo with a smile.

"And since you're so eager to fight the Grimm and 'bad guys', Mr. Violet… We have a mission for both of you… Ms. Goodwitch will send you the details tomorrow… I want you to rest and meet Professor Goodwitch at the landing pad…. Both you and team RWBY are going to be on your own… Only the professors will be talking you through this mission." Ozpin pointed out, Azul and Ruby shared giant smiles.

"Now then… Please go, we have a lot to talk about." Ozpin said before both nodded and walked out of the room.

"Now then… Ms. Rose… Tell me everything you and Qrow learned." Ozpin said as the elevator dropped.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is the end of Breach and the start of the Third Arc. Next chapter will be the start of Grimm Eclipse. Next chapter will be in 2 Weeks and will show Azul and Ruby leading their teams on their mission. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	25. Beacon problem

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Emerald Forest.)**

Azul twirled a magazine before he put it into _Violet Overdrive_ , he sat back to back with Ruby who was checking over _Crescent Rose_.

"You have to deal with Grimm and get the beacon fixed." Azul heard from the scroll next to him and Ruby as AMET and RWBY stood around them.

"We're get it done, Professor Ozpin." Vermillion said before the Bullhead hovered over the forest. Vermillion and Weiss led them out of the dropship.

"It's time to get to work, Rubes." Azul said before he leapt out of the Bullhead, landed on a branch before he leapt down to the forest floor.

"Ok, we need to deal with things…. Let's do this." Azul muttered before he rushed into the forest, they needed to get to the beacon and deal with the problem.

They ran into a pack of Beowolves right off the bat, Azul stabbed through one and turned and fired a shot into a second one before he was knocked back from the slash of a third Beowolf.

"Ow…" Azul hissed before he shook off the hit and lunged at the Beowolves once again. He saw one go flying from a punch from Yang and one get stabbed through by Weiss.

"Just focus on the Grimm in front of yourself and not the others…" Azul muttered before Ruby sent 2 Beowolves flying before turning and shooting another one, she was slashed backwards and slid back.

Her Aura shimmered as she hissed and pain before Azul turned and fired a shot from _Violet Shadow's_ blade into a Beowolf behind Ruby. He was then tossed into a tree by another Beowolf.

His Aura shimmered and he sighed and climbed to his feet before he leapt into the air and stabbed through the last Beowolf. He leapt up and lopping its head off and tossing it to the ground.

"Ok… Ow, that was fun…" Azul said as Ruby clicked her weapon to rack another round into the weapon as a spent casing was tossed out to the ground.

"You got hit twice over." Azul heard from Weiss as he pulled his hood back over his head and then straightened his scarf.

"Well, you got knocked out on the train, Weiss. I don't want to hear it." Azul said with a chuckle as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ok, can we get going? We have to get to the beacon and while I know we can get there better together, we can cover more ground in teams." Azul heard from Vermillion, Azul sighed and folded _Violet Overdrive_ at the blade and then sheathed it on his waist.

"We take a vote on it then, we're losing time anyway." Azul said, he turned to Ruby.

"Rubes, you think we should stick together and blast forward with all we have or split into teams of 3? I'd say we go as 2 separate teams, but I think we'd get better experience as a group." Azul said, he trusted his girlfriend, and she could see he was clearly itching for a fight like she was.

He was hopping on the balls of his feet after all, she turned to the others.

"We're staying together for now, we have 2 beacons to deal with…" Ruby said, Weiss sighed and looked at her nails.

"And we don't know what Grimm are in the way… She has a point, we're pick our teams of 3 when we get towards the first beacon." Weiss said before she turned towards the others.

"Anyone have a problem with that?" Weiss asked, Quinn and Blake held up their hands while Yang, Vermillion and Jason shook their heads.

"We'd be better as a group, Weiss. We shouldn't split up since we'd be less effective as a group if we run into something we can't handle." Blake said, Azul sighed and he turned around.

"We need to go anyway to deal with the Beacon, I'm going ahead. Verm, you're in charge of the team until you catch up to me." Azul said before he rushed into the forest.

"Wait up, Azul!" Ruby said before she rushed after Azul. Weiss put her hand in her hands.

"Dolts…" Weiss muttered, she turned to the rest of the team, she ushered them forward.

Neither saw the Grimm around them.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point season 3 will be different and will be coming up after this arc. Next chapter will be on next Monday and will show them fighting to the Beacon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I might make another RWBY story then.**


	26. Challenge

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Emerald Forest.)**

Ruby shot the Beowolf as Azul finished another one off by stabbing through its chest and letting it fall to the ground.

"Is it me, or are we running into more Grimm then I expected? I knew we'd run into Grimm, but this is like the tenth group we've run into." Azul asked, Ruby hummed and nodded before she rested _Crescent Rose_ on her shoulder.

"Yep, but we should keep going, we need to find that beacon and the others are going to catch up soon." Ruby said, Azul nodded and rushed off as Ruby followed, both a swirl of flower pedals as they did so.

"Children, I wish to point out an Alpha Class Grimm has been spotted in this area. I would recommend you exterminate it as it seems to be coordinating Grimm in the area." Port stated, Azul turned to Ruby and both nodded before Azul pulled out his Scroll.

"Vermillion." Azul said as he contacted the boy, Vermillion cocked his head at this.

"Yeah, Azul?" Vermillion asked, Azul turned the scroll so Ruby could see as well.

"Me and Ruby are going to handle an Alpha Grimm, I'm leaving you in charge of AMET, you are dealing with the Generator if me and Ruby don't get back in time… I'll let Ruby talk to Weiss." Azul stated as he tossed the Scroll to Ruby.

Azul looked over his weapon and pulled out a Dust Magazine which he loaded into his weapon and then rested the blade on his shoulder.

Ruby poked him in the shoulder as he turned back to her while she handed him his scroll. Azul put it into his pocket and then Azul listened as Ruby looked through the scope of her weapon for the Alpha.

"Race you." Ruby said before she rushed off, Azul grinned and rushed off with her, both continued to run through the trees and then leapt from tree to tree.

Azul stopped in a clearing and both looked down on an Alpha Beowolf with a group of Beowolves and a pair of Ursa Minors with them.

"That's a lot of Grimm." Azul said, Ruby hummed and planted _Crescent Rose's_ blade into the ground and looked at Azul.

Azul blinked before he realized 30 seconds later Ruby was planning on sniping the Grimm and waiting for him. Azul dropped down and rushed the first Beowolf.

It turned just as Azul reached it and slashed it's head off, landing as it toppled over, the others rushed him only for another to catch a bullet which cut it in half.

Ruby cocked her weapon to let another bullet into the chamber as Azul turned and dodged a Ursa which swung at him and then cut it across the back and then shot it in the back.

"Rubes, I need help with the Ursa!" Azul said as a Ursa knocked him off his feet with a swing of its claw, Azul slammed into a tree.

He turned and saw the Ursa crash to the ground, a bullet taking out part of its head.

Ruby planted herself on _Crescent Rose_ and then fired, throwing herself into the air where she came down and cut a Beowolf in half before looking at the dozen remaining Beowolves.

Ruby cocked the handle of her weapon and then rushed at the Grimm.

Azul faced off with the other Ursa, it rushed at him with a roar as Azul dodged a swipe which shredded the bark on the tree.

Azul turned and slashed it on the back, it roared and looked at him, Ruby dropkicked a Beowolf into a tree with a rifle enhanced recoil shot helping.

She then turned and slashed the arm off another Beowolf and then spun around another slash before wrapping the weapon around a nearby Beowolf.

She shot the wounded Beowolf in the chest while the blade sliced the first Beowolf in half.

She then turned to see Azul dodge another swing, Ruby rushed the Ursa, launching off the back of a Beowolf and shooting it in the back as she raised _Crescent Rose_ over her head.

Azul rammed _Violet Shadow_ into the Ursa's jaw as Ruby brought her scythe and through the Ursa's back. Azul collapsed against the tree and smiled at Ruby.

Both were shaken from the moment by the Alpha howling at them, the remaining Beowolves surrounded the leader Grimm as Ruby rested her scythe on her shoulders.

"We need to do this as a team, that Alpha is pretty tough." Azul said, he remembered the encounter in the forest, he still winced thinking of how he and Ruby had been so easily taken down.

"Hmm…" Ruby said, Azul rushed and cleaved a Beowolf in half at the waist and then ducked a slash from another as Ruby rammed into it.

8 Grimm left, Azul looked at Ruby and grinned and he leapt forward.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was a pretty short chapter. Next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that season 3 is going to be very different then the show and these chapters will be pretty infrequent. Next chapter will be next, next week and will show the ending of the battle with the Grimm. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	27. New Assignment

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Emerald Forest.)**

One of the Beowolves slammed into a tree and vanished into dust as Ruby turned and shot another Beowolf who crashed to the ground.

2 Beowolves left, Azul dodged a slash from the Alpha and slid back before he scored a cut on its arm before parrying a slash from a Beowolf and then stabbing it.

"You guys can give up any time you want." Azul said as he brushed off his arms before he leapt at the Alpha, he easily dodged another kick before he stabbed the Alpha in the eye.

It howled and tried to get Azul off before Ruby wrapped _Crescent Rose_ around the Grimm as Azul fired 2 shots into its head which caused it to roar in pain.

"Rubes?" Azul asked and Ruby fired _Crescent Rose_ , it bisected the Grimm, sending what was left of it to the ground, Azul sighed.

"This Alpha wasn't as tough as the one we fought 2 years ago; I wonder why?" Azul asked as he clicked the trigger on _Violet Shadow_ and let the magazine fall to the ground while he grabbed another from his belt and inserted it. He put the blade back on his belt while Ruby folded _Crescent Rose_ down.

"I don't know, but it seemed different than the other Alpha, right?" Ruby asked, Azul nodded and sighed before he looked at the Beowolf which washed away in the wind.

"You think we should head back to the Beacon or you think the others handled it?" Azul asked, wondering if the others were ok.

"Hmm." Ruby hummed and brushed off her sleeves and looked at her scroll which was ringing and then answered it.

"Ruby, we handled the Beacon, Port said he'd contacting us when we go towards the next Beacon." Ruby heard from Vermillion who turned to Azul.

"We done?" Azul asked, Ruby nodded and snapped her fingers.

"We done, I'm going to ask Professor Ozpin what these beacons are for, I haven't seen the Grimm so riled up since we got here." Ruby said as she began to contact Ozpin as Azul leaned on a tree and sniffed the air.

He smelt AMET before they and RWBY entered the clearing and waved at them as Ruby held up the scroll.

"Professor Ozpin, we dealt with the Beacon, what's are they for? We ran into an Alpha and it's pack, but it went down a bit too easy." Ruby said as Ozpin hummed and then answered a minute later.

"They are to monitor and regulate the Grimm, Ms. Rose, as I said before. We have been seeing them drop off the grid and have been unable to remotely reboot them… Since the other one has been handled by team JNPR who was polite enough to respond to that, I have a bit of a problem I would like you to handle." Azul heard from Ozpin, he turned to Ruby.

"He sent out 3 teams to handle something like this? I forgot how important these beacons were to keeping Vale safe…. Rubes, ask him where we are going next." Azul asked as Ruby nodded and turned to the scroll.

"Since you have shown such ability to deal with the Grimm, I suppose you'd like to be sent to Mt. Glenn, Mr. Rose?" Ruby heard from Ozpin.

It took her a minute but her eyes lit up, Azul smiled and crossed his arms.

"Team RWBY and Team AMET reporting for duty, Professor Ozpin!" Ruby yelled, Ozpin chuckled and smiled.

"I'll have a Bullhead sent to pick you up… Ms. Rose, Mr. Azul, since you will be spending the night at Mt. Glenn, this time alone… You will both be responsible for your own teams." Ozpin put in, Azul and Ruby shared a look and chuckled and then turned back to the screen.

"You can count on us, Professor Ozpin, we need to get some ammo, dust and supplies if we're going to be doing that." Azul stated; Ozpin nodded.

"I will gladly allow you to pick and then we will be sending you to Mt. Glenn." Ozpin put in, Azul and Ruby nodded as a Bullhead pulled overhead of them.

Little did they know they were being watched, Azul and Ruby led their teams onto the Bullhead.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that next chapter will be the start of season 3. I also want to point out that this story might be going on hold soon. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show the trip towards Mt. Glenn**


	28. Relaxing Time

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Grand Top Hotel.)**

Azul pulled his jacket off and hung it on a chair before kicking back onto his bed. He could hear Ruby and the others in the other room before he slipped into the bathroom.

He came out a minute later in his pajamas and slipped outside AMET's room to see Ruby in her Pajamas as well. She blinked at Azul as both pajama clad, barefoot leaders looked at the other.

"Rubes." Azul said as Ruby nodded and then Azul rolled his eyes.

"I hate quiet, you know when we're going to Mt. Glenn? I heard something about how we're going to be exploring the tunnels were the train we stopped crashed. I thought those tunnels were blocked up by all the debris in the explosion…" Azul said as he leaned on the wall.

"Nope, I haven't heard anything. Yang and the others are watching tv or something, I'm bored honestly." Ruby stated, Azul chuckled and walked down the hall with Ruby following.

"Your always bored if we aren't fighting Grimm, Rubes. I'm the same way, I should know, I'm bored right now wondering when we get sent to Mt. Glenn. I want to fight Grimm and then look around, I'm happy to be a Huntsmen… But it's fun to be in Beacon." Azul said while he pressed the button for an elevator.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss it when we end up leaving. I still think it will be fun when we end up getting to go all over the world and save people. I heard from Yang to go to the pool, but she forgets I don't have a bathing suit to go to the pool." Ruby stated as she and him walked into the elevator.

"Well, maybe both of our teams could go shopping later, we don't leave till noon tomorrow, and plus, I need more Dust and some more ammo for _Violet Shadow_ … We got a lot of Grimm to take down tomorrow and we're going to be out in the field like real Huntsmen and Huntresses. We should act like it." Azul stated as he walked and back and forth in the elevator, they'd be at the top of the hotel soon.

"I don't think we have enough Lien to go shopping, besides Weiss." Ruby stated, Azul chuckled in amusement and then he looked around.

"Rubes, your aware that Beacon is going to pay for any supplies and food we need. I haven't spent a dime on anything in Beacon, not on missions at least. We're fine to go shopping and we'd only have to pay for any food or stuff like that in Vale." Azul said, Ruby blinked in shock at this.

"We don't have to pay for anything around here?" Ruby asked, Azul shook his head. He walked out of the elevator when the elevator reached the roof and then he walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Rubes, that would be a nope. We don't have to pay for that, Ozpin deals with the bill, I heard from Professor Goodwitch." Azul said, Ruby took a seat across from him and sighed.

"Well, I'm going to buy weapon parts and all that for my baby _Crescent Rose_ and all that, nothing is going to be better than fixing up her." Ruby said, Azul nodded and flexed his claws and looked around.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting what you want for your signature weapon. I couldn't imagine using anything else. I remembered when we made those weapons and we got to go to one of the best schools in the entire world. I also can't imagine not having _Violet Shadow_ around. I love that weapon, it's cool, just like _Crescent Rose_." Azul said, he rested his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, both weapons are pretty cool, I'm happy that we get to do this… Remember when we fought all those Beowolves?" Ruby asked, Azul smirked.

"How could I forget; we were 13 or so and we ripped through over 50 Beowolves." Azul said with a smirk as Ruby giggled.

"Yeah, it sure was something… Welp, we should relax, we aren't going to get to enjoy a sunset like this until tomorrow, it's pretty sweet…" Ruby said.

Azul could only chuckle and nod with his girlfriend.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know these chapters are short, any non-important chapter is going to be short. Next chapter I plan on having in 2 weeks and I plan on Ruby getting her new outfit soon. Next chapter is also going to be right into the action and will show AMET and RWBY at Mt. Glenn. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	29. Grimm Rush

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Bullhead enroute to Mt. Glenn.)**

Azul dropped a worthless magazine and then popped a new one into the weapon and then put a Dust Cartridge in a pouch on his belt.

"I can't believe we're back here already." Azul muttered as he transformed his weapon back to its sword form and sheathed it on his waist.

He and Ruby were heading underground to handle an incident Beacon found. He heard the others were looking through Mt. Glenn to deal with any Grimm to make sure they didn't threaten Vale a second time.

"Yeah." Ruby said, the Bullhead landed and the others dismounted, Azul looked at Vermillion.

"You and Weiss are in charge, me and Ruby are going underground to check out the tunnels. You run into anything, send a message before we get to far down. You know we're going to end up having poor reception." Azul stated, Vermillion nodded and he and AMET and RWBY vanished into the city.

"You sure you're going to be ok down there? We aren't going to have a lot of room to move down there… Not much good for _Crescent Rose_." Azul asked. Ruby nodded and both he and her settled in while the Bullhead flew to the hole in the city where Ruby had fallen in.

"You have one last shot to go handle the city, Rubes." Azul said, preparing to jump.

"Nope." Ruby said, Azul smiled, pulled his scarf up and stepped back and fell into the hole. He drew _Violet Shadow_ before pointing the blade down before firing.

He fired once, twice, three times and landed in a crouch, Ruby landed next to him. He brushed off his jacket and looked around.

"I didn't think It'd be this dark." Ruby said, Azul had no trouble seeing in the dark, Faunus had perfect night vision.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to be down here." Azul said, cracking his neck and knuckles before he rushed into the darkness. He could see small amounts of light peeking in through holes above him.

"I can see sunlight… That must be from the bombs." Azul noted as he looked up, he heard growling and prepared to bisect the first thing that rushed at him.

He saw a Beowolf rush at him, Azul sidestepped and cut the head off the Grimm in one move, sending its body crashing into the shadows. He continued walking and heard shots behind him, he walked backwards and saw Ruby with _Crescent Rose_ planted into the ground.

There was 6 bullet casings and Ruby continued firing as the smoke of 6 dead Creeps faded away.

"Rubes, you ok?" Azul asked, the sound of bullets could be heard through the entire tunnel and it hurt his ears. Ruby rested her weapon on her shoulder and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Yep." Ruby stated, Azul sighed and crossed his arms and then turned to see Beowolves crawling out of the darkness. Azul turned and aimed at them.

"I guess they don't want to back off." Azul said with a smirk, he faced the Grimm and prepared to fight them. He was eager for a fight, one of the Beowolves charged him and Azul flipped back before shooting the Grimm through the chest twice.

Another Beowolf rushed him before Ruby vaulted over his shoulder and slammed feet first into it. She then slashed the arm off the Grimm before impaling the Grimm through the chest. Ruby then turned and shot another Beowolf through the head.

Azul rushed a bigger Beowolf, the size of a small car, he had seen one in Vale while the battle was going on. Azul slid under a claw which slammed into the concrete. He felt bits of concrete rush past his face as he slashed at the leg of the massive Grimm.

He wanted to bring it down so he could get a clear shot at it's face so he could finish it off.

"Rubes, focus on the Beowolves in the distance, I can handle the closer ones!" Azul said, the Beowolf screeched in pain as it turned and swung at him. Azul was grazed and went skidding down the tunnel.

Azul felt his Aura shimmer, he winced while Ruby sliced a Beowolf in half at the neck while swinging _Crescent Rose_ to cut the arm off a Beowolf attacking her from behind.

"Ow, that hurt." Azul muttered; he rushed the Beowolf who prepared to slash at him. Azul tossed his blade at the leg of the massive Grimm like a Buzzsaw.

The sword cut through the wounded leg as the Beowolf crashed to one knee, Azul leapt off it's arm and rushed for his weapon which was impaled into a train car.

Azul flipped onto the train car and was about to rush in to finish off the massive Grimm when the ceiling cracked.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm going to be skipping a bit to them fighting Merlot's Grimm soon and fighting the Deathstalker. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Ruby and Azul fighting the rest of the Grimm and will then set up the next arc of the story. Until next chapter on next, next Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	30. Cave in

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Azul stabbed a Beowolf and then rushed the massive Beowolf and twirled _Violet Shadow_ before launching himself off one of the rocks and then decapitating the massive Beowolf He rolled along the ground and then looked at Ruby who cut a Beowolf in half.

"Rubes, you o-…" Azul started to say before a massive stab of stone fell and nearly crushed Azul. He rolled while it crushed a group of Creeps before more stone started raining down on, he, Ruby and the Grimm. Azul brushed off his coat and then took off running down the tunnel.

"Ruby, run!" Azul yelled and continued running while Ruby ran after him, slabs of stone continued coming down and Azul heard the sound of Grimm screaming in pain as they were crushed.

He continued to zip down the tunnel, Ruby behind her, pedals bleeding off her cloak as both ran.

Azul skidded to a halt down the cave and looked behind him and saw Ruby slide down next to him, he brushed off his jacket and sheathed his sword on his hip and looked at Ruby.

"We can't go back now… I don't know what caused that cave in, but we can't go out that way." Azul stated, he cracked his knuckles and went to get his scroll.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get a call to the others down here. I think we're too far down." Ruby said, Azul sighed and pushed the Scroll back into his pocket and nodded.

"I don't know what to do then, we're going to have to find a way out through a hole or something… I don't like it this far down, there's nothing but Grimm and rubble down here…" Azul stated, he put his hands on his hips and moved his glasses away from his eyes to blink.

He didn't have much of a problem down here, he could see and outrun the Grimm if he had to… He also had a weapon meant for fighting the Grimm at close range.

Ruby wasn't, she was a sniper, she needed range to shoot the Grimm and some distance to use her scythe the best. She also wasn't one for running away if she didn't have to. He loved fighting, but they couldn't kill a tunnels worth of Grimm.

He sighed, he couldn't talk to his team to plan something out because of the fact that they were deep underground… He also didn't know what was ahead.

Part of him wanted to explore, fight some Grimm and then laugh it off as him being nervous.

"Rubes?" Azul asked, he knew the other part of him wanted to find a way to talk to the others and tell them about what was happening, it would be stupid to go rushing off and then being ambushed by Grimm.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, Azul pulled his scarf and hood down and then looked at his girlfriend.

"We need to find a way to talk to the others, we need to tell them we're down here…. I don't want to do something without them knowing what we're fighting." Azul said, Ruby hummed for a second, checking her options to make her choice.

"Yeah, I don't want to fight the Grimm without Weiss knowing we're stuck down here…. She'd wonder why we weren't coming back up." Ruby stated, Azul nodded and put his scarf back into place before he pulled his hood up.

"Ok… Let's look for a hole to the surface and then tell Professor Goodwitch before we do anything else." Azul stated, he walked down into the tunnels with Ruby following him.

"You think their coming to find us?" Ruby heard from Azul, she shrugged and both continued walking.

"Maybe." Ruby simply said, Azul cracked his neck and then flexed his claws.

"You know we're dealing with a lot more Grimm, Rubes… We're dealing with an army down here… We're dealing with a lot of Grimm, not like on the snow field." Azul stated, Ruby hummed.

Azul chuckled in amusement and looked around, he sniffed the air, he could barely smell the Grimm, they weren't something with a smell. He could only smell them if they were dragging rubble or something with a smell.

He sniffed the air and grinned.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I will make chapter soon. I want to also point out Merlot is going to be appearing soon and he will be a major villain for this arc. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Ruby and Azul trying to contact Ozpin and will introduce Merlot. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	31. Exploring the Caverns

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Azul sniffed the air while he and Ruby walked through the cavern. He continued to look around, looking for a way to escape.

"You think those bombs caused a lot of damage down here?" Ruby asked, Azul hummed and then continued walking, pausing only to shoot at a Beowolf.

"I don't think so, these tunnels were already collapsed before when the Grimm invaded, we don't know what tunnel we're in and we also don't know how many Grimm are down here… I want to get above ground, I can see here well and smell my away around… But the Grimm have miles of tunnels to try and ambush us, we don't know where they will come from and we don't have a lot of room to go." Azul said while he sniffed the air and then his eyebrows raised.

"Dust? I smell Dust down here, and concentrated dust at that… Which means one of two things." Azul stated; Ruby was about to answer before a Creep tried to pounce on her.

She stabbed _Crescent Rose_ into the Grimm's head and then split it in half by firing her scythe which caused a spray of Rose Petals and then she brushed off her cloak.

"Which is? I don't know what kind of Dust is down here." Ruby said before Azul turned to her and nodded.

"Dust Crystals aren't easy to smell unless they're just forming, crystal Dust doesn't have much of a smell… Those bombs we ended up dealing with have a very distinct smell which I ended up getting a whiff of every time they fell off the train and blew up." Azul said and then slid down a slope onto the tracks which Ruby followed him to.

"You mean there's more bombs down here?" Ruby asked, Azul nodded and turned to look down the tunnel to get a look at what was behind them before he started walking forward.

"Yes. We found you while Roman was busy attacking Vale so it also makes sense that he would have more bombs down here." Azul said before he drew _Violet Overdrive_ and spun it in one hand.

"That means they can still go off and kill us or cause a bigger cave in… But they could be used to get out of here if we manage to set one off somewhere, we can take cover from the blast." Azul said and then he turned to Ruby before he looked down the tunnel.

"I think we might have to look for the bombs alone… Either that or search both ways which would take more time." Azul stated before he heard growling in one direction and then sniffed the air.

The bombs had a very distinct smell, Azul knew that, but the smell continued to bounce around because of the variety of different smells down in the tunnels. Azul was put off by the smell of rusting metal, various dust clouds from recent cave-ins and the sounds of growls, rocks cracking and water dripping down.

"Damn it, all these smells and sounds are bouncing around and making my brain hurt… I can't entirely tell where the bombs are, I can only guess." Azul muttered in annoyance and then he started walking down the tunnel in one direction.

"We're going this way; I'll tell if we're close by how strong the smell is at the end of the tunnel." Azul said and then ran down the tunnel with Ruby following him.

"You sure?" Azul heard Ruby ask, he hummed and turned to her while nodding before he rushed down the tunnel, he already heard the Pack of Beowolves before they rushed out of the shadows before they showed up and then Azul stopped.

"Yep, I can see we've been heading the right way, this many Grimm? They've been gathered around a bomb waiting for it to go off… We're getting out sooner or later…" Azul said before he slid to a halt and chopped a Beowolf who charged at him in half and then watched Ruby drop kick another Beowolf to the side and watched it slide along the ground before it stopped at Azul's feet.

"Showoff." Azul said before he stabbed the Beowolf in the head and then rushed into the fray with the rest of the pack, climbing up one Beowolf and then he stabbed through its chest and fired before he rolled to the ground. He slashed the leg of the Beowolf before he watched it collapse to the ground.

"You guys never learn, do you?" Azul asked before he was slammed to the ground with another Beowolf raising its claw to strike him before Ruby shot it through the head and watched its body collapse to the ground.

"Thank you…" Azul muttered as he climbed to his feet and faced the pack before he cracked his neck and sighed one last time.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, the rest of the story after this arc will be longer. Next chapter will be showing Azul with Ruby fighting the rest of the pack of Beowolves and then will show them escaping the tunnels and finding out who was behind the attacks on Vale. Until next, next Monday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	32. Escape to the surface

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Azul sighed and looked at his blade while he sniffed the air, there had to be a way out of this whole in the ground, he sniffed the air, searching for anything that could…

"I smell bark, that means trees…" Azul stated to himself while he looked into the tunnel.

"I found a way out!" Azul said while he rushed towards the hole and looked up, kicking at the dirt to make sure it wouldn't collapse when he tried to walk through it.

It held, he backed up and turned to Ruby who was catching up, Azul rushed forward and threw himself out the hole and he blasted out of the whole.

"Yes!" Azul yelled while he brushed off the dirt from his clothing and sighed before Ruby slammed into him and knocked both to the ground.

"Ow… Ruby, I'm not a target, that hurt." Azul groaned before he brushed off his clothing and shook his head while he looked at his girlfriend who was rubbing her head.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd do that." Ruby said before both climbed to their feet, Ruby heard a growl. She grabbed _Crescent Rose_ and fired into the hole below her and both watched a Beowolf collapse, a massive hole in its head.

"I keep getting reminded that ticking you off is a really bad idea…." Azul said, breathlessly. Ruby smirked and put her weapon on her back while Azul sheathed _Violet Shadow_ on his side and brushed off his clothing.

"We're out of the tunnel…" Ruby said, Azul looked around and sniffed the air.

"We are, I smell dust and gunpowder…" Azul said, he pointed into the distance, Ruby nodded and both looked around.

"I think Yang and them are done over there… How long have we've been underground?" Azul asked, he looked around. He knew how to get back to Mt. Glenn, there was buildings in the distance.

"I don't know." Ruby said before she rushed off, Azul sighed and followed her, eager to find out what happened while he was underground at the moment.

"Azul! Azul, are you there?! We've been dealing with the Grimm for 2 hours without you guys!" Azul heard from his scroll while he looked at it, slowing down a second.

"We've been trapped in the tunnels for a while, you guys cleared out the Grimm in the city or learn anything about why this has been happening, Ver?" Azul asked, Vermillion was silent for a moment before he spoke a minute or so later.

Ruby slowed down and turned around before rushing up to Azul.

"We did, we found something on a crate in the city… Professor Oobleck said something about it and I think I remember this symbol…" Vermillion stated, Azul looked up to see a Bullhead setting into the city.

"Take a picture and we're look at it back at the hotel… We're done here, the Grimm have been subdued at the very least and we have a better understanding of why they might have rampaged into Vale." Azul ordered, he turned to Ruby and both rushed into the city to be taken out of the city.

Azul looked at the underground, Roman stealing Dust made sense, but him using it for bombs? Azul knew something was off.

Roman wouldn't make bombs to blow up Vale, he was a crime lord, not a terrorist. He was too small time like Burgundy to be considering a terrorist attack on Vale, someone had to be telling him what to do and pulling his strings.

Azul knew he and the others had to find out who, if they had the guts to try and destroy Vale once, they'd do it again and with the tournament coming which meant the entire world would be watching.

"Ruby, you think whoever tried something at Vale is going to try something when the tournament is approaching? We're going to hve the entire world watching us and if I wanted to try and cause fear and panic, I'd do it when the entire world is watching…" Azul said and Ruby frowned, she was thinking something similar alongside her own fears for the tornament.

"Yeah, they didn't care that Atlas was in Vale, I think their try something at the tournament." Ruby said while they ran, Azul sighed.

"I'm telling Ozpin when we get back to the hotel, Ironwood might not believe us and we don't know who to trust." Azul said, Ruby nodded.

The Bullhead set down in front of him and Azul and Vermillion pulled open the door and waved at the both.

"I thought you guys were still in the city." Ruby said, Vermillion said nothing.

"We're dealing with something big… Whoever is behind this isn't a pushover… Their a big villain." Vermillion said.

Azul wondered if whoever this was also was part of the group that attacked Vale.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be better. I also want to point out the Grimm Eclipse arc is going to be part of season 3… Next chapter is going to start season 3. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and will show RWBY and AMET talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: This story might be on hold soon.**


	33. Regrouping

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Azul was busy checking out his scroll before he turned and put a magazine into _Violet Shadow_.

"I still want to know what is going on here? I haven't heard of that company you mentioned before, Verm…. It's like they just vanished." Azul said while he looked over the records on the scroll of Merlot industries, the same company that they had found proof of being behind the small attacks in Vale the problems in Mt. Glenn.

"Because according to what my father said and Professor Ozpin, they were destroyed during the destruction of Mt. Glenn… Professor Ozpin said the others are busy looking through information to find a link to him… Professor Ozpin also said we'd be fighting the first match of the tournament once we get back since it's on the house for this mission… I don't know why though; it isn't like it's really important or anything." Vermillion said and Azul rolled his eyes.

"We're investigating the attacks on Vale and trying to stop them from happening again… That's a big reason why, Verm… I still want to know why anybody would attack Vale… What makes Vale so special?" Azul said before Quinn spoke up.

"Besides the fact that the headmaster of a prestigious Huntsmen training school and another Headmaster who's also the general of the Atlesian Military are both in town at the same time? It's simple tactics, they take out both headmasters and then destroy Beacon, it would spread panic… Not to mention the CCT tower…" Quinn put in and then Azul sighed and walked to the door.

"I'm going to talk to Ruby about this… You guys keep digging and get Jason up soon, Professor Ozpin said he'd have information for us soon... I'd rather not have us all sleeping while Ozpin show up." Azul said while walked the door and then walked out the door and then he turned and pulled the door closed.

"I still can't believe I'm the leader of a team… Seriously… Am I lucky or cursed?" Azul asked before he knocked on RWBY's door before and waited.

"Rubes, can we talk?" Azul asked while he leaned on the wall and then sighed.

"I'm coming, Azul! I'll be there in a second!" Ruby said while she ran towards the door and opened it, Azul saw the rest of team RWBY talking but he ignored them and turned to Ruby.

"What's up?" Ruby said and Azul blinked before he realized that Ruby was right in front of him.

"I'm thinking about everything in Mt. Glenn, you heard anything from Professor Ozpin yet?" Azul asked, Ruby said nothing but shook her head.

"He hasn't really talked to us and we've been waiting like you guys for a call from him… He's been really quiet today… You think he's ok?" Ruby asked, Azul shrugged and said nothing while he looked around the hall and leaned on a opposite wall across from her.

"Yeah, I think he's ok, I heard from Professor Goodwitch he and General Ironwood aren't getting along… Which I think means their having an argument or something, it would explain why he doesn't want us talking to the rest of Vale at the moment… Maybe he doesn't want someone to hear us and make plans? We don't know who attacked Vale I know it isn't Roman, he was defeated too easily to be behind this… It also doesn't fit a criminal like him to do terrorist attacks…" Azul put in, Ruby sighed and looked to the side.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the big bad… It's always someone you don't expect to be behind it… You know who might be behind it?" Ruby asked, Azul frowned and shrugged before looking away.

"I don't, we'd be trying to stop him or her and then we'd be able to move on... I just want to be a Huntsmen and help people… I like mysteries like everyone else… But not when innocent people can be hurt, Rubes… I don't know why they'd do this like I just said… But I know I'm going to stop them and then we're going to graduate and stop more bad guys…" Azul said and Ruby grinned and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs before he smirked and laughed.

"I'm going to help, I told you'd I'd help you… Besides, your too much of a doofus if I wasn't around… So, don't count me out, doofus…" Ruby said, Azul sighed and then smirked again before he looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry and I'll deal with the rest of my team and talk later. You going to be good for a few minutes?" Azul asked, Ruby nodded and walked back into her room and closed the door before Azul sighed and closed the door behind him when he entered the room.

"Guys, you guys ok?" Azul asked, he didn't get an answer for a minute.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that we're fully into season 3 now. I also want to point out that the chapters are going to be slowly made a little bit. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Azul and the others hunting Dr. Merlot. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	34. Merlot's androids

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, isolated island.)**

The bullhead headed towards the island; Azul was on his scroll. Ozpin continued his talk he had started when Ruby, he and their teams had set out to find Merlot.

"I cannot advise more caution with Merlot, he is immoral, he is unhinged and he will try everything within his power to kill all of you… Do NOT underestimate him…. Not even for a second…" Ozpin stated, Azul closed his scroll and turned back to Ruby to speak.

That was when a shot hit the Bullhead and the engine which sparked and exploded into sparks and flames.

"Well… Least we know Merlot is here." Yang said before Azul pulled the door open and Azul jumped out of the Bullhead.

"Azul!" Vermillion yelled before Ruby joined him, Weiss and Vermillion groaned before they slowly joined them.

Azul turned to see the Bullhead slam into the beach. He couldn't tell if the pilot was ok until they saw the wounded man climb out of the cockpit.

"You ok, buddy?" Azul asked, the pilot nodded, Azul watched hulking androids emerge from the sand, the White ones had hulking cannons in their hands and a red 'M' on their chest and eyes. He also saw red glaive wielding ones which had blue eyes and a blue 'M'.

"I'm guessing these are Merlot Androids?" Azul asked, Weiss nodded and looked at the androids before turning back to the others.

"Those look like modified version of an android we were working on…. I can't see a weak point to exploit on them." Weiss stated, Azul drew _Violet Shadow_ and looked at the group.

"We're find one… AMET, handle the ones with glaives, Rubes, you got the ones with canons?" Azul asked, Ruby nodded and rushed forward with _Crescent Rose_.

Azul dashed after the first android and used the momentum to drop into a slide. He slashed at the android's legs while it tried to stab him.

A small number of sparks danced out from the cut, but it didn't do much else. Azul was then shoulder knocked to the side before he sighed.

He fired at the ground behind him while he rushed back at the android. He saw Ruby jump over a white android while wrapping the crook of _Crescent Rose's_ blade around the droid's neck and firing.

It slammed the droid to the ground and caused its neck to spark. Azul dodged a slash at his head while clambering up the droid's shoulder.

"These scrap heaps are though; you guys found a chink in their armor? I'm not making any progress on this guy…" Azul stated, he buried his blade into the droid, he fired while he tried to drive the blade deeper.

"Nope, this one is just as tough, I'm going to try it's back." Ruby stated while a pack of Beowolves rushed in.

"Seriously? We have Grimm to deal with now?!" Vermillion yelled; Azul turned to look at his second in command before he flipped off the droid's shoulder.

He fired into it's back while he to the ground before he rolled backwards to avoid a Beowolf. He then drove _Violet Shadow_ into the mouth of a Beowolf who snapped at him.

"You forgot Merlot has brainwashed Grimm from what Ozpin said? You want them gone? You help us kill them." Azul said before another slash from the android almost decapitated him, he was forced to take a step back before Yang managed to punch a hole in her android.

It fell to the ground and fired a grenade which shattered the armor of Azul's android. Azul also watched a Beowolf get consumed with the force of the explosion.

Azul grinned and rushed at the android, he stepped off the head of a Beowolf who was angling for Ruby. He flew over the android who he fired into the back of.

Oil spilled over the floor before Azul angled at the droid, he rushed at it. He buried his blade into its back which caused the android to topple to the ground.

Azul grinned and made sure not to get any oil on his body before he bisected a Beowolf who went to leap at him.

"Thank you, Yang." Azul said before Ruby managed to decapitate her android and then she brought up _Crescent Rose_ and stabbed the android before firing.

The android was bisected as well and dropped to the ground, Azul turned to Ruby who blinked and then moved on to help Weiss deal with an android whose feet she had frozen.

"She both scares me and amazes me…" Azul whispered before he nearly was cut in half by another android. He leapt onto the tree branches.

He turned to see everyone was focusing on the androids, he saw Weiss slash the back of an android before using a glyph to toss it into the ocean.

He chuckled and leapt at a Beowolf; Azul saw the Beowolf reflected in his blade.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story lately, I want to point out chapters will be every other Monday or so. Next chapter will be in 2 or 3 weeks and will show Azul and the others fighting the rest of Merlot's troops. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	35. Sand Skirmish

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, isolated island.)**

Azul parried the blade of one of the Androids before he scored a shallow slash on it.

"These guys are a lot tougher than they look!" Azul yelled before he slid through the mech's legs and then slashed the droid on the leg.

He was sent flying back when the android slammed the shaft of his glaive into his chest.

"Yeah, but they're not unstoppable!" Ruby shouted back before she decapitated a Beowolf and slid backwards.

He sighed and then dodged an Android's swing before he stabbed it, he emptied the magazine of his weapon into the machine which sputtered and collapsed into the sand.

Azul was tackled to the ground by a Beowolf. Azul reached for his weapon as the snarling Grimm went to bite him before a bullet blew off part of its head.

"Thanks, Rubes!" Azul yelled, kicking the body off him, he looked around and then saw his sword in the sand. He staggered over to it and grabbed it.

Ruby killed her last enemy: A Beowolf, by bisecting it as she shot it in the head while flipping over it.

Azul ejected the magazine in his weapon. He tossed it into the sand and inserted a fresh one. He turned to Ruby while he made sure his weapon was ready and put it into its holster.

"Ok… So, we're done here, right?" Azul asked, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Ruby and Azul looked around the beach to see if anything still lived. Azul crossed his arms and cracked his back and neck.

"I think we're done here…" Ruby said, Azul brushed off his cloak and sighed in amusement before he turned to Ruby.

He saw nothing on the beach but junk and smoke from the dead Grimm…. And bullets all over the sand.

"Ok, Rubes… Now what?" Azul asked before he pulled his hood down and his scarf away from his face.

"Hmm…" Ruby said before her scroll rang, Azul's did as well and both team leader pulled their Scrolls off their belts.

Azul was greeted by Ozpin's face and Ruby saw Glynda's face. Both team leaders turned to look to them.

"Mr. Violet, we've seen a large amount of activity on the docks near you… We believe it might be Merlot's activity." Azul heard and he cocked his head to the side and he blinked.

"And we also believe these transports are being moved to a private island, Ms. Rose… We want you to investigate these docks but not engage them…" Glynda stated before both scrolls blinked out.

Azul and Ruby shared looks and frowned before both looked at a Bullhead flew over her head and Azul turned to Ruby.

"I think we might have to do more than spy on Merlot… I'm going to look around… Vermillion, you guys look around and then keep an eye on things…." Azul ordered before he turned to Ruby.

Azul smiled and patted her on the head and chuckled in amusement.

"I'll see what's up ahead and come back… If Merlot doesn't know we're here, he does now… Staying in one group isn't the best option… We can cover more ground if we split up…" Azul stated before he rushed into the forest.

Ruby turned to Yang who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What?" Ruby asked, Yang just smirked.

 **(With Azul)**

Azul continued to rush through the forest, he flipped over a branch and then slid down a hill.

Azul wondered what else Merlot had for them considering he had already thrown a small army at them… Still, they had handled it.

But Merlot was clearly not a man willing to give up, and mutating Grimm? Azul shuddered to wonder what else Merlot would be able to come up with a twisted mind.

"Merlot, what is wrong with you?" Azul asked, he perched on a branch and he looked down.

He saw a group of Androids loading a Bullhead before it flew into the air and vanished.

"Seriously, this guy was dead! Where did he get an army like this?" Azul whispered before he looked around and saw something in the water.

"A water Grimm?" Azul asked and he looked around and then saw a group of the mutated Grimm… Beowolves being packed into a crate which as getting loaded into the Bullhead.

Azul frowned; they were shipping Grimm out? Why, Merlot had to be insane to think he could ship Grimm or even control them.

Then again, Azul guessed the man was probably already insane if he had made Mutated Grimm. He pulled out his scroll and took a few photos.

He typed them to Ruby before he backflipped into the forest and raced back towards where Ruby and the others were.

Little did he know the Androids had seen him and reported him to Merlot…. It was going to be a wild ride when they came back.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story might be going on hold… These updates will be infrequent. Even if Ruby is one of my favorite characters in the cast, I do wish to focus on the other RWBY stories. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Ruby and Azul talking and planning. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	36. Planning

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, isolated island.)**

Azul switched his weapon to its sword form and looked at Ruby while sitting on a rock.

"We try to brute force our way through up ahead, they could just take the ship and leave… Destroying all those Androids isn't going to mean anything if they get away." Weiss said and Vermillion nodded.

"Taking the quiet way is going to take too long, Wiess… Plus it's hard to sneak around when they already know we're here." Blake put in.

Azul pulled his hood back and removed his scarf so he could speak.

"We're going to need to take out those androids fast and quick… The Grimm can't pilot the ship away… Plus the biggest threat… We've all killed Grimm before, they're not bulletproof, they're not unstoppable and we've gotten used to them… Part of me thinks Merlot wants us to get to his base." He stated while Weiss went to speak again.

"He has been quiet since we broke his androids… You guys think he's planning a trap?" Ruby asked first and the 8 shared looks.

"I think he is… We need a plan…." Yang said before Azul blinked.

"I think I have one." Azul said before the others looked at him, he blinked and then looked around before chuckling and began to explain.

"Ruby can snipe from the cliff, she's the best shot and her Semblance will let her dart in, hit them and get away like snap… Blake can confuse them while we focus on the androids, you have a Shadow Semblance, right?" Azul asked, Blake nodded and Azul continued.

"Ven and Yang can hit them hard, Yang's the best at frontline combat… Weiss and Vermillion can support us, Vermillion, your good at finishing off guys I've set up for you… I'll just zoom around and get their attention while getting in a hit here or there." Azul explained before the group blinked.

"I've never been much of a leader; I'm just trying to plan based on what I know." He stated, Weiss blinked a second time.

"That… Might actually work, but we're going to… To need a signal so we can all try and hit them at once." She stated before Ruby snapped her fingers.

"The first Android I shoot in the head will be the signal, it will set up the attack and catch them off guard." Ruby said before Azul put his head in his hands.

"People do run from snipers to cover, that will spread them out and allow us to handle the groups of androids we've chosen to deal with…." Azul said before he slowly stood up.

"First rule though should be to check on ammo and Dust, we're heading to Merlot's base after this if the plan goes well… The last thing we want to do is run low on supplies before we need them." Weiss said and Azul grabbed his spare Dust Canisters and ammo clips.

The others began to empty their extra ammo and Dust before Weiss began to count it.

"Ruby, I think you should find a sniping spot, I'm going to go and found a place to dart in quickly and distract Merlot's androids before we ambush them as one massive group." Azul stated before Ruby nodded and activated her Semblance: Petal Burst.

Azul rushed away with _Violet Sprint_ : his Semblance as the others looked at each other.

That was before Ruby and Azul zoomed back, grabbed their supplies and rushed off again as Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed while looking around.

"Dolts…" Weiss muttered before she turned to look at the others and motioned for them to move out, they had a plan, they had to stick to them.

 **(With Ruby)**

Ruby leapt off a log and then rushed through the forest, backflipped off a tree and then used _Crescent Rose_ to hook a tree before she spun herself into the air.

She had to resist firing a shot to throw herself further into the forest, she could alert the androids and ruin the plan.

"Rubes, you good?" Azul asked while he flipped off a tree, used his claws to dig into the tree and the kicked off it and continued to rush through the brush into the forest once more.

"Yep." Ruby said, smiling at her boyfriend as she quickly sprinted up the cliff back to where she was before.

She quickly shifted the weapon into its rifle form before she hid behind a tree. She turned to see Azul hiding behind a rock before he turned to her and nodded.

Ruby smiled and turned to make sure she would be quickly able to shoot a target.

She loaded in a cartridge of ice rounds; she would need more then one round to break an android.

Azul waved at her and she waved back as both prepared to attack the group.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm sorry the update came late for the chapter, I had other RWBY stories to write. This story will be updated more, on every Monday actually. Next chapter will be in 1 week and show RWBY and AMET attacking the docks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Yang, Weiss and Blake's stories might be updated as well.**


	37. A two pronged attack

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, isolated island.)**

Azul rushed at the first Beowolf and then lopped it's head off before he was thrown to the side by a Ursa.

He sighed and he groaned while he cracked his neck before he rushed back into the fight while he watched a Beowolf ended up getting half it's face blown off by a shot from Ruby.

"That girl scares me…" Azul muttered before an Android charged at him, he did nothing before a shot from Yang sent the glaive wielding machine tumbling into the water where it began to sink and short circuit.

"Thank you, Yang." Azul said before his ears wiggled under his hood and he turned to block another glaive wielding android as the machine tried to stab him from behind.

Azul watched sparks fly from his sword before he leapt back and then watched Vermillion fire at the leg of the machine while made it bent down before Azul stabbed his sword into its head.

He twisted his hand until the machine's head was wrenched off it and he tossed it into the ocean. He then flipped backwards and brushed off his sword which had oil on it from the hydraulics and he sighed while he rolled his eyes.

He turned to look around before Weiss stabbed a Beowolf in the chest before the Grimm toppled over and then died. He rushed off after the next Beowolf, he ended up slashing it in the chest before he shot it in the chest.

"These Grimm can be pretty much annoying at the time." He muttered before the Ursa he saw before knocked him backwards.

He watched another Android rush at him before opening fire as he rushed away. He backflipped forward and then he dug his claws and rushed to the side.

"We have to end the rest of them!" Azul yelled before another shot from Ruby which decapitated another Beowolf.

The Grimm collapsed to the ground, its head missing. Azul twirled his weapon and looked behind him at the rest of the group.

"We're going to die…" Azul muttered, he ended up looking at another android before he saw a third shot fire through its core.

"No, we aren't going to die." Ruby stated before the last of the group collapsed to the ground. Azul looked around and saw that all of the Grimm were gone as were the rest of the androids.

So, either they killed the entire group… Or Merlot had moved the last of his forces to the base he had and was waiting for them to catch up.

"I don't like this, things are never this easy… NEVER…" Azul said, popping a fresh magazine into his weapon and then tossing the other one to the side. He sheathed his weapon on his hip and brushed off his hands while turning towards Ruby and moving his hood until it was off his head.

Then he pulled his scarf away and sighed. He wondered how much Merlot had truly prepared for them to locate him and how much he had made up and planned for off the top of his head.

If he was smart enough to plan this out step by step as he went along? Then the man was a danger to the entire planet it seemed.

"Rubes, is it me or is there less androids here then what we saw?" Azul asked while he brushed off his coat and looked around to make sure he wasn't missing any soldiers or not seeing one.

"Yes, we weren't missing any… They're just not here… I think Merlot brought them back to his lab." Ruby said, leaning _Crescent Rose_ on her shoulder while Azul sighed again and brought a hand to his face.

"That's what I thought… Merlot must have saw us while we were planning and set up a trap. He left these guys as an advance force and brought what was left to his base... I hate when the bad guy actually uses his brain." Azul said, rubbing his ears and then turning towards Ruby.

"What do we do now? We go after him, we're doing it alone, we're going to end up dealing with this guy solo… I really wish we hadn't chosen to deal with Merlot on our own and turned down Ozpin's offer to come back at the last second…" Azul muttered before Weiss spoke up.

"We've come too far to quit now… We have to bring down Merlot, if we don't, who knows what he'll do." Weiss stated while Azul and Ruby shared a look.

"We're going after him then… We just need to be able to pilot the ship and we can get going." Azul said while Ruby smirked and wondered who would be able to fly the transport ship or if it was autopiloted.

Either way, they would get to Merlot and end things with him.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done don't! I want to point out that I didn't intend to take this long to make the next chapter for this story, I just didn't know what to write next. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so hopefully and will show RWBY and AMET at Merlot's base and preparing to finish things with him. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	38. Merlot's trap

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, isolated island.)**

When RWBY and AMET reached the island, they split up to cover more ground and not get caught.

Azul sniffed the air and smelt metal and oil. He turned to Ruby before he heard a voice over the speakers.

"I see Oz's students have found my humble abode… I have already located your friends and my benefactors have informed me of you and your friend, Ms. Rose." Ruby and Azul heard before a trapdoor opened under them.

Azul and Ruby slid down the chute, Azul popped out his claws while Ruby dug her boots into the chute while she and Azul slid down it.

Both landed in a dirt pit before a trio of chutes opened. Ruby and Azul watched the others fall into the pit while Azul and Ruby looked at a monitor which dropped down.

What Azul and Ruby could only guess was Dr. Merlot appeared in front of them, Azul pointed his finger at the monitor.

"Merlot…" He hissed while the doctor cleared his throat.

"You must be Mr. Violet. You know, ever since your eyes were sighted at Beacon, I've heard great things about the daughter of Summer Rose." Merlot chuckled as Ruby blinked.

"How do you know my mom?" Ruby asked, Merlot pressed a button and a pair of doors opened.

Azul drew _Violet Shadow_ and flicked his wrist as the sword extended itself. Ruby drew _Crescent Rose_ while a group of mutated Beowolves marched out.

"Let's see if you're as good as my associates believe." Merlot said while Ruby and Azul shared a look.

"Let's shut this guy down." Azul said before more androids filed in behind them.

"Handle the androids, Rubes, we're let you guys have the Grimm!" Azul yelled before he sped off towards a canon wielding android.

Azul slid under its legs before slashing at the unarmored back, he then vaulted up it's back and stabbed into its head.

The android fell while a Beowolf leapt at him only for a shot from Ruby to cut it down. Ruby flipped off Azul's shoulders to decapitate a Beowolf while Azul turned back in time to block a hit from another android.

He slid back before he fired a shot at the barrel of a canon using android. The android fired the bullet into the ground and destroyed itself and 2 other androids.

Ruby twirled _Crescent Rose_. She parried the claw of a Ursa before using the momentum to stab a Beowolf with the blade in the chin before Ruby spun around and flipped the impaled Grimm into the ground before she backflipped onto a spire.

The Ursa went to wrap its jaws at her before Yang flipped into the air, crushing its head under her fist. 

"Thanks, sis!" Ruby yelled before Azul saw Quinn slam an android into the ground before Jason stabbed it's head. Merlot huffed and brought his hands to his chin.

"Hmm, you're not as skilled as your father or mother, but I can surely see the markings of Summer Rose…" Merlot said while he looked at Ruby.

"Has Ozpin even told you why he brought up your eyes? I doubt it, Oz isn't trustworthy to anyone…." He said while Azul ripped the head off an android.

"I highly doubt you expect us to care what you say, old man… You're the one trying to turn Grimm into super bioweapons." Ruby heard from Merlot before he turned back to the monitor.

"I don't have time to deal with you, but my prototype pet does…. Farewell, Ms. Rose… You're see me and my serum soon enough." Merlot said before he laughed and the monitors switched off.

"Damn it, get back here, old man!" Azul yelled while a massive door opened in the back.

That was when the unmistakable hiss of a Grimm that both teams remembered from Emerald Forest shook the air.

Ruby, Azul and their teams watched a massive Deathstalker with green light and spikes lining its tail stamped out of the doors.

"Oh, crap." Azul said when the Grimm roared at them before Azul looked at Ruby.

"Any ideas?" Azul asked while Ruby shook her head. 

"Nope, you?" Ruby asked while Azul sighed and rushed at the Grimm. It stabbed at him with his tail while he slid under the blow.

The tip of the Grimm's tail nearly snagged his hood while he stabbed up with _Violet Shadow_. He was rewarded with a roar of pain before the Grimm slammed its tail into the teenage Faunus.

Azul slammed into a rock which shattered as his Aura absorbed the hit and dropped to 80% instantly.

"Ow… That hurt." Azul said while the Grimm rounded on him before a bullet sliced through its back legs, causing it to screech before Azul realized something.

"Ruby, help me with its eyes! I think I know a few of its weak spots!" Azul said before he rubbed his back and twirled _Violet Shadow_.

Azul rushed at the Grimm before Azul vault off the Grimm's back while it stabbed a claw at Blake and Quinn while poisonous spikes shot out of its claw.

"This thing SHOOTS darts now?!" Azul yelled before he and Ruby zoomed at the massive scorpion, zigzagging as Rose and Violet Petals traced their paths.

Azul watched the Grimm swing its claws at them. Azul and Ruby bounced off it claws, angling for its eyes.

The Grimm roared as Ruby and Azul swung their blades in a x shape, cutting its eyes which caused it to roar.

Whatever mutated the Grimm seeped from its eyes while the beast thrashed around while it screamed in pain.

"Go for the tail, I'm going to get it's attention." Azul said while he fired at the Deathstalker before it turned to him while Weiss stopped it from moving with her glyphs.

Yang crushed its leg with a fiery punch while Ruby leapt off it's head and slashed at it's stinger before firing a bullet at the point where the Grimm's stinger was implanted into the tail.

The high caliber round shattered the stinger, drenching the Grimm in poison and serum. Azul stabbed into its body, cutting the bottom of the Grimm and causing it to collapse to the ground. Azul stabbed it in the mouth and fired a round while Ruby stabbed _Crescent Rose_ into the Grimm's jaw and shot it.

"Is it me… Or was that thing made to be stronger, but less durable?" Azul said before alarms started to go off.

"This base is going to go; we can't stay here!" Vermillion yelled while Azul growled but rushed towards the open door in the back. he flipped off the wall and landed on the platform.

Ruby followed, kicking off the wall and then firing _Crescent Rose_ before both looked at the others.

"Race you guys to the Bullhead, I wish we could stay, but Merlot is long gone, I hear a Bullhead arriving." Azul said before he sped off. 

"See you guys at the landing pad!" Ruby said before she raced after Azul while they sighed and follow their leaders.

 **(With Ruby and Azul)**

Azul slowed to a stop before the Bullhead opened its door, he leapt in followed by Ruby while the others raced forward.

They climbed in and the bullhead raced through the explosions out a hole in the wall.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I didn't know how else to make this fight longer. I want to point out next chapter starts the battles of season 3. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show the trip back to Beacon and the aftermath. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Yang, Weiss and Blake's stories will be updated during the week hopefully and all chapters will follow Ruby and Azul separately for now.**


	39. Return Trip

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Bullhead inbound to Vale.)**

Azul and Ruby looked at each other while they were carried back towards Beacon along with the rest of team RWBY and AMET.

Azul pulled off his ripped gloves, his and the other's clothes had been damaged in the fight and while they had replacements. They would get new ones at Beacon and keep the old ones as backup.

They had nothing on their mind but their fights in the tournament. They just didn't know what would happen soon… And the fights that would be coming up soon.

They would be back by night; Azul closed his eyes while Ruby leaned against him.

 **(White Fang base)**

Merlot was walked through the group of White Fang soldiers to a monitor.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you again, my Queen." Merlot said with a bow as a voice came over the speakers.

"Dr. Merlot, your experiments have made the Grimm much more effective in battle and you have distracted team RWBY and AMET…. We have the data on the daughter of Summer Rose… You are aware how dangerous she was… And the son of the violent vigilante…. Having them in Vale puts a problem in our plans." The voice stated before Merlot smiled.

"However, the resources we have invested in Merlot Industries have slowed down our other operations… We will give you another chance to correct things… But do not forget who saved you from Mt. Glenn… And who funded your research on the Grimm. You are dismissed, Doctor… It's time for the next phase of our plan." Merlot heard as the White Fang soldiers started to move the doctor away, unaware that their plan wouldn't go the way they expected it.

 **(Bullhead with AMET and RWBY)**

If there was anything Azul and Ruby wanted to be doing, it was pass out when they got to Beacon. They were tired, they were drained from heading to Beacon for 2 hours and not being there yet.

Azul looked at a damaged canister and sighed and tossed it out the door as his damaged cloak, ripped from a piece of metal slashing into it on the way out of the base.

Azul turned to look at Ruby while Weiss cleared up her throat.

"I feel like nobody wants to speak about the Grimm we saw and all those tanks and equipment." Ruby heard from Weiss while Azul turned to Ruby.

"I don't know what to say. I didn't think you could make Grimm any worse, but the doctor seemed like he did it… I thought Roman and his group had been the worst thing we'd deal with." Azul said before Ruby turned to look at her boyfriend.

"You seem a lot more tired, you ok, Azul?" Ruby asked while Ruby nodded and kissed her forehead which made her blush before Ruby slapped Yang's arm as her sister smirked.

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering what happened to Roman, he gave up easily, the crash wouldn't have been enough to take him out of the fight. I didn't see a scratch on him." Azul said before Yang spoke up.

"So, does anyone think that we're going to get special rewards or anything like that in Vale? We did just stop a mutated Grimm Army from being thrown at Vale and the rest of the world." Yang said while Azul shrugged.

"I doubt it, I would like to get some new clothes, that few explosions I got hit with nearly shattered my Aura and they messed up my clothing. I'm glad I didn't have to repair my weapon at all." Azul said before Ruby looked at her ripped up sleeves on her dress.

"Yeah, I got my shirt ripped when a piece of fang sliced my dress." Ruby said while Azul looked at her shoulder and blushed.

"Least your shirt isn't ripped across the back… I thought I ran fast enough not to get hit." Azul said before he looked at his Scroll.

He sighed and brushed off his cloak and pulled down the remains of his cloak.

"So, are we going to deal with the data of what we saw in the place with Ozpin?" He heard from Vermillion and he hummed and looked at Ruby for a second.

"I already saw Weiss send it, thank you, Weiss, I don't think we had the energy and we're probably all going to pass out when we get there…" Azul said before he rubbed his eyes and pulled his glasses off his eyes and sighed and looked around.

His Cerulean eyes looked tired and ragged. He sighed and slid down the wall to the ground.

He rubbed his eyes and put his cracked glasses and cracked his hands.

"I'm going to pass out when we get to Beacon and all of that, you get me up when we're there." Azul said and closed his eyes for a second.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I do want to point out that yes, the clothing was damaged so the others could get their new outfits. Next chapter will be on next Monday or so and will show the group getting new outfits and preparing for the tournament and RWBY'S fight with Team ABRN. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Penny's story will hopefully be out later and Winter or Glynda's is next.**


	40. New looks

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, 2 days before RWBY's match.)**

Ruby looked at her new outfit in the mirror and turned to make sure it was ready.

She had a white high neck décolletage, blouse with brown studded wristbands on her arms. She still kept a black skirt with red tulle under it. Her waist cincher had been replaced by a corset with red strip. She had a black belt with red bordering holding crescent rose and its ammo and brown straps on her blouse that let her use a brown backpack.

She also had thigh high stockings with a long-stemmed rose and her boots had four straps and buckles. She looked at her cloak which had a singular clip on the right shoulder which had her emblem.

Ruby checked her slightly longer hair and pulled her hood down.

She looked at the tv in her room, the others were out and looking for gear for their weapons and preparing for the tournament when it happened.

Azul slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He was in his pajamas due to the fact that he hadn't gotten the new clothes and he didn't have much in the way of backup clothes besides a few shirts, jeans and the like.

"Merlot sucks." Azul muttered before Ruby turned to look at her boyfriend.

"You're the one who ended up trying to shield me from Sheetmetal and ended up getting ripped up clothes." Ruby said and Azul snorted and turned to look to the side.

"Well, I'm glad that Vermillion said he knows the perfect replacement to get from the stores and all that." Azul said while Ruby laughed and turned to look at the window with a smirk.

Ruby and Azul walked closer next to each other and Azul sighed, he hummed and he cracked his knuckles while he sat down on the bed.

"I'm just glad Merlot got his entire little company shut down… But I wondered what will happen now that Merlot still has that serum." Azul said while Ruby nodded and walked over to look at the ceiling.

"I heard Professor Ozpin and then we're going to go after him." Ruby stated, Azul turned to look at her and sighed while he flipped off the bed and he cleared his throat.

"I didn't know that, I do think Merlot had a boss, he doesn't seem like he's the top dog in the fight." Azul said before he looked at the ground.

"Damn it, I shot myself in the foot." Azul muttered before Ruby giggled and tapped him on the head cutely.

"Yes, yes you did." Ruby said while she turned and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go talk to Ironwood and see who we're going to end up fighting next in the tournament… Or who we're fighting first." Ruby said and Azul smirked before Ruby kept batting on his arm and Azul kept laughing at.

"You're not really better than me when it comes up to not putting your foot in your mouth." Azul said and he chuckled in amusement while he continued to keep being pelted.

"Shut, your stupid face!" Ruby yelled before she sighed and fell on the bed next to Azul who sighed and patted her on the head with amusement.

"I hate you sometimes, you're a stupid boyfriend sometimes." Ruby muttered while Azul hummed and looked at the window once again.

"Trust me, it's cute when you do that. We both mess up, Rubes. I'm just wondering what problems are we going to have you know, next?" Azul stated while he pulled over at his scroll while he started typing on it.

"We still don't know who hired Roman and the rest of the bad guys in the White Fang. We also don't know Merlot's plan; I doubt we're going to be done anytime soon." Azul stated while Ruby looked over at the scroll and Azul scrolled through the news.

"Yeah, I want to know they're going to do next. I do know we're going to have to deal with them sooner or later." Ruby muttered while Azul rubbed his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, we're going to have to bring him done, we have a lot of problems soon. I'm going to keep looking through the news and all that, see all the juicy stuff." Azul said and he got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be rooting for you when we get to the throwing punches or bullets or whatever it is, we end up doing." Ruby heard from Azul before he rushed over to Ruby and kissed her on the cheek before he closed the door and smiled with amusement and rushed off towards the door.

Ruby smirked and then turned to look to the side while she turned back to the window again and looked at the slowly setting sun for the moment.

 **Author notes**

 **phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Azul is going to have a new look next chapter and the others have their season 4 looks. Season 3 is going to be different in the story and won't be much like the show hopefully. Next chapter will be next Monday or so and will show team RWBY fighting ABRN. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	41. ABRN

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Amity Colosseum.)**

Azul sat in the row closest to the action. He had a switched to a purple and blueish hooded jacket with several zippers and his symbol on it. He also had switched to blue lace less sneakers as well. He also had black pants with a belt with ammo canisters and a backpack with his symbol on it as well.

He watched RWBY walk onto the field while the team gave their waves to the crowd. Ruby tried to not slip on the ice that had been the biome picked for the arena at the moment.

"RIP THEIR HEADS OFF, RUBY!" Azul screamed and got a trio of smirks before he rolled his eyes.

"What? I can't support my girlfriend on her match? She's going to do the same for me... You guys just ruined this for me." Azul muttered before Ruby waved at him and he smiled and blushed before offering a returned wave.

"Team RWBY has just returned from a mission abroad along with team AMET, they've been just itching for a fight. Ms. Rose has the support of her boyfriend in the audience: Fellow team leader Azul Violet, leader of team AMET, who was sent to support Team RWBY." Professor Port stated before he showed their faces.

Azul hid his face in his hood while he saw Ruby slug Yang in the arm. She did nothing but try to vanish as Azul looked at the booth.

"Thank you, Port, throw both of us under the bus!" Azul yelled before the bell dinged for the match to begin.

Ruby rushed forward before the others could stop her, she was sure to go after Nadir. She slammed feet first into the man, knocking his weapon to the side.

She was kicked back by Arslan before she slid backwards and fell to the ground, slipped and crashed to the ground before she grabbed _Crescent Rose_ and dug the scythe into the ground.

Azul was filming the fight. He knew that he would watch the entire fight, but he wanted to see how his girlfriend fought.

Ruby had Arslan and Nadir chase her as Ruby decided to switch tactics and twirled _Crescent Rose_ behind her and firing it left and right.

Ruby… Was skating on the ice… Azul didn't expect that.

"It seems Ms. Rose is using the ice to skate around TEAM ABRN! She certainly has been known to improvise… I can certainly see why Mr. Violet has a place in his heart for her." Port stated.

Azul watched Ruby dug _Crescent Rose_ into the ice before she slammed into Nadir again, the man slid along the ground before Arslan used her dagger to trip her to the ground.

"Oh, and Ms. Rose goes down while the rest of team RWBY rushes in to help!" Oobleck stated before Ruby's Aura dropped from 90% to 85%.

Ruby blocked a slash from Arslan before she fired _Crescent Rose_ and slid back. Arslan slid backwards before her Aura dropped to 75% from the shot before she flipped away.

Azul watched Ruby zip away as soon as the ice turned to snow. She continued to zip from small piece of snow to snow.

"Wow, she's being fast, but she's not going to be able to use her speed on the ice. She's going to use that ice-skating idea… I just hope she has the ammo to do it." Azul muttered while he continued to look at his scroll.

Yang's Aura was still at 97% percent. Weiss's at 90 as she took a hit from Bolin. Blake's was at 99% while started to look at Reese and pursue her.

"This is a good fight, huh?" He heard from Quill and hummed before he started to turn back to the monitor while he chuckled in amusement.

"Yeah, we're dealing with problems if we go onto the ice…. I just hope Rubes can handle things…" Azul stated before he cracked his knuckles and neck.

He continued to watch the battle, RWBY got to choose that the next battle they had. His team did as well, Ruby was smart. She was tough as well.

Azul did see Ruby trying to find an angle to use her weapon better. Ruby was a very good shot, but the ice didn't have many sniper spots, it also negated her speed as her Semblance would and could cause her to crash to the ground if she lost her balance.

Azul hummed and looked at Ruby fire a shot at Arslan, nicking her arm and forcing her to back off to go after Yang. She knew she couldn't go after Ruby head on, and Yang was a lot more then she could handle.

Azul hummed and continued to make sure that he was picking the best team to fight against.

He saw Ruby jump into the air and flip before bringing _Crescent Rose_ down onto the ice hard.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the battle will be split into 2 parts or so. Next chapter will be on next Monday or so and will show the next part of the battle and Ruby and Azul talking. Until then, Next chapter will also show more of the romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	42. Second Half

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Amity Colosseum.)**

Ruby slammed into Nadir feetfirst before flipping back and dodging a swing of Bolin's staff. He didn't notice Weiss rushing at him.

"Ms. Schnee has eliminated Mr. Hori with that ice sheet, it seems team RWBY is seizing the advantage!" Port yelled while Azul checked the scroll.

Ruby was at 50%, Weiss was at 30%, Blake had managed to keep her Aura at 65% and Yang was at 40%, Azul really wondered why Yang was rushing into combat so recklessly.

He looked up in time for Ruby to get knocked down by Arslan kicking her, sliding her along the ice while she grabbed at her weapon. She saw the scythe stabbed into the ice down a way from her.

"Ms. Belladonna is going head to head with Ms. Chloris… Ms. Rose better reorganize her team as team ABRN is starting to seizing the advantage, one less member or not!" Port reported as Yang dodged a punch from Arslan and then flung her to the ground before firing a shot that sent her flipping back into a wall.

"That brings her to 20%, she might be able to go head to head with Yang, but she doesn't seem to be as strong as Yang… Why does that not at all surprise me?" Azul asked before Ruby managed to slide towards _Crescent Rose_ and grab the scythe.

"This is getting good, huh Azul?" Jason asked while Azul hummed and sighed before Azul saw Ruby bounce off the ice stacks around her before slamming into Nadir again, hooking him with _Crescent Rose_ 's blade before spinning through the air and firing.

Nadir went flying off the arena and into the wall. She sighed and looked around before she split off to the remaining members of ABRN. She rubbed at her eyes and hummed while she stabbed the weapon into the ice.

"There goes 2 of them… Geez." Azul muttered and turned and looked at the rest of the arena, yawning while he did so.

He tapped on his scroll and saw that Weiss was rushing off to go after Reese and Ruby was taking shots at Arslan. She was more or less on the offensive. Ruby still knew she couldn't take on Arslan in a straight fight, Arslan was stronger than her.

"I wonder what's going to be the next match." Azul heard from Vermillion. He shrugged and turned to look at him.

"I heard we're the third match out here. I don't know, I do know RWBY is going to the next match, the only fighter that's a danger is Arslan and with her team cut in half? She's not going to win much of a fight." Azul stated before he noticed that Reese managed to hit Weiss in the face with her hoverboard.

She went flying backwards toward a rock while she tried to summon a Glyph but she smashed through it and into a rock, knocking her out.

"Weiss Schnee has been knocked unconscious; it seems team ABRN has started to rally themselves!" Oobleck stated while Azul sighed and tapped his scroll in annoyance.

"I forgot that Weiss is too used to looking for angles to attack besides trusting her gut… Which just got her knocked out of the arena…" He muttered while Weiss's portrait went dark on the Scroll while Blake managed to use a Shadow Clone to flip onto the board.

She kicked it up and leapt backwards, causing Reese to slam into the ice while Arslan managed to kick Yang backwards. Ruby managed to shoot Arslan, knocking her Aura down by 10% before Ruby was forced to reload her weapon.

"I see Reese is at 20% and Arslan seems to be at 10%." Azul muttered, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was tired and the match was starting to drag on.

That was before Yang activated her Semblance and slammed a flaming fist into the ice, melting it while Arslan went to throw her weapon at Ruby.

Ruby managed to reload and aimed at Arslan and she shot Arslan as she slid along the ice before Blake managed to tank a grazing hit from Arslan and kick her in the face.

Arslan slammed into an ice mountain which collapsed onto her while Reese flipped out of the arena.

"Well, that's done… Geez, I didn't expect that match would get that dicey." Jason stated while Quill chuckled and Azul got up.

"NICE ONE, RUBY, NICE ONE!"Azul yelled and Ruby turned to the stands where her boyfriend was, she smiled and waved while the group continued looking around the Arena, blowing kisses and waving as well.

Azul got up to rush towards the stands to congratulate his girlfriend. Azul hummed and smiled before the voices of Oobleck and Port started to speak up after this.

"And that's the match team JNPR will be fighting team SSUN in 3 days, tune in then, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for cutting the fight early, I want to point out that Never miss a beat might go a bit differently but I don't know if I should switch out Yang and Weiss. Next chapter will be next Monday and will show team RWBY and AMET and talking then going towards the next match. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	43. Team meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon.)**

"I can't believe you took down half the team in a few seconds!" Azul stated, Ruby smiled and nodded back and forth.

"Yeah, well that Nadir guy didn't know how to do much more then try to shoot me… And miss, over and over and over…." Ruby said while she rubbed her feet.

"Ow… Ice is so cold…." Ruby whined and Azul chuckled while he looked at Weiss.

"I saw you got knocked out… Still, I think you were dancing around them." He said while Ruby started to slug him in the arm over and over while he blocked with his arm and chuckled while he looked at the Schnee heiress.

"We won at the very least, that's better than nothing." Weiss said before Yang spoke up.

"Now it's going to be Jaune and them against Sun and his group… That should be interesting." Yang said and Azul hummed and turned back to Ruby.

"You know that our match is going to going to be next after their match?" Azul asked, Ruby nodded and turned before she shivered.

"It's time to go... We have to deal with training… We're leave you girls to talk about things coming up… We have a few things to do… Let's go…" Azul said before his teammates filed out of the room and he chuckled.

Azul turned back to Ruby and sat on his bed with Ruby.

"I really need to schedule some more time talking." He hummed and sighed before he rubbed at his eyes while Ruby patted his head playfully while he looked towards her with annoyance as she smiled.

"You guys got a plan on how to win your next match?" Yang asked, Azul snorted and rolled his eyes before looking back towards the blonde brawler.

"Plan? Yang, you don't owe me anything at all. You don't… We're going to win by being wild and crazy… By being all over the place." Azul muttered before he waved his hands back and forth and hummed.

"Your plan… Is to say screw it to a plan?" Weiss asked, Azul turned towards her with amusement and hummed while tapping his claws on the bed.

"Yep, everyone always cares too much about plans, Weiss. I don't. I rush through life thinking up every move I ever do… You can't predict a right punch if you never see it coming… You guys want to come up with some 20-step master plan… Plans don't last past 10 seconds in a fight, Weiss. You don't know what the other person will do when their backed into a corner… That's just another reason I don't plan at all… It's just way too stupid." Azul said and got a huff from the girl before Azul heard Ruby hum.

"So… do you guys planning on doing anything else after the rest of the festival?" Azul heard from Ruby and he shrugged.

"I don't really know, I mean, this thing is just a bunch of fights for money and bragging rights. We win, we get paid, we lose? Meh, always next year." Azul stated before he flipped off the bed and cracked his neck.

"We're going to have to deal with a lot of good things. I want to point out that we're still teens, we've still got some worse things coming up… I doubt that we're really done with bad guys. We've just dealt with a group of Grimm." Azul muttered; Ruby turned to Blake.

"Yeah, I was beginning to think about that. I've wondered what was going to happen to Roman. He got arrested, but I don't think he's going to leave the things so quietly…" Ruby said and Azul hummed and then turned to his pocket and then cracked his back.

He smiled while before he turned back to his scroll.

"I wonder what else we're going to deal with… I have no more things on my mind but fighting, and that suits me just find. I can't think of anything else… Anyway, I'm going to go towards the rest of my team and leave you girls to yourself." He said before he backed towards the room, he sighed once he was out of the room. He hummed before walking back towards his own room, he rubbed at his head again.

"My brain is starting to hurt, I should get some rest, we're going to the match tomorrow anyway and even if I miss it, I can just watch it on my scroll… So, there's that." Azul muttered before he opened the door to his room and walked inside and went to go get dressed.

He had no idea of what else would happen during the week. He sighed one last time, he went into his closest and closed the door behind him.

He cracked his arms and tapped the door before wondering where he had left his weapon. He rolled his eyes.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Azul and Ruby are going to be fighting Cinder and her group. I'm going to ask if you guys want to see Glynda or Winter in the next story. Next chapter will be on next Monday or Tuesday or so and will show AMET and TEAM RWBY watching the aftermath between team SSUN and JNPR. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	44. Round 2

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Amity Arena.)**

"Damn, Nora is a beast!" Azul heard from Jason before he turned back to see Jaune got forced back by Sun's clones.

That was before Pyrrha used _Akouo_ to knock him back. He watched the shield bounce off the clones before slamming into Sun's head. Sun slid backwards before Scarlet fired _Hook_ , Pyrrha used her semblance to deflect the bullet before she rolled to the side.

"Ms. Valkyrie has just knocked out Neptune Vasilias with an electrifying hit! I believe that's going to be the beginning of the end for team SSSN!" Professor Port reported, Azul watched Neptune slide off the edge of the arena from a hit of Nora's hammer.

"I didn't know that Nora's semblance was absorbing electricity." He heard from Quinn; Azul turned to look at him with amusement before chuckling.

"I'm more surprised that Neptune was willing to try and fight Nora." Azul said before Ren engaged Sage with a few bursts of gunfire from _Stormflower_.

"I think Sun is going down next. His Aura has dropped to 40% with Pyrrha going after him." Azul stated before he saw Sun flipped over Pyrrha.

He combined his nunchucks into a staff and midair before slamming feet first into Jaune who failed to bring his shield up in time.

He slid along the ground before he slumped out of the arena.

"Jaune just got knocked out…. Well I'm surprised his Aura got depleted so slowly." Vermillion said, never taking his eyes from his scroll. Azul sighed and turned back to look at the fight.

He didn't really care to think about the scroll fights. He saw dozens of people watching the fight through the scroll. He wanted to see the results with his own eyes.

"Kick their butts, Nora!" He heard and turned to see Ruby yelling before a bullet slammed into the shield in front of him.

"Geez!" He yelled before he turned back and forth and sat down in his seat.

Nora knocked Sage to the side, she turned her weapon into a grenade launcher before a shot from Sage knocked her to the ground.

"This is looking like it could go either way, huh?" Quinn asked, Azul saw Sage block _Stormflower_ , Ren responded by punching him. Sage used _Pilgrim_ to knock Ren back before Scarlet kicked him to the ground.

"I honestly didn't think team SSSN was that good… Besides the fight we had on the…. Oh, wait, we've never seen them fight." Jason said, Azul hummed before Pyrrha knocked Sage off the ground with _Milo_.

"So, their fight is really equal at the moment…" Azul muttered, he rubbed at his temples and yawned.

He hummed again and saw Sage go sliding back from a hit by Nora. He groaned in frustration.

"You ok, Azul?" He heard from Quinn. He rubbed at his head again.

"No, something is really bugging my ears. I'm going to go get some air. You guys record the fight and let me see how it goes." Azul said, he stood up and walked up the stairs and towards the entrance to the arena, he walked out of the arena and out towards the concessions stand.

He continued to rub at his ears, something in his ears hurt a lot and he had no idea at all what was bothering them so much.

"Ugh, it sounds like my head is about to split open!" He said and heard the noise from one of the speakers. It was spewing feedback out; he groaned and shot the speaker with a single round from _Violet Shadow_.

"I'd feel bad about that… If it wasn't so broken." Azul muttered while he tapped on his head.

"I wonder how the match is going?" He asked himself while he pulled his hood down, he poked his Faunus ears while they wiggled.

"I can't hear the sound anymore…" He said and walked over to the speaker before picking up the bullet he fired and put it into his pouch.

"Hmm…" Azul said before he started walking back toward the tournament while he spun his weapon on his hand over and over before he put it back into his holster.

"Azul?" He heard over his scroll while he pulled the Scroll out of his pocket and opened it.

"Yeah? I'm coming back to the fights right now…" He said, leaning on a pole next to him while he cracked his neck. He slowly slid back down to the ground while he pulled his knees to his head.

"Team JNPR won, Ren got knocked out, Pyrrha and Nora had to finish the fight for them…." Azul heard from Quinn, he looked at another screen before he flipped to his feet and started walking towards the arena again.

He rolled his eyes and put his scroll away. He wanted to know who he was going to fight next.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm trying to not repeat myself. Next chapter will be on next Monday or so… I want to point out, I'm probably not going to make a poll… But I will point out that AMET is either going to fight Flynt, Neon and the rest of FNKY or NDGO, I'll let you go. Ruby and Blake will fight whoever AMET doesn't. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	45. Battle Blues

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon.)**

Azul looked at the Atlesian fleet while he cracked his back and then he hummed while he heard footsteps behind him. He hummed while he looked over his shoulder to see Ruby approaching him.

"Hey." Ruby said while she sat down next to him, he hummed again and turned to her while smiling.

"Hey, what's up? I'm still looking forward to which will be my next match." He asked, he continued looking over his scroll, something he had been doing before she had come over.

"You guys saw the next match, didn't you?" He asked while he looked around, Ruby looked at the Scroll.

"Yeah, I'm good." Azul stated, he smiled and hugged the crimson reaper who smiled while she buried her head into Azul's shoulder while trying to look at the scroll.

"You could ask." Azul said while the couple started watching the scroll while Azul tapped on starting to look at the rest of the fight.

Azul sighed before he rubbed at his eyes and then he sighed.

"I have no idea who we are going to fight next. I have no clue what fight is next, Rubes. I know we're going to be up next." Azul stated while he tapped his feet.

He groaned in pain, he yawned and then he walked away slightly.

"You haven't been sleeping in a while." Ruby said, Azul sighed. He turned to the side before folding his eyes under him. He tilted his eyes while he slowly looked at Ruby.

"I've been wondering what to do next. I've been going over and over while Roman is in jail. I really don't think we're done yet. Rubes, you know that Roman has been backed by the White Fang. You know they are still a problem and I know for a fact that there's a lot more to deal with. I honestly doubt we've even got a clue on who's behind this…. I think they're going to cause problems in the future." He muttered; Ruby sat down next to him.

Ruby saw Azul pull down his hood and turn to look away before she pulled him backwards towards her.

"I know." Azul heard from Ruby, he put his claws in his mouth and looked at his teeth.

"Azul, your being stupid." Ruby said, Azul chuckled with amusement before he cracked his spine. He turned to Ruby with pain in his back.

"Yes, I have been…. I've also been dealing with having my back hurt from sleeping on it wrong, I've dealt with nightmares… Ruby, I have no idea what I'm going to do tomorrow and I also can't shake the feeling that something is off. Roman was captured and he ended up dropping crime to nearly nothing after he gets captured? I really doubt all crime came from Roman, he might have started the crime wave, I doubt he had made a crime wave on his own thoughts. You know a crime lord that draws all the police to him on PURPOSE?" He asked, Ruby was about to speak and shook her head.

"Yeah, so I know for a fact someone is behind them… I just don't know who could be behind it." He muttered and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to talk to Professor Ozpin, he'd know a lot more about what we're going to probably deal with in the future. We make one wrong move and we're going to be caught off guard. I might be wrong with Vermillion, but I doubt it. I have to be sure; I have to find out the truth. I'm going to come back in a few minutes or maybe an hour or so… I want you to stay here hopefully. I need to ask him and General Ironwood." He said, he stood up before Ruby followed him.

"I'm going to, we're going to have to go back to missions anyway after this is all done and over with. I would also like to see my boyfriend deal with his problems because his awesome girlfriend is telling him to stop worrying about every little thing and take things less seriously." Ruby said, she latched onto his arm, he sighed before smiling and leaning his head on hers.

"I'll stop it if you can stop being so adorable. You can rip a Beowolf off but you are still so cute despite being a scythe sniper." He stated, Ruby pouted and Azul chuckled with amusement once again.

"Rubes, you're not really helping your own case. You're really not, your being more adorable then you think you are." Azul said, Ruby smiled while the couple walked inside. They didn't notice what was happening round them at the moment, their only concern being the happiness with each other.

Azul looked at the rest of his team who passed by him, he smiled again.

Azul's scroll vibrated in his pocket at that second.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Azul and Ruby might fight together in the tournament. I also want to point out the poll will be put up for 6 days. Next chapter will be by next Friday or so and will show Azul and AMET fighting FNKY or NDGO. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	46. Next match

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon.)**

Azul hummed and shrugged before he turned and walked outside towards where the bullhead waited for him. He didn't see Vermillion before he was next to his leader.

"I really don't see which team we're going to fight yet… We go to the next match in 2 hours." Vermillion said, Azul sighed and rubbed his head.

"I… That is the stupidest thing ever. They don't want to post the results yet?" Azul asked, Vermillion said nothing before he turned and looked around with annoyance.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do without trying to pierce the network. I'm not going to get us kicked out and possibly arrested because you got eager." Vermillion said, he looked up from his scroll with amusement. Azul hummed with frustration for a few seconds.

"I know, I'm just unsure who we're going to fight. I'm going to make sure I have everything we need for next time…" He said, Vermillion turned around and leaned on the bullhead before sitting on the door.

"We are either fighting team FNKY or team NDGO." Vermillion stated, Azul turned to look at him in shock while the bullhead took off towards the sky.

"We're fighting either an all-female team, or we're fighting a team from Atlas? Ruby is going to KILL me if we end up fighting NDGO…" He stated before they turned towards Amity Arena.

"Well, I don't know what we're doing, they aren't going to tell us until another hour passes." Vermillion muttered, Azul sighed again and then rubbed at his ears with pain.

"I don't think that makes things easier. Verm, you know we don't know much about either team. I thought we were in charge of getting to pick one of the teams that we're going to be fighting if we want." He said, Vermillion hummed and tapped a few more keys on his scroll.

"I also want to point out that our match is nearly the semifinals if I'm right." Vermillion pointed out; Azul frowned at this.

"Verm, our match is supposed to be the start of the Semifinals. We are going to be fighting the match that begins the start of the end. I don't think I can make it any simplifier then that." He stated, the bullhead docked with Amity Arena.

"Let's get going." Azul said and then he jumped off the bullhead, Vermillion followed and tucked his scroll into his pocket.

Azul walked towards the warm up area. He asked if there was anyone else there at the moment. He knew nobody was allowed back into the warm up area unless their going to be in a match.

"Nobody else is here at the moment. I can't believe we're this early… I woke up early for a reason and now there's nothing here doing any pre checks." Azul muttered, he looked around before he sat down in a chair and pulled out his scroll.

"You are just going to wait for us, aren't you?" Vermillion asked, Azul nodded and started to play with his scroll while messing with something on it.

"I've asked General Ironwood if we can go and talk to Roman and then go to Ozpin after that." He said, he looked at Vermillion before he turned back to his scroll.

Vermillion sighed and looked around again before he tapped his jacket. Azul looked up from his scroll and hummed.

"I don't know what we're going to do when the next team is going to be announced. We aren't the only match today." Azul said, he got a buzz from his scroll and blinked with amusement before he answered the scroll and looked at it.

"I wonder what is going to happen next. I just got an answer from General Ironwood." He stated before he hummed and clicked on the message. He sighed and started to read on the message.

He slowly disgusted what he was reading and turned to look at Vermillion. He hummed once again.

"We're allowed to go and talk to him if we're dealing with talking to him." Azul muttered, Vermillion sighed and turned to look to the side while Azul put his scroll down and pulled his hood down.

He sighed, turned to look at Vermillion and cracked his arms and neck before he rubbed at his eyes and then neck.

"We're going to get the next match by 10 minutes. Ironwood was willing to be a bit generous at the moment." He said, Azul yawned and looked to the ceiling.

"So, you going to talk with Ruby soon?" Vermillion asked, Azul shrugged.

He sighed before he looked at his friend and shrugged.

"I don't know yet, but we're doing to learn who we fight next." He muttered, Azul turned to his scroll one last time before he turned it off and looked back at Vermillion.

He smiled with amusement.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that season 7 is more or less going to be the last season of the story. Next chapter will be on Monday or Sunday next week and will show the next match. I also want to point out I might make a Willow story soon… Also, the poll is tied, I need a tiebreaker vote, FNKY or NDGO. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	47. Team NDGO

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Amity Arena.)**

Azul pulled up his hood while he drew _Violet Shadow_ , he hadn't decided on a plan.

"I told you guys just fight till you win, we don't know what the biome is going to be and we're fighting team… I'm going to have to remember." He muttered before his ears picked up yelling.

"RIP THEM APART, AZUL! YOU GET IN THERE AND KICK THEIR STUPID BUTTS!" He heard and turned while he scanned the crowd.

He spotted Ruby and waved back, the others rolled their eyes.

"HI RUBES, WE ARE SOO GOING TO WIN!" He yelled back before the announcements kicked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next round will be featuring team AMET, proud members of Beacon! Their leader: Azul Violet, happens to be dating fellow…." Port started to say before Azul spoke up.

"THEY ALREADY KNOW I'M DATING RUBY, PROFESSOR PORT! YOU SAID THAT DURING RUBY'S MATCH!" Azul shouted, straining to hear over the yelling.

"I apologize for that then, folks… Anyway, team AMET will be facing off against the lovely ladies." Port started to say while Azul raised an eyebrow.

"Lovely ladies?" He asked Vermillion, he got a shrug in response.

"Team NDGO of Shade Academy in Vacuo!" Oobleck finished and Azul cursed.

"I hate my life…" Azul muttered before he turned to see the team in question.

He could feel Ruby's eyes on him while he shook his head, he turned to look at Ruby and waved.

"Damn you, Professor Ozpin." He muttered while he heard the buzzer to start the match.

He rushed after Nebula while the others went after the rest of Nebula's team. He shifted his weapon to a rifle.

"Ok, crossbow." He stated to himself while he was forced to dodge an arrow and slid down a rock.

He had been so focused on starting the fight that he hadn't noticed that they were in a forest biome. He nearly toppled down the rock but used his claws to slide to the ground.

He fired 2 shots at Violet and then sighed before flipping the switch to turn his weapon into its sword form.

He was going to rush Violet; her weapon wouldn't be of much use if he managed to close the distance.

He felt another cross bolt cut his cheek and he groaned before his aura started to knit it back together.

He sighed and rushed over the rock; he ignored the others fighting each other. He told them to just defeat their opponent, he didn't really care for a battle plan.

Team AMET was only strategic if they had to be, he twirled through the air while he angled his weapon at Nebula.

He fired a round that forced Nebula back. He deflected an arrow with his blade, knocking the arrow to the side.

"Ok, the arrows are going to get old fast." He muttered before he sprinted towards Nebula.

Nebula clicked a switch on her crossbow and looked at Azul while her weapon transformed into a sword.

Azul sighed, he dodged a slash at his face, parried the next slash, sparks coming from their blades. He was kicked back before she went to stab him.

Azula sidestepped her attack before he slashed her on the back. He sighed while he looked at her.

"Every team we could fight and I have to fight the team whose composed of all girls. I really hope Ruby doesn't think I'm cheating on her." He muttered; Nebula kicked him backward.

"The girl with the hood your girlfriend?" Nebula asked, Azul twirled around the strike and blocked another one.

"Ruby, yeah. Love of my life and childhood friend. I didn't want to fight you guys because I don't want her to think the wrong thing." He stated, he was glad most patrons could hear what the groups were saying over their scrolls.

"Well, I'm glad that your nice, most boys…" She started to say before Azul backflipped from her and looked at her before he fired a round from the hilt of his weapon which knocked her weapon from her hand.

Her sword slid along the ground, he leaned on his sword. He grinned under his scarf.

"You know, this is a lot easier than I thought." He stated before he looked around.

"BEACON IS GOING TO TAKE THE WIN!" He yelled, he turned to see Nebula going to get her weapon.

Azul let her grab it, he could have blitzed her and thrown her out of the arena with his semblance. He wanted a fight though, something he and Ruby had in common.

She shifted the weapon to its cross-bolt form. He easily dodged the next arrow and threw his weapon at Nebula.

She rolled out of the way, he brushed off his arms and slowly walked towards his weapon.

He was going to grab his weapon and take her down, it was time to end this fight.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I will set up another story after this. Next chapter will be on Monday or so and will then end up showing the rest of the fight between Azul and Violet and the match along with Ruby watching it. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Willow is going to get a story today and I've set up a Star Wars story along with making a Jasper story.**


	48. AMET vs NDGO

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Amity Arena.)**

Azul was sent sliding back, Nebula charged at him, her crossbow raised.

She swung at him before Azul raised his right hand and stopped the blade, his claws causing sparks to leap from them.

"Your pretty good, I'll admit that…" Azul muttered before he pushed Violet back, parried her next swing and roundhouse kicked her to the ground.

"GO AZUL!" Ruby yelled while Azul waved at her before he was knocked to the ground.

He looked at Jason, the man was knocked out of the arena by a hit from Dew.

"SERIOUSLY, JASON!?" He yelled before he dodged a slash from Nebula, she kicked him back.

Azul's Aura dropped by 2%, he hummed and cracked his knuckles.

"Ok, lets finish this up, Violet. I think this is starting to drag on." Azul said, Dew joined Nebula in facing Azul.

The Faunus brought up his hand and waved it towards him, smirking and dropping his sword into his other hand. He held his sword in a reverse grip.

"Bring it." Azul said before he rushed towards both of them, he slid under a hit at his head.

He spun to parry another slash from Nebula. He caught Dew's staff between his fingers.

He fired a bullet at Dew's feet, forcing her back before he slammed Nebula to the ground with a roundhouse kick.

He caught Dew's staff again before he threw her into the air. He caught her with a kick and sent her sliding out of the arena. He turned to Nebula before he lunged at her.

He swung _Azul Shadow_ , he knocked Nebula's crossbow out of her hands. He flipped backwards into a crouch.

"I told you before, your good, but I'm not going to lose right now." He said before he charged at Nebula, slowly building up speed.

Nebula rushed for her weapon while Azul charged at her, faster and faster as he approached.

She reached her weapon just as Azul tackled her with his shoulder, she flooded backwards and off the arena.

"Ow… That took a lot out of me…" Azul muttered before he panted in exhaustion. He brushed off his jacket and turned to his teammates.

He sighed in annoyance; this match was a lot worse than he thought it'd be. He went to join them.

"Quinn, Verm. I wanted you guys to finish up the rest of team NDGO when I… Never mind." Azul muttered, cracking his arms and slowly standing up to look at the other dueling warriors.

He clicked the mechanism to transform his weapon into a rifle and rested it on his shoulder. He was still tired and he rubbed at his face which had a small amount of blood running down it.

The kick from Nebula also hurt his ribs, Aura or not. He aimed his weapon at the other 2 members of NDGO.

Gwen knocked Vermillion back before slinging a dagger at him. Azul felt it slice his cheek and more blood form there as his Aura dropped.

"Your good…" Azul said before she slung another knife at him as Vermillion managed to push her back with a slash of his blade.

Azul fired at the blade twice, the bullets knocked the knife to the side and it slid across the ground.

"I'm trained by one of the best Huntsmen alive and one of the best marksmen in the world." He muttered; Vermillion seemed to know that her fighting style was a ranged fighting style.

He hummed before the knife exploded on the ground, Azul blinked as the sound made him wince.

"The knives are filled with Dust?" Azul asked, he aimed _Violet Shadow_ at Gwen before she threw a flurry of knives.

Azul backflipped through the explosions while his Aura plummeted to 30%.

"Ok… Ow, that freaking hurt." Azul muttered while he looked at his torn clothing in annoyance.

Vermillion with his last bit of strength knocked her out with a slash that sent her sliding down the hill and into the water.

Both Gwen and Vermillion vanished from the board, Octavia turned to the area with shock.

This was all Quinn needed throw her up into the air with his sword as Azul aimed at her and prepared another round, an explosive one meant for much stronger Grimm.

He fired and managed to hit the girl, it knocked her into the wall, her Aura shattered, she landed on a cushion which broke her fall.

"Not bad, Quinn… Same for you, Verm." Azul stated, resting his weapon on his shoulder. He looked around at the cheering crowd.

"AZUL!" Ruby yelled, Azul smiled and looked at his girlfriend with amusement.

"Dang it, Azul, stop making goo, goo eyes at your girlfriend!" He heard and turned, his weapon smoking on his shoulder.

He blinked and saw Quinn helping an exhausted Vermillion to his feet.

He rolled his eyes and sighed before turning back to Ruby.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I've seen 'Gravity', season 7 is going to be the ending season for Weiss and possibly Ruby's story. Next chapter is going to show the aftermath and show Ironwood and Ozpin speaking to Ruby and Azul. Until next Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I'm sorry for not doing much with Quinn, Vermillion and Jason but I don't know what to do with them and Azul is supposed to have the most screen time!**


	49. Ironwood

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Azul still felt sore after the battle, they had defeated the enemy team. He still didn't like how close the match had been between him and NDGO.

He heard the elevator blink and Ruby walked out of it just as Ironwood walked to the window.

"Azul, do you know why I called you and Ruby here?" He asked, Azul pulled down his hood. He shook his hair around with his wolf ears clearly visible.

"I heard from Ozpin that you have both been investigating into the thefts Roman was arrested for." Ironwood stated, Azul hummed and straightened up.

"We don't think it's just Roman doing this, sir. I doubt Roman would plan a string of crimes up and down Vale and crime would suddenly die with him. I also don't think Roman getting himself caught would be his idea unless he's planning on robbing Atlas." Azul stated, Ironwood looked at Ruby who took a seat next to Azul.

"I think you might be right, Azul… But I have my own theories, whoever planned this has yet to make their own move." Ironwood said, Ruby looked at Azul.

"You said Professor Ozpin was going to be here," Ruby said. She looked at Azul who hummed.

"I was waiting at the moment to do that. You both hunted down Dr. Merlot, correct?" Ironwood asked, Azul and Ruby nodded.

"We think he met with someone important. I want both of you to keep an eye on the tournament." Ironwood stated, turning to both of them.

"You think someone is at the tournament?" Azul asked, he started to get up from his seat.

"You have dozens of people in a tournament being broadcasted around the world with contenders from every kingdom. Grimm are drawn to negative emotions." Ironwood outlined, waving a hand around with frustration in his voice.

"I can do that, our match is over, Ruby and the others are going to have their match next…" Azul said, he got up from his seat, Ironwood turned to them.

"I want all your information from your scrolls that you've been gathering so far." Ironwood stated, Azul and Ruby went to speak.

"Ozpin said you 2 are some of the most gifted Huntsmen ever trained at Beacon. You think I wouldn't keep tabs on someone like that? I have many students who have great potential at my school… I'm going to be keeping a close eye on the tournament. Merlot could hack scrolls; I'm going to make sure the scrolls are secure as well as cybersecurity…" He said, Azul hummed.

"Communications… Ok, I'm going to have to tell to the rest of my friends…" Azul stated before he walked to the elevator.

Ironwood waited till the elevator was at the ground floor before turning to Ruby.

"You know, I didn't expect for him to be so brave for a child… I'm proud to see a Huntsmen with heart." Ironwood said, Ruby smiled, Ironwood turned to her.

"You have to tell me if you see something at the matches. We are on the same side, Ms. Rose. You should know that." Ironwood stated, Ruby hummed and got up.

"I won't let you down, Mr. Ironwood." Ruby said, she walked to the elevator and punched the button.

Ironwood turned back to the window and looked at his fleet. He could feel something coming on the wind, but he had no idea what it would be.

He had to know what it was, that meant talking to Ozpin and the others and Qrow as well.

 **(With Azul)**

Azul rushed to his room, he leapt through a window and then continued his sprint. He loved rushing around, he smiled before brushing off his jacket.

He panted a bit while he hummed and then he slowly walked towards his door.

He blinked when he entered the room and saw that nobody was inside the room. He rushed over to his bed before he sighed and wondered where his team were.

"Ok… Guess I'm going to be sleeping here for a while at the moment," Azul muttered, he rubbed at his eyes and sat down.

Azul sighed in annoyance; he cracked his neck while he cracked his fingers before sitting on the bed. He pulled out his scroll at the moment.

He sent all the information on his scroll to Ironwood, all the notes that he had created. He wondered if the general even cared about the notes. He guessed the only reason Ironwood cared was because Merlot was somehow connected to Vale. He remembered the man saying that he being funded by someone.

"I don't even want to know who would hire a scientist to make super Grimm… Ugh, all in a day's work for a Huntsmen in training." Azul muttered while he kept typing on his scroll at the moment, he sighed once more and went back to his browsing.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the rest of AMET isn't going to have much of a role in the story after season 4, I had wanted to do something with team AMET, but I don't know how to have the others be. Next chapter will be next, next Monday and will show Azul patrolling the arena and the next match. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: The final fights of season 3 and from season 4 onward will be 1500 words.**


	50. General Assembly Required

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Azul put both bullets down on Ironwood's desk as the general looked them over.

"Whoever this is, their using the festival for something. I only won because the lights were off and they didn't know I was a Faunus." Ironwood walked to the window, mulling over Azul's words while the Faunus crossed his arms and sighed.

"If we stop the entire tournament, people would worry and panic. Anger would draw the Grimm in just as much as fear would." Ironwood stated, Azul sighed. He hummed and rubbed at his ears.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to have Roman aboard, General. He might just be a criminal, but I doubt a small-time thief would come up with the idea to help the White Fang craft Dust bombs, load up a train, and then drive those bombs into Vale. He wouldn't be benefited by drawing more attention to him if he was trying to profit from it." Azul sharpened his nails, looking into the claws like a predator would. He growled before Ironwood put a hand on his shoulder.

"Roman is being kept under guard and I'm planning to ship him to Vacuo. I'm not putting him in a position to take over the ship if he breaks out. Azul, I know your mad whoever is behind this is still in the shadows." Ironwood said, Azul frowned under his scarf.

"I've dealt with people like Roman before, sir. Their bullies, too scared to fight someone who can actually hit back. I doubt whoever was behind the bombing is going to wait for you to hit back. they're watching the military and anyone who can stop them." Azul walked to the window after this, he tapped a claw at one of the bullets.

"I know this bullet, it's from Mistral, my dad used to tell me about all the shady people there. I'm not going to act like I'm more experienced… I'm a teen, I do things like blush when my girlfriend flirts with me and I enjoy upgrading my weapon… You need a wild card if you're going to stand a chance." Azul said, Ironwood brought a hand to his chin, as if considering the idea for a moment.

"I'm going to make a call… Azul, I have another mission for you, I want you to go and make sure that the tower is still ok. I'm still having the virus you captured analyzed by one of my best scientists look over it… But if the tower goes down, I'm sure you are aware of what would happen." Ironwood ordered, Azul said nothing before nodding.

"I'll make sure it gets done… Just one thing? I wish for you to keep Ruby in on this, she's the one who helped me stop the train and my girlfriend is one of the only people I can put all my trust in. you bring Ruby in? whoever is behind this is going down." Azul said before he walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll keep it on the table, I need to make a call. Your girlfriend will be fine, Azul." Ironwood walked to the window after that, there was nothing at the moment to be said.

He exited the room before Ironwood turned back to the window.

"Summer, you and Qrow certainly raised a different daughter then what Oz told me about." The general patted the desk before he uncorked a flask before he started to drink from it.

He sighed and swirled whatever was in it and then went to call in the reinforcements. He could already guess what would happen.

"If they want a war? I'll give them a war." He stated before he picked up his scroll and he rolled his eyes at the coming war.

Wars required sacrifices, it required people willing to do what had to be done if they were going to win. Ozpin trained warriors, not soldiers and he doubted they could make hard choices if it required.

 **(With Azul)**

Azul hummed while he rolled his wrist and then he marched down the ramp as the Bullhead flew off and then turned and rushed away, using his semblance to rush towards the CCTS tower.

He sighed and thought of Ruby, if she was busy at the moment, he'd fill her in. Azul wanted his girlfriend to be in on the loop of things.

He questioned who would be behind it before he rolled his eyes and then marched off to get to the tower.

If they lost it, they'd be cut off from the rest of the kingdom and he couldn't afford to allow them to get away with that.

He sighed and then leapt over a car before speeding towards the tower once again. He cracked his neck and sighed at the slight pain in his neck.

He entered the tower a minute later.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter is different then what I said. I also want to point out the Fall of Beacon isn't going to happen in the story. Next chapter will of course be next Monday and show Azul meeting with Ruby again and them going on a date. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: The Raven story is in 2 weeks; the Willow story will be on Saturday or so and the Penny story is going to be 800 words or so next chapter.**


	51. The Date Request

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Azul poked Ruby in the back before she kicked him. she turned to him and then blinked.

"Azul? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked before Azul rubbed his arms.

"Ok, even without your boots? You hit like a truck. I was going to tell you about what happened during the match. I was also going to ask you on a date. we haven't been on one since we went to the dance," Azul stated. The Wolf Faunus looked around the room and sniffed the air.

"I don't smell the others. I just realized how weird being able to smell the rest of your team is." Azul said, Ruby rolled her eyes and bonked his head.

"They're busy shopping and preparing for the next match. I'm pretty sure people go on dates during night. I should know, books don't lie." Ruby stated, waving a magazine around in her hand.

Azul facepalmed, he shook his head back and forth and sighed. He hummed with amusement before kicking off his shoes and cloak before sitting next to Ruby. He patted her blackish red hair.

"Rubes, I love you? you are the BIGGEST dork that I know. This is coming from someone who used to freak out over sleepovers with you… and who used to pretend to be a dog and do tricks like Zwei did when he was on walks." He said, Ruby elbowed him in the ribs, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID FACE!" Ruby rained punches down on his arms while the wolf Faunus chuckled and grabbed her arm before pulling her close to him.

Ruby's shouts turned to giggles of amusement as she snuggled into Azul's chest. He patted her back.

"Rubes, we're both dorks. We've always been dorks. You wanted to be 'normal knees' when we got here. you and me are dorks, we like monster movies and weapon studying. We get nervous around each other. Your adorable when you're so hyped up and rushing around the room." He opened his arms to allow Ruby to get out of his arms if she wanted.

Ruby stayed with her boyfriend while she closed her eyes slightly.

"You asked General Ironwood to tell me things. You fought 2 bad guys, right?" She asked, Azul hummed and nodded.

"Yes, I broke one of their Auras but they got away. The general is busy checking on a few bullets and the area. He's called in backup I heard; he's taking this a lot more serious than I thought." Azul stated.

"You should come with me next time. I'm better as a fighter with you helping me." He stated before he got up.

"Azul, if they think both of us are onto them, then they're going to do something crazy to get us off their back." Ruby said, Azul grabbed his shoes before kissing her.

"I will go on another date with you. I'm going to go back to thinking about the next match, we are almost at the finals and you know your next match is going to be the next one." Ruby put in. Azul smiled and nodded before pulling up his hood and then wrapping his scarf around his mouth.

"Ok, just send me a message when you're ready. Like I said, we're better as a team when it comes to a fight. I'm going to go look for clues, if this isn't stopped? All of Vale is going to burn to the ground I'm not going to let that happen." He walked to the door after that, opening it and looking at the girl he enjoyed spending time with.

"I'm serious though, I'll message you when I'm ready to go on a date. I have to get ready for things when our match comes up." She stated before Azul nodded.

"When you're ready, tell me. I'll wait, we can't enjoy the tournament if we have bad guys trying to ruin things." He said before he walked out the door.

He closed it behind him. he needed to make sure that the duo was caught, they worked for whoever was the mastermind of the siege.

He guessed they already knew he was after them, he needed to find someone who could tell us more about them.

"Hmm, someone I can trust who they don't know about… I think I might have at least one ally like that. I guess I got to go and find Weiss's former boyfriend then." He said before he rushed off to go and find Neptune.

He had no idea after the date that the war for Beacon would begin, and his life would change for the worse.

He sped off to go and see Neptune at the moment, unaware he now had Cinder's attention.

He also didn't know some new allies and villains would be defeated and introduced.

He smirked and leapt out the window.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I saw season 7's ending and season 7 is the ending for Ruby, Weiss and Yang's stories. Next chapter is going to be next Monday and will show Ruby and Azul's date and the beginning of the battle for Beacon which will last 6 or 7 chapters at least. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Raven's story is on Friday or so hopefully and Ruby's story will slow down after season 3.**


	52. Date

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Most couples would get gussied up for their dates. Ruby leaned on Azul, the couple in their regular clothes. They weren't most couples.

"So, we just going to walk around and look at stuff while eating ice cream?" Azul asked, he continued to feast on his ice cream.

"Yep," Ruby said. she picked at the strawberries in her food. She hummed while she ate a few bites.

Both had brought their weapons. Azul felt naked without his sword and god forbid some idiot attacked them?

Ruby brought _Crescent Rose_ partly because she didn't like losing the weapon… And partly because Yang wouldn't let her leave if she didn't have it in case someone bothered her.

"We're weird, aren't we?" Ruby shook her head back and forth with amusement.

"Nope, we're just cool." She said. Ruby pecked Azul on the cheek, grinning as Azul blinked at the ice cream on his cheek.

"Dang it, Rubes! You got ice cream on my face!" He said, Ruby patted his head, the canine Faunus grunted and feebly swatted at her hand.

"You're a dork, but you're my dork." Ruby said, Azul hummed.

"You think we're going to be as good as your mom's team?" Azul asked, Ruby shook her head and the couple continued walking down the street.

"No, I don't think so. I think we're in our own league, you know? I just want to be a Huntress, kill some Grimm and eat some cookies while being around Yang and my awesome boyfriend sidekick." Ruby stated, Azul playfully swatted at her.

"We're partners! Just because you have _Crescent Rose_ doesn't make you better! You know I've beaten you before." He rolled his arms and Ruby rested her head on his shoulder while the couple looked at the sky.

"You keep saying my weapon isn't good if you get close, what makes you think that?" Ruby asked, Azul hummed and turned to look at her with amusement.

"Because _Crescent Rose_ is best used at medium range. You have to twirl the weapon around you to switch hands. The blade of the weapon needs range to hit you and can't stab at you short range. You also can't shoot someone at close range easy because you made the weapon a sniper. It doesn't make it a bad weapon, but _Violet Shadow_ can be used in combat less awkwardly. I don't have to twirl it around me and swing it in wide arcs to really…." He started to say before a screech cut them off.

That was before the mass of sirens cut them off and screams filled the air.

"Wha…." They said before the howls of Grimm filled the air.

"The match of Weiss Schnee and Neon Katt has been suspended. All citizens, please proceed to your designated…" The automated message came over their scrolls.

"The bad guys… Crap…" Azul said. Ruby saw him draw his sword and then followed his example and drew _Crescent Rose_.

"We need to go and stop this, someone angered the Grimm and led them here…. I guess whoever is attacking the city is going onto plan B." Azul said, Ruby nodded. A trio of Bullheads strafed the city. Azul and Ruby couldn't watch the carnage before the craft flew toward Beacon.

"White Fang monsters…" He hissed before using his Semblance and rushing towards the school.

Ruby did the same, going off to try and stop the Grimm in the city and figure out what to do next.

Neither knew what was going on, but they had no other thought but to stop the Grimm and fight off the invasion of Beacon.

Azul slashed a Beowolf in half before flipping over an Ursa and shooting it in the head with a flame Dust round.

He landed on a ledge and sniffed the air. The stench of death, smoke and destruction split the air.

It didn't deter the smell of the duo he smelt. He activated his communicator.

"General Ironwood? Me and Ruby are busy dealing with Grimm. You wouldn't happen to have those reinforcements, would you?" He asked, a Nevermore flew overhead.

"Ive sent them to Beacon to protect the school. I need you and Ruby to take out all the Grimm and White Fang you can. We're going to evacuate people from Beacon's courtyard. We just had an attempt to beach the cybersecurity. Just clear the way to Beacon and we will handle the rest." The general ordered, Azul hummed.

"What about Roman?" He asked before shooting a Creep that tried to sneak up on him.

"I sent him to Mistral for trial. I knew his friends would try to break him out… Just clear a path and try and stop this at the source." Azul heard and hummed.

"I'll try, General. I have to find them first." He headed off to find the source of the smell he found.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the story will end right after Enemy of Trust in season 7 with a small epilogue. This is how the seasons will be. Next chapter will show the beginning of the battle for Beacon. Until Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Season 4: 20-30 chapters.**

 **Season 5: 20 chapters**

 **Season 6: 15-20 chapters.**

 **Season 7: 30-35 chapters.**


	53. Siege of Vale

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Azul continued to slash through Beowolves and Creeps left and right. He slid to a stop before brushing off his cloak and huffed. He hummed before sniffing the air.

"I got to find them; I find them? I stop the invasion." He muttered before he cracked his fingers and looked at the flames and rubble all over the city.

"Someone planned this many months in advance. They had a backup plan in case the train didn't work… The White Fang attacking the city was supposed to rile up dissent so the Grimm were drawn to Vale. I got to stop whoever is behind this or Vale is going to burn and their probably use it as a battering ram against the other kingdoms. Nobody would launch an attack against Vale during the festival if they weren't planning to slay as many people and target all the kingdoms." Azul stated, he looked up at the Atlesian fleet.

They were giving as good as they got, but he saw that the Atlas cruisers were better at engaging capital ships or other larger enemy craft as their shots did miss at times.

"Azul? I just got a report of a scroll use trying to hack into the CCTS system, I'm sending them your location. My forces are too spread trying to hold the line at Vale so civilians could be evacuating." Azul heard from the general.

He hummed and nodded before tapping the earpiece 2 times and looking out into the city.

"I'll try, general. I don't know what the best decision is. My entire team is still back at the arena possibly." Azul said. He rushed off into the city.

He slashed a Beowolf before a Nevermore chased him, shooting feathers as the Faunus Huntsmen in training slid to a stop. He backflipped through the mass of feathers before an Atlesian dropship opened fire on the Nevermore. It gave a scream of pain as the bullets chopped off its wing.

"Thank you, pilot." He said before zipping off. He couldn't do much more at the moment.

He had to conserve stamina and Aura, going too fast meant he'd have no energy to fight.

He wished he had Ruby with him. Azul knew he was better off fighting with his friend and battle partner backing him up when it came to battle. He racked his brain for who else was behind the attack.

"I have the chain girl with what I saw was revolvers and green hair. I also have the guy with boots and clanky… Maybe mechanical legs from the stomping and noises I heard. Roman is off in Mistral… Then we have Burgundy, those 2 girls… Then whoever attacked me and Ruby at the dance." Azul sniffed the air and picked up a very distinct Dust trail.

Azul hummed and smirked before he revved up his feet. He threw himself into the direction of the Dust trail, he could smell the woman from the dance.

 **(With Ruby)**

Ruby chopped the head off an Ursa before she was knocked back by a Beowolf as she tried to help a line of Atlas soldiers.

Another dropship dropped a group of AK-200s onto the battlefield. They advanced on the Grimm before she smiled and twirled her scythe.

"Ms. Rose, has there been an area cleared out at Vale?" Ironwood asked while Ruby planted _Crescent Rose_ into the ground.

She shot a group of Ursa before answering.

"Yeah. Azul and the others ok?" Ruby asked. She watched a few dropships land along with an Air Bus.

"Mr. Violet is fine. He's busy tracking down whoever is behind the attack. I sent him the support of the Ace Ops when most of Vale is safe enough for them to head into town. I'm also dealing with asking my other specialists to secure the city. We can't offer much help because of the mass of flying Grimm." Ironwood stated. Ruby hummed.

"I'll hold off as many as I can, General… But what do we do about the people deep in the city? There's still people coming in from all over the city." Ruby didn't get an answer without a very large sigh.

"We save as many people as we can, Ruby. I'm going to move the fleet back to Vale to shield the transports. Anyone at Amity Arena will be safe currently, the systems are designed to hold off groups of Grimm like this. I need you to help clear out the area at Vale." Ironwood stated.

That was when a massive roar shook the city. The area far off into the distance 'roared' again.

"Fudge." She said.

Ruby cocking her weapon again and she prepared to fight the Grimm until the people were gone and the city was safe. She could only hope Azul was ok. She frowned and crouched down to rush forward with her Semblance.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this arc might be a little rushed. Next chapter will be on next Monday or Thursday next week. I will also be showing off some of the characters from season 7 in next episode and I will be showing Azul fighting Mercury and Emerald next season. I will also show Ruby fighting Cinder soon. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	54. Mercury and Emerald

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Azul sniffed at the air while he brushed off his shirt. He walked down the ally.

"I can smell you; you know. I don't think you guys are as sneaky as you guys like to think you are." He stated.

The Faunus drew _Violet Shadow_ before blocking a kick from Mercury. He flipped backwards to put some difference between him and the others.

He twirled his blade in time to deflect a volley of bullets into the brick wall. He faced down both the girl with green hair and boy with metallic legs.

"Aren't you the Faunus from the hallway?" Mercury asked. Azul hummed and tapped the blade on the wall before tossing it to his other hand.

He pulled down his hood before wrapping his scarf around his neck. He sighed.

"Yep… Let's do this, peg leg." Azul gritted his teeth and prepared for the fight.

He wasn't going to tie this time. Azul slid back his right foot before launching himself forward.

He kicked off the wall and twisted around Mercury's butterfly kick before blocking another shot from Emerald.

He ducked under another kick before Mercury fired a bullet at him.

"Gun shoes? Damn, those would be cool if they weren't hard to aim." Azul muttered before he backflipped again.

He kicked his blade at Emerald who went to block it only for it to knock her guns out of her hands.

Azul was forced back by a roundhouse from Emerald. His Aura shimmered. Mercury could hit hard; his legs definitely weren't normal. He dodged another bullet before kicking off the wall.

He grabbed a garbage can lid before pivoting it and hurling it at the wall. Mercury ducked but Emerald was knocked down, her Aura shimmering a dull green.

He grabbed _Violet Shadow_ and grunted before back pedaling and looking back between Emerald and Mercury.

She was fighting him from range. He was fighting Mercury up close. He wasn't able to use his speed to the best of his ability and he couldn't deal with bullets and fight at the same time.

He looked up at a fire escape before blinking. He backed up before dodging a sweeping kick and then a bullet by leaping to the wall. Azul grabbed the ladder before climbing up.

"You want me? Come and get me!" Azul said before ascending up the ladder.

The Faunus knew they were just a distraction, whoever the woman from the dance was? She was more then he could handle alone.

Azul popped a magazine of dust into his sword and rushed off just as Emerald climbed up. Mercury flipped onto the roof and chased the Faunus before he vanished.

Mercury rushed onto a roof with a water tower before he heard a creak.

He felt a shot hit his legs. He looked down to see a very small layer of frost covering them before Azul slashed the water tower.

"That was smart fighting me where I couldn't use my semblance good… But I'm not stupid or cocky." Azul kicked the water tower which tilted.

Mercury went to lift his foot only for the water to cascade over him, throwing him onto a wall before he slammed into a dumpster.

Azul didn't know if he was passed out or not, but he rushed off. He wouldn't have noticed Mercury's Aura was shimmering, but not yet entirely broken.

He looked up to see another explosion at Beacon. He hoped that Ruby and the others were fine.

"Azul, we're…. NO!" he heard from Vermillion. The Faunus tapped his Scroll and got static.

"Verm?" He felt a bullet hit him and his Aura dropped below half as his Aura flashed. He blinked and looked at Emerald.

That was before an Atlas Dropship rose up and fired at her. She dropped into the ally while Azul turned to the sky. He noted a flaming Bullhead slamming into the ground, a Nevermore flew away from the wreckage of the craft.

"Guys?" He asked before blinking, his tone was sullen. Were they….?

"No, that was a White Fang Bullhead. I'm going back to the school." Azul turned and sped off towards Beacon. He couldn't smell the woman he was chasing, which meant he had been stalled even if they hadn't stopped him.

They had done their job. He slowed down because of a loss of Aura, he didn't have the gas in his tank to go any faster.

He brushed off his coat and looked at the Bullheads flying overhead. He sighed before twirling the weapon and sheathed on his sword. He sheathed his blade on his side.

He pulled his hood down and then moved his scroll. He licked his lips and then heard more growls.

Azul sniffed the air to search for Ruby's scent, he'd form up with her and then they'd take down the leader of this attack.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not trying to make Azul or my oc overpowered. Your see how outclassed Azul is when I show Tyrian who is the main villain for Azul. Next chapter will be on next Monday and will show Azul and Ruby trying to evacuate civilians and Cinder's attack on Beacon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Willow is on Wednesday and is 1000 words and Raven tomorrow. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	55. Rampaging Romance

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Ruby turned only to see the Beowolf have its head split off by a bullet as her expert eyes turned and tracked the bullet to Azul who held the smoking _Violet Shadow_.

He brushed off his cape and transformed his weapon into its signature katana form before leaping down and walking over toward Ruby before he tapped his blade on his shoulder and looked at Ruby before hugging the girl affectionately.

"I thought you got hurt or something during the start of the attack." Azul stated. He looked at the sky, things were starting to become much worse.

There was Air Buses landing which people were starting to board. Azul looked at Atlesian military personal who were busy helping people evacuate.

Ruby blinked and rested her scythe on her shoulder.

"There's White Fang and Grimm all over the city." Ruby turned to a new wave of Grimm.

"That girl from the prom was behind this. She's the strongest and most skilled out of the 4 we fought; I guarantee this is her doing." Azul stated before turning to the Grimm.

"You got in touch with your team?" Azul heard from Ruby. They dashed forward as Azul slid under Ruby and chopped the leg off a Beowolf.

He turned to block a lunge from a creep before he spun back. Ruby watched the muzzle of his weapon flash and the Grimm collapsed to the ground.

Azul blew the smoke off his weapon as Ruby spun her scythe. Ruby fired at a leaping Beowolf before burying her scythe into the chin of a Ursa before decapitating the Grimm.

"No. I haven't, I don't know what's been happening with them recently." Azul blocked the charge of a Beowolf. He turned and fired once, dropping a Creep to the ground.

He backflipped, kicking the Beowolf to the ground with a kick flip. He planted _Violet Shadow_ into the ground before firing, using the momentum to throw himself into the air.

He slammed feet first into the Grimm, shattering the pavement and the Grimm's face. He grabbed his blade before flicking the blade to the side and then resting it on his shoulder.

"You haven't heard from team RWBY?" He asked. Azul flicked open the magazine of his weapon, counted his shots and then put the clip back in.

"No. Weiss said their busy clearing out Grimm back at the arena and evacuating people, along with Penny. I don't know what's going on with them." Ruby turned and shot a lunging Beowolf.

She watched the remains of the Grimm slide along the ground as the couple watched more people evacuate.

"I just fought those 2 who I saw before. Emerald and Mercury, they got some hits in and my Aura is still gassing itself back up. We need to make sure as many people as we can get out of the city." She heard from Azul.

That was before they heard a screech which split open the air as a Grimm emerged from a mountain.

The gargantuan dragon like Grimm soared from Mt. Glenn towards the kingdom. Azul's shoulders sloped in shock.

"I'm going to go get more backup and find Jaune, your good here?" Ruby checked her magazines and realized if they survived, she was going to need more.

"Yeah, I think I can manage," Azul stated. He pulled up his hood and scarf before rushing into the hordes of Grimm.

Ruby watched more AK-200s march towards the group as well. Ruby shook her head before smirking at her boyfriend.

"Idiot." Ruby turned and brushed off her cloak. She turned and rushed towards the school, she leapt off a pile of a rubble and continued to run.

She rushed behind a building and pulled out her Scroll and hummed.

"C'mon Jaune, we're only fighting an entire Grimm invasion, no pressure to NOT pick up." Ruby's tone carried a snarky underbite.

She heard from Azul her snark was one of her best personality facets that made him love her more.

Ruby shot a Beowolf trying to sneak attack her. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned back to the Scroll.

"Ruby?" Jaune's face was distorted by static, possibly a bad connection or something.

"Jaune, where are you guys? Vale is being destroyed by the White Fang and Grimm. We're busy dealing with Grimm at Beacon so other people can get out of here. You guys anywhere near Beacon?" Ruby looked at Azul. He was busy cutting through a group of Beowolves. He was panting from exhaustion.

Ruby had to make the call quick, Azul needed her.

"Beacon, why? We're going to help Pyrrha." Jaune said. Ruby hummed with determination.

"Just take care of things and get back towards here, we need backup up at the landing pad."

She rushed towards her boyfriend, a war cry bellowing and her scythe raised to kill the Grimm threatening the boy she loved.

She began to see red.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that after season 3 and beginning with the Cinder fight will be 1500 words or such. Next chapter will either be Monday or Sunday and will show Ruby and Azul finding out about the Grimm Dragon and then finding out Cinder is at Beacon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	56. Cinder's Arrival

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

The air was cut open upon the first roar. Everyone who heard the second roar knew they were dealing with a beast beyond anything currently in Vale.

Ruby and Azul turned to see what looked like a massive bat. It had very translucent red crimson wings which made one believe the beast was a cyborg.

Its roar opened its entire neck. Ruby and Azul watched it circle the school around the CTC.

"You have to be kidding me." Azul muttered before sniffing the air and frowned with annoyance.

"That lady, the masked woman from the dance? I can smell her." Azul sniffed the air several more times to consider if what he had smelt was real.

Yes, it was. He turned to Ruby before pulling his weapon from his holster and flipped his blade up and down in his hand.

"I smell something, I'm going to go find Pyrrha and them. we need to keep together if we're going to ward off the invasion." Azul muttered. He sped off and into the wreckage and rubble of the battlefield.

He didn't know where everyone was, he knew the woman's smell very clearly considering that it was covered in Dust. He wouldn't be able to smell her over the dozens of fires, smell of bullets and things like the burning of Dust which powered aircraft.

He turned and cut a Beowolf in half before he smashed through the front door of Beacon's hall with a kick.

"Hmm… She's down? I smell her downstairs… Beacon has a downstairs?" Azul asked before following the smell.

He knew Ruby would be better off handling the evacuation. Azul wasn't planning on trying to fight the woman as she showed enough skill to ward off him and Ruby.

"Ok, I just… I smell Pyrrha downstairs as well. I seriously need to ask Professor Ozpin about that if we survive tonight." He raced through the halls, stopping only to cut down a group of Creep Grimm.

He bounced off a wall and used the momentum to throw himself through a fire. Azul dug his heels in to stop himself as he slid to a halt.

His claws left grooves in the floor as he brushed off his coat and retracted the claws into his hands before continuing to track the scent of the woman and Pyrrha.

"Hmm…" He traced the smell to an elevator before trying to press the button, nothing happened.

"Seriously?" Azul asked before sighing. He dug his claws into the elevator's door and grunted.

He was forced to pause to shoot a Beowolf who tried to ambush him from behind before he returned to the elevator door. It slid a few inches before Azul dumped a little Aura into his arms.

He pushed the doors all the way open before backing up. He sighed and readied himself. He was going down an elevator shaft, that wasn't going to be the stupidest thing at the moment.

"Ok, let's do this." Azul stated before he threw himself into the elevator shaft.

Azul freefell before digging his claws into the wall and flipping himself onto the wall. He rushed down the shaft as a streak of violet before kicking off from wall to wall.

Azul landed in a crouch and cracked his arms before climbing out of the bottom of the hole.

"I guess I should be glad the elevator was on a higher floor." He sniffed the air and continued on his way to go and find the woman and Cinder.

 **(With Ruby)**

Ruby sighed and looked in the direction of where her boyfriend had rushed off on. She facepalmed and considered going after him.

She looked at the Atlas soldiers, she turned and her eye's widened at the appearance of a giant mech the size of a small mountain.

"I think Atlas has this…" She said before she turned and rushed towards where Azul was. Ruby wished that she could find her boyfriend as she didn't have his abilities to track him like he did with others.

She rushed past a building before stopping and looking at the broken doors of the main hall and sighing.

"I'm going to kick his cute little butt when this is done." Ruby muttered before rushing inside and then backflipped before using a single bullet to throw herself through the flames.

She stalked around the corner before she ended up at an elevator shaft, she looked at the pried open doors. Ruby blinked.

"Yep, Azul went through this way…" She stated before rolling her eyes and stepped into the elevator shaft and dug _Crescent Rose_ into the walls to slow her fall.

She flipped and landed on her scythe before using a bullet to stop herself and landed in a crouch before she hummed.

She brushed off her outfit before she planted her scythe on her shoulder and cracked her back before climbing through the doors.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to state that while this story is ending in season 7, I will be open to making other RWBY stories at the moment. Next chapter will be on next Monday and will end up showing Ruby and Azul dealing with Cinder. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: The Glynda story is on Friday.**


	57. Duel with Cinder

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Azul sniffed the air. He stopped suddenly inside the chamber, it was rounded, open… An opening to another chamber, he believed.

That was before a fireball rushed towards him. Azul rolled out of the way and drew _Violet Shadow_.

"The lady from the dance." Azul said as he flicked the blade to the side, unfolding the sword in one motion.

"I'm sorry, who are you again? You know what? it won't matter once I kill you and get what I came for." Azul heard from the woman who walked towards him.

He braced himself for a fight as the woman summoned a pair of glass swords and charged forward.

Azul slid under her first strike and parried the second before twirling around a stab and firing a round from the hilt.

The woman backflipped away from the shot and kicked Azul back as she went. He recovered before the two circled each other.

"All of this… Roman's robberies, the White Fang assaults… You've been behind all the crime in Vale, weren't you?" Azul flipped his blade to his other hand while preparing for her next move.

She moved quickly, slashing in a x form which Azul flipped back from as the woman threw herself into the air. Azul blocked the attack, pushing back against the blades with his own.

"Smart. You knew Roman wouldn't be behind all that? I didn't expect you to figure that out." The woman said before twirling away from a stab before Azul pivoted around a fireball.

He fired and was rewarded with her Aura sparking Orange. Azul saw her growl and threw herself at the Young Faunus.

Azul parried a right, left, then a low strike before he brought his foot down. He put a small amount of his Aura into the hit.

Cinder blinked as Azul's armored boot shattered her glass blade before he twirled his sword. He tilted his head, firing at her foot as he dodged another hit.

Cinder was sent skidding back as the high-speed hilt helped Azul backhand the woman across the chamber.

"WORTHLESS MUTT!" She hissed. Azul watched her growl and infighting her hand before throwing her shattered sword at Azul who leaned to the side and dodged it. Azul heard it clatter along the ground somewhere in the chamber.

"I'm not the arrogant sociopath who orchestrated a terrorist attack just to get what they want. You act like your clever, but I'm betting people saw the cracks…. You really think everyone is stupid enough to believe Roman, a small-time gangster, would orchestrate this? Lady, I had no idea who was behind this until you showed up at the dance." He smelt something at that moment.

The girl turned to block a bullet before _Crescent Rose_ wrapped around her before dragging her along the ground.

The woman recovered as her Aura sparkled again. Azul turned to greet Ruby as the couple faced down Cinder.

Ruby flicked Azul on his forehead as he winced. Ruby twirled _Crescent Rose_ and faced the woman.

"NEVER run off like that again." Ruby stated before facing the woman.

"That hurt, Rubes… Ow." Azul rubbed at his temples before the woman formed her bow from flames.

She fired a trio of arrows which Ruby deflected before twirling at firing at her. Azul flipped onto her scythe as Ruby fired again.

The Woman blocked it only to have to lean back as Azul aimed a flying slash at her head. She aimed another fireball which sent Azul sliding back.

His Aura sparkled a Light Violet and depleted at least a quarter of his Aura.

Cinder faced the duo before growling and rushing the duo. Azul parried her first two swings before Ruby fired another shot that shattered one of her blades.

Cinder growled and rushed Ruby before dropkicking her, her Aura sparkled red.

"Ruby!" Azul yelled as Cinder panted and growled.

"I have come too far…. TO BE STOPPED BY SOME WORTHLESS BRATTY KIDS! I'M CINDER FALL, I DON'T…." She was cut off by duel shots from Ruby and Azul before Azul loaded a cartridge of Dust into his weapon.

He rushed by as Cinder blocked only for Azul to form ice under him while he ran. He kicked her back only for her to collapse onto the ice.

"We might be kids, but you're the arrogant one… Lady, whatever you came for? You aren't getting it, your scroll got broken and studied… Your Grimm/White Fang army is getting shredded outside… And I can smell professor Ozpin and them… You're done, and all you're going to be remembered for is a psychopath eager for power obviously." Azul said before his scroll buzzed.

It was the sign of his teammate's losing their Aura. He blinked in horror.

Cinder took that as a moment to strike and tossed a fireball at Azul. He flipped backwards as his Aura shattered while he slid along the ground.

"AZUL!" Cinder retreated just as Ozpin and Ironwood entered and noticed Cinder.

Ozpin noticed Azul before noticing Ruby cradling her boyfriend. They chose to go after Cinder.

Ruby went to call out for them before Azul stopped her.

"No… Let them chase down her… Ow, she hits hard. We stopped her, she might be out of our league, she isn't out of theirs right now." Ruby looked at Azul's scroll.

Team AMET… Was gone, she clicked on the video footage.

Their bullhead was shredded, bullet holes in the craft. White Fang then.

"Azul?" Ruby asked. Azul had tears in his eyes before punching the ground.

"I'll be fine… I… I'm going to go and make sure the transports are leaving." Ruby let her boyfriend go.

Azul wasn't fine… He wouldn't be fine… But she had her own thoughts at the moment.

It was a victory… But it didn't seem like one. She checked a camera since Vale allowed Huntresses and Huntsmen… Even students, access to cameras in emergencies.

The dragon was leading all the Grimm away… 2 Atlesian Airships, damaged or such, were in the city.

She could tell it wasn't without losses. Cinder might have been stopped, but her selfish desire for power had scarred Vale. They might have forced her to retreat, but she knew Cinder would come back.

She wanted to know what to do next, but that meant finding Ozpin… Who had gone after Cinder? They had no idea what to do next…

It was at that point that she felt tears in her eyes before following her boyfriend out of the room. Azul turned to look at her before collapsing on weak knees.

She hugged him as the Huntsmen in training finally broke down under the weight of all the destruction… The death of innocent people… Soldiers…

And his team.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I didn't want the Cinder fight to be one sided. Next fights after this will be tougher. Also, AMET is gone, I didn't know what to do with them. I wanted them to drive Azul onward. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show the aftermath and Azul and Ruby's relationship status. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Yang's chapter is on Monday; Winter's chapter is 1200 words. Raven's is 1300, Glynda's is 1200 or so words.**


	58. Aftermath

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Ruby looked out the window. They had driven off Cinder, defeated her forces, kept the CCTS tower intact…

They had managed all of that and possibly more… and yet Ruby didn't feel like they had accomplished anything.

"Rubes, you've been quiet for 5 days. You need to tell us what's going on." Yang stated.

"I'm fine, Yang." Yang could tell her sister was far from fine, but she knew that her sister needed her space at the moment. she left the room and closed the door behind her

Ruby sighed and rubbed at her temples with annoyance. she tapped on the cracked window.

"I'm not fine, Azul isn't fine. I don't think _ANYBODY_ is fine." Ruby sat down on her bed and swung her pajama clad legs around.

Azul had refused to come out of his dorm to do anything more then eat. It was confirmed by both Vale police and Atlas soldiers that team AMET had been slain in combat after their Bullhead crashed.

Azul had taken this to mean that, along with all the civilians and defenders who had died in combat? He had failed as a Huntsmen. Ruby did also feel the weight of every life that ended when Beacon almost fell.

She also hadn't seen Professor Ozpin, and he was listed as presumed dead. Cinder might have been driven off, but she had left scars on Vale that might not recover.

Ruby had decided on something, she had to go after Cinder. She knew the magic using warrior girl would come back and cause more havoc. She had an agenda, attacking the CCTS tower and then coming to lay waste to Vale during the tournament?

This was just one stop on a very long road trip for the girl… And Ruby planned on putting an end to it.

Next week, she'd check in on Azul. She had gone to him for a few questions to see if he was ok and had said very little. Ruby had given him space as they both needed some time to cool down and recover from what had happened.

"I… no, I'm going to see him now," Ruby stated. she walked out of the room and towards Azul's dorm.

She passed by JNPR's room. She heard Pyrrha had been knocked out and then JNPR had been going to Mistral.

"Hmm." She passed by construction workers. She had forgotten how much Beacon had been damaged. There had been Huntsmen and Police clearing out Grimm and remaining White Fang insurgents still.

Ruby couldn't stay in Vale. She wanted to graduate and become a Huntress, but it felt like it was simply a hollow title at the moment.

Being a Huntress and Huntsmen was what yesterday was. She finally arrived at Azul's door. She knocked on the door and sighed.

"Azul… I know you're in there, you can come out now." Ruby waited a moment before she leaned on the door.

"Azul. We have to talk." Ruby stated. Azul hummed before Ruby heard slow footsteps towards the door.

Ruby backed away from the door. She frowned.

Azul's hair was matted down, a sign of bed head. He had the dry spots of tears running down his face which was flushed red, a very clear sign of crying.

His usual cheeky smile and bravado was replaced with a very clear frown. His legs wobbled, as if he would collapse at the slightest push.

"You ok?" Ruby asked. she knew very well he wasn't.

"How many bodies did they find today?" He sounded bitter, not at her. Ruby never heard Azul mad at her, he was always mad at himself.

"Azul, we saved Beacon." Ruby sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

Azul sighed again. Ruby could see his side of the room had scattered wrappers, there was clear signs of the bed being unmade for days.

"I know." Ruby leaned on the doorway. Azul hummed and tapped the door with uneven claws. He needed the file them.

"Azul…" Ruby muttered as the Faunus lowered his gaze from her sliver eyes, unable to meet them. Ruby sighed.

There was very little she could say to convince the Faunus to talk with her. she reached out towards him; Azul hummed.

She cupped his chin and despite his hurt state, he still managed a broken smile.

"I'm going after her. I'm going to find out what she's doing in Vale and what her next move is… And I was hoping my boyfriend could help me." Azul heard from Ruby.

He shrugged; Ruby leaned backwards.

"I know AMET is gone… Can we talk after the funeral?" Ruby asked. Azul nodded before he walked back inside.

He didn't have the ability to close the door on Ruby. She wasn't at fault for what happened in Vale.

He should have stayed with his team. he could have saved them if he had been with them.

But was Cinder worth more then his team? he couldn't answer that.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Azul is going to have character development after this arc. Next arc is going to also have longer chapters. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will start season 4 and such. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Yang is on next Saturday. Penny is on Tuesday, Winter is still Sunday, Raven is Thursday and Glynda is Friday.**


	59. The hunt begins

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Ruby looked at her newest outfit… The one she planned on using for the duration of her self-assigned mission to take care of Cinder.

She had forgotten she cropped her hair to be spiker. She blinked and looked over the waist cincher she wore with a pale blouse. Ruby had fixed up her cape which reached the ground barely, she also wore a short red skirt, split at the side with a brown strap over the gap.

She pulled _Crescent Rose_ to her bed and looked at her red shorts. She rolled her eyes on the insistence of red, Azul had made jokes before he shut down. She kicked her steel toed boots with brown straps around them.

Ruby also wore black bracers with brown belts around the wrists and black fingerless gloves. Ruby finally looked over her brown belt with several bullets on it and her emblem.

She also packed a pouch on her waist with backup ammo and Dust… and several pairs of clothes in her brown backpack.

Ruby knew she couldn't rely on her team sadly. She wanted Yang, Wiess, Blake… Azul, anyone who could fight to join her mission. Ruby had accepted that she'd be pretty much alone sadly.

She had heard nothing about Pyrrha, Ruby guessed she was hurt and healing. Yang had also told her nobody had seen Professor Ozpin.

Vale might heal up, but they wouldn't be safe from Cinder. She had wounded Vale in a vain attempt for power and left scars the city would never fully heal from for a while.

"I… one last shot with Azul. I know he's hurt, but he's the only teammate I can count on." Ruby stated to herself.

She knew WBY would be dealing with their own thing and Yang wouldn't allow her to hunt Cinder. JNPR was recovering and working to help Vale. SSUN she had no idea what to expect and doubted they'd allow her to chase Cinder.

Penny? She hadn't seen her and her heart ached to know what was happening with her.

She had no real allies; everyone was patching up the city. She wanted to help.

She held up the only news report she had to go on. Atlas had tracked the White Fang Bullhead armada and their fleet of airships to Mistral.

Ruby guessed that Cinder if she was anywhere? She would be in Mistral, plotting an attack against Haven.

Cinder either wanted the academies gone or they had something for her.

Ruby pulled up her hood and grabbed _Crescent Rose_. She knew Azul was the only person who might be willing to join her… if not? She'd go alone, Cinder had to be stopped or she'd go after more of Remnant.

 **(In Mistral)**

Cinder growled and looked at the area around her eye. She could feel the pain of the First Dust bullet that had burned part of her face. She adjusted her mask over the burned left flesh.

"I told you… Do your damn job, Taurus. I promised you control of the White Fang and the chance to get back at that girl. I want Haven NOW…" She clenched her fist and crushed the scroll before hissing in pain as her ruined left arm.

She turned and sat down in her chair as her airship continued towards Evernight Castle.

The girl and her mutt of a boyfriend had cost her. She had lost her computer virus, that lost her the chaos of sending Ironwood's own army against him. she had to resort to blowing up explosives and then launching a massive direct assault which cost her dozens of troops.

She had also failed to destroy Beacon, the Atlesians had warded off the dragon. They hadn't been as caught off guard as she wanted them too.

She clenched her fist over the fact that she had lost the chance to get the Fall Maiden powers… HER POWERS. She had wounded the Nikos girl before Ozpin and Ironwood showed up.

She growled, one girl and her pathetic boyfriend had derailed months of planning just because they found her with the computer virus. Cinder planned to get her powers back.

Then she'd kill that brat and then her master. Salem had made the mistake of trusting her.

 **(Azul's Room.)**

Azul dragged himself from bed towards the door. He grunted as his unkept claws scratched his side.

Azul had kept his room clean, and kept… least to the fallen. He had failed as a leader. He kept replaying the crash of the Bullhead. It was one of dozen or so crashes of aircraft, but it was just another hammer slamming him deeper and deeper into the edge of his despair.

He clawed at his eyes and nearly tripped over empty wrappers and crushed cans. He opened the door. Azul already knew who it was.

"Rubes…" The Faunus looked at the ground as his girlfriend crossed her arms.

"Azul? You haven't been going to the therapist, but that's not why I'm here." Ruby said while Azul leaned on the door frame.

He yawned, he had bags under his eyes. Azul felt like he was 40 years older at the moment.

"Rubes, I told Professor Glynda I'm fine. I'm just going through things." Ruby wanted to slap her boyfriend, but it wouldn't help him. he was grieving the deaths of people under his watch.

She'd feel the same way if WBY had been killed in combat. Ruby was happy therapy was free in Vale at the moment.

She saw Azul slowly raise his eyes from the ground to look at the red reaper.

"You look nice." He said. she could see the broken smile. Azul was taking the damage to Beacon and Vale hard.

"I'm going after Cinder." Ruby watched Azul's eyes widen as he looked at her.

"She'll kill you, she has an army, Rubes." Azul hissed before he punched the wall.

Ruby watched him look over his shoulder at her. he pointed a clawed finger at her.

"I know what you're trying, Rubes. You're not being fair." Azul crossed his arms at his girlfriend.

"Your mourning them. I get that, Azul. I get we're all hurting, I just know that doing something about it is what I want to do. Cinder won't stop with Vale. Nobody else is going to come with me, because nobody would agree to chase her." Ruby stated.

Azul sighed and hummed. He looked to the side.

"I'll go… But ONLY BECAUSE I'm not losing you. I can't lose anyone else, Rubes. Yang is gonna kill us." Azul sighed and looked at the window.

He still had the scars, and it was those scars that worried him.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that with season 7 being the final season? Cinder is going to be the main villain, but I do plan on Tyrian and Roman being major villains. Next chapter will be on be on next Sunday or so and will show Ruby and Azul beginning their trip towards Mistral. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Yang is next Saturday and is 1200, Winter is 1200 words on Saturday, Raven is today maybe.**


	60. Trip to Mistral

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

The Mistral Cargo ship was silent, it would be traveling to a village on the outskirts of Mistral. Ruby had checked the distance from Haven to the village of Oniyuri. Ruby was grateful the pilot was willing to let them hitch a ride if they helped load the ship.

30 or so miles, they'd find an airship or some other travel route and take it from there.

Ruby was cut off by Azul shifting from his position in the corner of the ship. He sighed and brushed off his new clothing.

His new attire consisted of a darkish purple and blue turtleneck over a blackish blue jacket which had had clipped his cloak. His symbol had been moved to a greyish belt which also held his weapon. He now wore purple fingerless gloves along with purple and black jeans with lines of blue traveling down them.

He held several canisters of Dust on his belt, arms and thighs and had a blueish backpack which held the rest of his supplies.

"Your being quiet again," Ruby stated. she was getting worried Azul didn't want to be part of the trip to the next kingdom.

"I'll be fine, what's the plan when we touch down? we run to the next village?" Azul shifted his weight again.

Ruby had a feeling he was still not only angry at himself, but the thought of being airborne? The same place she knew had been the environment which AMET had been slain in, put Azul in a discomforted position. She comfortingly put her hand on Azul's, the Faunus looked at her.

"We touch down, head towards Haven, from Haven? We figure out what Cinder is up to and shut her down. I was thinking of setting up camp between one of the villages and the next for the night." Ruby stated as she took the map of the kingdom out of her backpack.

Azul hummed and Ruby sighed. She knew Azul had ever right to be uncomfortable, he hadn't been around to help his team. Ruby would have lost it if her team was slain in combat without her and would consider herself the failure for being unable to affect the outcome of the battle in a more positive way.

Ruby still considered the fact that they were pursing Cinder to be worth it. Azul would never forgive himself if he didn't make it up to the rest of his team to avenge them in combat.

She also knew she couldn't force Azul to come clean about the details of his inner trauma at the moment. Ruby wanted to help her boyfriend, but pushing him ran the risk of breaking the Faunus emotionally. Ruby decided to push the subject if it continued to grow, doing it now was not a good move and she didn't want to see her boyfriend killed in combat as well.

"We're coming up on one of the villages within 2 hours…" The pilot of the craft pointed out. Ruby nodded.

"Ok, thanks!" Ruby turned to see Azul crack a weak smile and then gaze down at their hands.

Ruby refused to leave Azul's side. He understood the severity of chasing down Cinder. Ruby knew it was selfish to think anyone not instantly pursing Cinder after the wounds of her attack were still freshly planted into the city of Vale.

She also knew Yang would have never followed her and she'd be screeching and breaking everything, she could find if she knew they were gone. Ruby had the decency to at least leave a letter telling her sibling that she was going to the kingdom.

"You know we'd have to knock out Yang if she found out we were already going to Vale, right?" Ruby asked and got a very amused chuckle from her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Yang never gets happy her baby sister tries to act all grown up." Azul swished his tail around before humming in annoyance.

"I still wonder what's going to happen to them, I mean, they can't be happy we left, can they?" Ruby questioned. Azul shrugged and turned to the side.

"I doubt it. you remember when we started that cookie heist and she HAD to blab to Summer that we were taking food early? We were all this and that would be an issue? I still can't believe your mom was so scary back then, you know?" Azul flicked his own ears with joy and then somberly remembered this wasn't like those times at the moment.

He had nothing else to say or think about, nothing could be really said at the moment. Ruby leaned her head on Azul's shoulder as the couple looked out the window at the oceans.

It was peaceful, but it wouldn't last. They had a mission to do and nothing could stop them from that.

It was then they were informed of a problem: Grimm at their landing village.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that with Ruby and Azul? Tyrian is Azul's main enemy and Cinder is Ruby and the main villain for the story. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Azul and Ruby fighting Grimm in the village and reveal Cinder's next plans. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	61. Battle against oblivion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Village in Mistral.)**

The dive into the village was quick… before the Nevermore swooped up at them.

Ruby set herself into a spin, blasting _Crescent Rose_ at the Grimm below. She crashed through the Grimm, sawing through its wing and sending the Grimm screaming down the hill.

Azul fired his weapon, he landed on a loose beam in a crouch. He surveyed the village and sighed.

Buildings on fire, Beowolves roaring or chasing the few militia trying to hold them off.

"Just like Vale…" Azul muttered before he backflipped off the beam and decapitated a passing Beowolf. He flipped his weapon to hold it in a reverse Grip and sighed before going to engage the other Grimm.

Ruby flicked _Crescent Rose_ around and managed to slam a Beowolf into the wall with the flat of the weapon.

She watched Azul roll under the swipe of a beowolf before stabbing it through the stomach and shooting another in the head.

He sighed before rushing into a explosion and engaging another pack of Beowolves.

Ruby turned in time to bisect another Beowolf before she heard a growl. She turned to see a massive gorilla like Grimm on the top of the clock tower who beat its chest in rage.

"A Beringal?" Ruby flipped off the piece of awning she was on before the massive Grimm leapt down and pointed a finger at her.

Beowolves charged through the fire at her. Ruby rushed the group with determination.

She kicked off one Beowolf into the fire. She then hooked _Crescent Rose_ under the chin of another and fired, the inertia decapitating the Grimm and allowing her to shoot the last one in the skull.

The Beringal beat its chest in rage before throwing a cart at Ruby. She sidestepped it as the wreckage slammed into a burning shop.

Ruby made a gesture for the Grimm to charge her which it did. Ruby rolled to the side and slashed its stomach. The Grimm did nothing but roar at her with annoyance.

Ruby's eyes widened as the Grimm towered over her. ruby watched the Grimm raise its arms to smash her into the ground before a gunshot distracted it.

Azul, who was perched atop a Beowolf, held his smoking rifle. He let go of the Grimm's arm he was twisting and jerked its head to the side.

The Beowolf fell limply to the ground as the Beringal beat its chest and charged at him before Azul kicked off it and onto a rooftop.

The gorilla like Grimm began to chase him as Ruby followed, a pair of Mistral patrol airships were coming. she guessed Mistral had seen the smoke.

Ruby shifted her weapon to sniper form and fired once, twice, three times her weapon echoed through the city.

The Beringel growled, its back smoking from the shots as it turned and leapt at Ruby.

Ruby went to stop before the Grimm punched her into the church. She smashed through the wooden doors before slamming into a pew.

Ruby groaned and rubbed her head as her Aura crackled a vibrant red before grabbing _Crescent Rose_.

Azul growled and leapt towards the Grimm, slashing down the back of the monster. he watched the Beringel turn to him before rose petals began to flutter in the air.

Ruby smashed through the window of the church and fired a Gravity Dust round into the head of the Grimm. Azul watched it stagger backwards into a car which flipped to the side before the Combustion Dust within ignited.

The car and Grimm exploded. Azul watched the Grimm lumber out of the smoke at her.

Ruby reared back before firing _Crescent Rose_ , the pavement below her cracked and exploded as the wind from her charge buffered Azul aside.

She fired again and again before finally lancing her weapon forward in a arc that stole the Grimm's skull from its body.

The Beringel collapsed, headless and lifeless as Ruby dug her scythe into the ground and slid to a stop.

"Wow…" Azul stood enamored by his girlfriend as she cleaned the dust off her cloak and rested her weapon across her back.

Azul blinked before the sounds of more Grimm cut them off, the couple shared a look at each other.

They nodded and raced off to engage the Grimm as the Mistral airships began to open fire on stray Beowolves.

 **(2 hours later)**

Azul panted and looked at the village before wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked at his hand before gagging then whipping his hand aside to get the moisture from his appendage.

The Grimm had been slain and the people were safe… what little survived the attack on their quaint little home.

The airships were too far away to give them a ride to Haven, he had no idea why they had come, but he assumed Mistral was aware of the criminals in their mist.

Azul put his sword on his hip and turned away from the battle before marching into the forest.

Ruby watched Azul from her perch in one of the many trees, she could see the anger and resentment in his eyes. He was still mourning the loss of Vale and the sight of fresh destruction was clearly weighing on him.

She decided tonight she'd question him and figure out at least a little of their problems.

Part of her was glad their deed wasn't broadcast on the news or wouldn't be for a few days. Yang would find out and she would come to drag them back if she didn't already see the note.

Ruby knew though her sister wouldn't just be able to pinpoint where Ruby is, even through tracking her scroll. Mistral was a large kingdom and the forests were vast enough to get lost in.

They could cover more ground then Yang and the others could track. Ruby didn't want to engage her sister in combat, but if it meant saving Remnant to do so? She'd defeat Yang in a duel if it came down to it in the end.

Azul continued his trek through the forest and rubbed at his face. He sniffed the air before noticing Ruby perched among the trees.

He gazed at the red reaper for a moment before sighing and going to set up their sleeping bags for the night so they could sleep and relax for the night.

He cracked his back and then hummed before continuing his walk into the forest.

He needed to be alone with his thoughts at the moment. he wanted to reflect on the past few weeks, sort out what to do next.

He was unaware of Cinder planning for their arrival.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this is based off the Ruby character short. Next chapter is going to end up showing Ruby and Azul's first night in Mistral and their thoughts on the fall of Vale. Until then. Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Neo is maybe next week, Willow might be next week, and I'm making a few more RWBY stories.**


	62. Good times

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Mistral.)**

Azul laid on his sleeping bag and looked around at the forest. He had used his claws to create a fire rather then waste any dust the duo had so soon.

One could call Azul stupid or genius or both, he really didn't care for the opinions of others… or at least, many opinions at the moment.

Ruby sat in her own sleeping bag, having had brought her pajamas from Beacon. She looked at Azul who used the flames to keep himself warm.

"It's different in Mistral, isn't it?" Ruby asked, Azul looked up from the embers in front of him and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'd say it's different enough to be considered unique. A lot more forest here. I have no idea how people get to keep themselves safe. You have so much ground where Grimm can attack you and you have no defenses against such… I can kinda see why the last village was so overrun and destroyed. I'm starting to guess Cinder wants to destroy Remnant and not rule over it." Azul muttered while sighing.

"You know Vale isn't your fault… right? we saw it coming but didn't know anything. We saved a lot of people, the school…" Ruby watched Azul return his thoughts to the flames in front of him.

"I lost my entire team, Rubes. I keep having nightmares where I'm running but I either get there only to find what's left of them… or I get to see Cinder executing them one by one and taunting me." Azul stated, he looked at the flames before laying his weapon next to them.

"We're fighting a war and Cinder already punched out a big piece. We didn't save a lot of people and we're fighting someone who doesn't even care how many people she's hurting. Cinder hit Beacon hard to try and kill as many people as possible and stop anyone from fighting her as she got what she wanted. She's going to march to Haven next and burn it to the ground and nothing we do is going to stop her." Azul brushed off his claws and sighed.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for AMET. I know what it's like to lose people… when I was little? my aunt ran away from home and I never found out what happened to her. Qrow would always tell me she had died or something… I never believed him, I'm smart like him, Azul. Your forgetting me and you were two of the best students in Signal." Ruby stated while brushing off her pants.

"Perhaps… but we aren't kids anymore. I mean little kids; you remember those times we used to play and you would always chase me through the trees? You'd call me big bad wolf and I'd call you little red?" Azul asked with amusement.

Ruby nodded and smirked. Summer would always compare the duo to the children fable because of how adorable the duo was. Ruby and Azul were too little to know the meaning of the story and only understood part of the fable.

"Yeah. I forgot people used to bully you." Azul looked at Ruby and hummed.

"And then I met you and we became best friends. You're the only person who wasn't a jerk to me and I never understood why. Your mom used to tell me I would follow you around like a puppy. My dad used to say whenever you'd come over? I'd wait by the door and look out the window or run to the driveway and wag my tail before you guys came there… I never got over the teasing considering how mom took pictures." Azul stated and leaned back in his sleeping bag.

Azul yawned and looked at the shattered moon of Remnant. He had always wondered why the moon was so broken and shattered.

His mother would always tell him stories about what broke it and what didn't break it.

"You know Yang is going to think you were dragged here by me, right? she'd never once consider for a moment that somehow this was your idea." Ruby heard from Azul and caused her to roll her eyes.

"I really don't think I care what my big sis has to say about this… Cinder has to be stopped, she isn't going to stop and once she starts this all over again at Haven? She'll just keep going and going till she burns Remnant down." Azul sighed and started to sleep for the moment.

"Yeah, well? we got a long way to go to get to Haven and we have a lot more ground to cover… we can sprint to the next city tomorrow and get an airship to Haven if we're lucky." Azul muttered before trying to sleep.

Ruby watched her boyfriend before trying to sit down and sleep as well.

That was before she heard growls… and looked at Azul to see him whimpering.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out RNJR will still be formed by not yet. next chapter will be a week on Sunday and will show Ruby fighting Grimm along with setting up Tyrian for a fight with Azul and Ruby. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Ruby is 1200 words. Yang 1500 Saturday, Winter 1200 on Saturday, Glynda 1200 Thursday. Penny 1200 Wednesday maybe, and Willow 1200 next week maybe… New Summer story soon.**


	63. First Night in Atlas

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Mistral.)**

Ruby cut a Beowolf in half before twirling around her weapon and firing a bullet into the head of another.

"GET. AWAY." Ruby hissed, gritting her teeth at the Grimm before firing her weapon and throwing herself back at the Grimm.

She could see Azul having a bad dream, something born from misery and fear. She hoped her fighting would wake Azul up. Ruby knew for a fact that the Grimm were drawn to Azul because of the darkness within his thoughts.

Ruby spun and impaled a Beowolf through the mouth with her scythe before twirling it to blast another Beowolf through the torso.

One managed to score a hit a hit before she reared back and slammed into the monster so hard the mere force annihilated it.

Ruby continued to fight, one Beowolf dismembered, another stabbed and then decapitated, a third shot in the head.

The Grimm blinked, not used to seeing prey so eager to deny it what it wanted. Ruby panted and leaned on _Crescent Rose_.

3 more Beowolves set in, eager to have a go at the young Huntress. Ruby didn't notice the being perched in the trees watching the duo.

He chuckled insanely before departing to continue his work. Ruby spun, fired which cut a Beowolf down at the legs and smashed its skull in with her feet.

It was then Azul finally woke up just as the last Beowolf threw itself at Ruby.

He quickly grabbed _Violet Shadow_ and aimed. Ruby heard a loud _CRACK_ , and the Grimm fell dead to the ground.

She turned to look at Azul who looked at Ruby before noticing the pack of Beowolves dead all around the duo.

He then noticed he was sweating, taking deeper and deeper breaths of air, he was scared… a nightmare had befallen the young Faunus.

Azul looked at Ruby who rested her smoking scythe into the ground and walked over. Azul sighed and pulled his knees to himself.

"This is all because of me," Azul looked at the trees, claw marks. His angry and stupidly foolish nightmares had led the Grimm to them like it would sharks to fresh meat in the water on a hungry day.

"This isn't because of you. they came because we were vulnerable. I should have known trying to camp out in the woods wasn't a good idea," Ruby stated, more to herself then to Azul.

It didn't entirely matter to Azul. he knew for a fact Ruby was only covering for him so he wouldn't feel bad. His memories of Beacon, of Vale, of Cinder? They had brought the Grimm down on them, and Ruby had fought them off for him.

He checked his scroll; she had taken a hit. A single one was still more then enough for Azul to blame himself, if he wasn't around? ruby wouldn't be up right now fighting the Grimm.

Azul got up only to be tackled by a crimson blur and flipped onto his chest. He looked at Ruby.

She perched on his chest, staring into his cerulean eyes with her sliver orbs. She blinked as Azul grunted for a moment, confused to Ruby tackling him.

"Stay. You go off, the Grimm will kill you. I'm not going to let you kill yourself just because I got into some trouble. Stay." Ruby stated before Azul sighed and put his scroll to the side.

"Ok, but I'm going to sleep in at times… we need to cover as much ground as we can tomorrow before we stop and rest. You have a way to keep the Grimm from bothering us?" Azul questioned the scarlet reaper as she gazed around the clearing.

Ruby didn't have an answer for that, she hadn't expected to be surrounded by Grimm.

Still? She had an idea; she drew a Fire dust Crystal and then tied a wire around it before setting it to the tree. Ruby then attached a bullet to the crystal and tired it in a trip wire before starting to do the same with the trees until they had a clearing.

"If any Grimm emerge? These will trip and shoot them in the legs… if they trip the crystal trap? It will make an explosion big enough to wake us up and cover our escape into the forest… we can get some sleep, and be ok enough to travel... but your sleeping here if I have to nail you to the ground by your hood." Ruby laid down, cracked her neck and looked at her feet before cleaning the leaves and dirt off.

One thing she wanted right now was a washing machine… still, Ruby had roughed it in the forest before… it was no different than that time.

She crawled over to Azul who set his weapon aside just in case it was needed before pulling Ruby to him.

The duo knew they'd be yelled at when the others found them in Mistral… but they had each other.

Neither noticed the black feather as a caw split the air.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that since Tyrian is the main villain for Azul and Ruby? He will be appearing in the next chapter. next chapter will be in a week and will show Azul and Ruby encountering Tyrian and their first battle with him. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I might make a Summer story on Tuesday or so.**


End file.
